Another Berry?
by celaenos
Summary: Santana is alone, angry and heartbroken. Brittany loves her, but isn't IN love with her. Santana is working on being ok with their "friend" status while trying not to kill Artie. A new girl comes to McKinley and happens to share DNA with one Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have sorta had this idea for a while. I think Santana deserves to be happy, and while I love Brittany, and I love their friendship, I don't really want them together. Blasphemous I know. I'm not opposed to it or anything, I just would rather San get with a new girl and start a relationship fresh. So I figured...why wish for it? I'm taking it right where the finale left off, just pretending that it is not summer and classes are still going on. Everything that happened on the show, happened here. Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. That horrendous "New York" song would have never been allowed otherwise. **

Santana burst into the bathroom fighting off tears. Hearing the click of shoes behind her, she quickly threw herself into a stall and locked it. She heard Brittany following her but did her best to muffle her sobs.

"San? Come on, please? I'm sorry. It just slipped out. No one cares." Santana ignored her and focused on being as quiet as she possibly could. It wasn't working all that well. "San? Will you please talk to me?" Brittany asked again. "Please?" Brittany slid down and sat on the nasty bathroom floor determined to wait until her friend came out to talk to her. "I can sing you a song!" Brittany spent the next few minutes singing random lyrics and dancing in the bathroom until Sue Sylvester ran into the bathroom and told her to shut the hell up.

"Sorry Coach."

"I'm not your coach anymore."

"Oh, right. Sorry...wait, what's your name?" Sue scoffed and walked away. Brittany was left to ponder by herself. "Santana. I have to go to class. Come get me if you want okay?" Santana didn't answer. "Love you." Brittany said softly as she left.

When she finally heard the door close Santana let it all out. Her sobs were painful and loud. She must have looked horrible but she didn't care, she just cried. It had been built up for a long long time. She was still pissed about losing Nationals, and technically she was "dating" Karofsky. She had Brittany had sort of officially stated they were "just friends". Santana was still heartbroken and Brittany realized it, but there really wasn't much either could do. No, that's a lie. Santana could tell everyone she was a lesbian and Brittany might date her, but she didn't see that happening. She knew Britt loved her, but she also could see that the love wasn't the same that Santana felt for her. Brittany was clearly still harboring feelings for Artie. It killed Santana, but she had accepted it. She and Britt were best friends. Always would be. They would always love each other, and be there for each other. Eventually, Santana would find someone else to love, who loved her back the same way, but until then, life fucking sucked. Life fucking sucked and Britt had sort of accidentally told the glee club that Santana was gay. Not on purpose, and in retrospect, she wasn't sure if any of them realized what Britt had been saying. It was just the principal of the thing. She was pissed and sad and hurt and life fucking sucked.

Santana came out of the bathroom stall and went to splash some cold water on her face. She heard the door open and sighed.

"B, I am really not in the mood to talk about it right now okay? I'm not mad at you, just please leave me alone."

"Names not B." Santana whipped her head around and gave a slight gasp. Mostly of shock at not seeing Britt, somewhat because the girl was hot. Short curly dark brown hair, pale skin, some freckles, blue-green eyes, bit of a small pointy nose, great bod. Santana unconsciously smiled.

"What? Who the fuck are you?" She accused.

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl asked right back. Santana was shocked. No one challenged Santana Lopez, not even a hot girl. She lifted her eye brow and moved forward, happy that she had an inch or so on the girl. Granted, she was wearing heels today...but still. It made her feel more intimidating.

"I asked you first." She glared. The girl gave a small laugh and a sincere smile.

"Fair enough. I'm Kate. You?"

"Santana."

"Hey." She said cheerfully and went to the sink. "Some douchebag threw a slushie at this tall gawky kid and some of it got on my shirt. What a fucker. Who does that?"

"Everyone." Kate looked up at Santana confused. "Here anyway. Its a favorite form of torture. You new?" Kate nodded.

"So, you okay?" She asked. Santana gave the girl one of her famous glares.

"Listen Freckles, I know that you are new here and all, but you needs to get something straight. I am Santana fucking Lopez, and you can fuck of with the 'are you okay' shit. I am always okay. Got it?"

"My bad, where I'm from crying alone in a bathroom stall in the middle of class and telling some random person named B that you are fine and just don't wanna talk about it, means that you are the opposite of okay. But you know, whatever floats your boat." She shrugged and tried to wipe the cherry slushie off of her Beatles t-shirt. It wasn't exactly working.

"Jesus fuck come here, let me do it." Santana yelled in frustration. She reached out and took hold of the t-shirt and yanked the girl to her. Scrubbing roughly at the fabric with the paper towels, she was actually making some progress. Kate gave a sigh of relief.

"I would have been royally pissed. This is my favorite t-shirt." Santana lifted her brow again. "If you are about to tell me that you don't like the Beatles, I will smack the shit out of you right now. I don't care about Santana fucking Lopez shit. I will beat your ass." Santana looked like she was about to kill Kate, but then smiled.

"The Beatles are cool. Chill out." Kate smiled and Santana released her shirt. She realized then how close she had pulled the girl to her. "But lets be clear, I would win in a fight. I'm from Lima Heights." It was Kate's turn to lift her brow in confusion this time. "Bad shit goes down." Santana explained.

"Ah. Gotcha." They paused for a second longer in uncomfortable silence. Santana kept glancing over at the girl and noticing different things about her. Her nail polish was electric blue, she was wearing bright green high top chuck taylors, skinny jeans and her Beatles t-shirt. She had some bracelets that were the handmade kind. Different color strings that you braid together. Santana and Brittany used to do that all the time when they were little. It made her smile. "So, are you actually okay? Like you said, I'm new. I know nothing about you, therefore I pose no real threat. Its like if you were to go to a therapist or something. You can tell them anything cause you don't know them There is no reason to be scared. Its like that...sorta." Santana laughed. For some reason, she liked this girl. And she generally hated everyone.

"I like someone, and they don't really like me back. Not in the same way." Kate nodded.

"That blows. I know the feeling. My ex-girlfriend and I kinda went though that. Nothing fun about it." Santana looked up at Kate in complete shock. Kate either wasn't phased or didn't notice. "So, you know where the choir room is? I am looking for a girl named Rachel Berry and I was told that I could probably find her there." Santana was still stuck on the word ex-girlfriend and breathing was becoming difficult. Managing words was going to prove to be much harder. But, this was Santana fucking Lopez, nothing was too hard for her.

"Berry? What do you want to find Berry for?"

"To talk to her."

"Why? God I actively avoid the dwarf at all costs. Especially now. I've got a Rachel Berry voodoo doll!" Kate looked mildly angry at that and Santana became confused. "What do you want to see Berry for? Oh shit, she's not your ex is she? Santana almost shuddered at the horror of that thought. Kate simply laughed.

"No. My ex is at my old school. Rachel is my sister." With that, she gave a very shocked Santana a smile and walked out of the bathroom.

"The fuck!" Santana yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, my way of Rachel getting a biological sister is a little far fetched. I know this, just suspend your disbelief. I'm glad you guys seem to like Kate so far! She is definitely gonna be someone who challenges Santana. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- No ownership whatsoever:( Finn would not exist in my world:) Or at least, he would be very different. **

Santana ran out of the bathroom after Kate. It was technically still the last class period of the day so the halls were mostly vacant. She could see Kate up ahead looking at classroom numbers.

"What the fuck do you mean you are Berry's sister?"

"When two people share DNA it means they are related to each other. Generally it means they have a parent in common."

"Har har, very funny. Seriously? What the fuck?"

"I take it you know Rachel?"

"Yes, I know Berry." She paused. "Unfortunately." Kate reached over and gave Santana a small slap on the arm.

"Hey, that is my sister you are talking about!" Santana was in shock that someone would have the gall to hit her. She was about to make it known that that shit don't fly when Kate found the choir room and burst in leaving Santana alone in the hallway.

"The fuck?" She asked no one and followed Kate inside. Rachel was in fact there. The dwarf practically lived there. If Santana remembered correctly, Rachel had the last period of the day free. Santana didn't really tend to keep up with Berry's schedule. "Hey wait!" She yelled. Kate ignored her and walked up to Rachel, Santana hung back near the piano.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" Kate asked eagerly.

"Wait, you don't even know her? Why were you defending her then?" Rachel looked a bit confused, but happy to meet what she assumed was a fan.

"I am. I would be glad to give you an autograph if you wish." Kate looked confused and Santana made a face at Rachel, who ignored her.

"Huh? No I don't want an autograph." Rachel looked slightly disappointed. "The woman who gave birth to you was a woman named Shelby Corcran right?" Rachel became visibly upset at Shelby's name but nodded her head. "Right, well, me too." Rachel looked up sharply at Santana was also confused.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well, she was like your surrogate mother right? You've got two dads?" Rachel nodded again. "Right so about 10 months after she gave birth to you, she kinda accidentally got pregnant with me. One night stand, she didn't want to keep me either, gave me up. So, were half-sisters." Rachel and Santana were shocked and both still trying to process what Kate had just said. "Oh, my name is Kate by the way. Well, Katherine. Mary Katherine Donaghy. But everyone calls me Kate." Rachel slunk down into her seat in shock and stared at her new found sister. Santana was ready for this family awkwardness to be done with, so she moved away from the piano.

"Well, fuck. There is another Berry." Rachel didn't say a word but Kate turned around to glare at the latina. Santana had to admit, the girl could glare. Santana actually found herself shrinking back a tiny bit. Not a second later she collected herself and stood up to her full height. She still had about an inch on Kate. "What? You don't know her yet. Your sister is crazy." Kate held her glare. Santana found it odd that she seemed so protective of Berry so quickly. Actually she found it annoying. And if she was correct, she might be a little bit jealous of the attention Rachel was getting. _Shit, I'm totally becoming a pussy. _Santana thought.

"But how...how did you find me?" Rachel practically whispered. "Where did you grow up? Have you met Shelby? How? What?" Rachel Berry had never been one to be lost for words. Or to speak incoherently but she would find that her sister would bring out many new qualities in Rachel. Kate smiled. She didn't seem to be as rattled to meet her sister as Rachel was.

"No, I never met her. I wrote her a letter though, she wrote back. I grew up in foster care mostly. Mostly in NYC. I asked to be moved out here a while ago. After I ran away twice, my social worker finally made it happen. And I sorta snuck my file. That's how I know about Shelby and you." For the first time since Kate had walked into McKinley High, her confidence was shaken a bit. She hated talking about her past. Her shitty foster families. Her poor lonely life. She never wanted anyone's pity, but that is exactly what Rachel and Santana were giving her. And she didn't like it one bit. Shelby had said Rachel was way into her singing. So she figured a change of subject might work.

"So, I hear you sing too?" Rachel's face lit up.

"Too?" She asked excitedly. "Do you sing?"

"I'm alright." Kate said with a smile. She was pretty good and she knew it, but she didn't want to start up some competition. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she really really wanted her big sister to like her. She had never had a family, and she was desperate for one. Especially an older sister. Even if it was only by a couple of months, a sister would be awesome. Even one who wore sweaters with giraffes on them.

Santana was sick of being ignored by everyone in the room. Berry's kid sister or not, no one ignored Santana Lopez.

"Alright huh? Lets hear it?" She smirked at Kate. Who returned the favor. This was beginning to bother Santana.

"I'd love to hear you sing." Rachel said with a smile. Kate sighed.

"Okay." She paused. "You want pop songs? Oldies? Broadway?"

"Broadway." Rachel and Santana said together. Rachel said it excitedly, Santana said it with a groan. Kate took a note of that and laughed.

"Alright cool. Can anyone play piano?"

"Brad!" Rachel yelled. "He's always just sorta around." She said to Kate. Kate smiled at the man and walked over to him. Giving Santana a smirk as she passed her by the piano. Santana mashed her lips together to keep from saying something. Rachel and Santana sat down next to each other in the chairs while Kate leaned over and whispered to Brad. He nodded and she smiled. Kate kept her back to the girls as Brad began to play. Rachel instantly recognized the song from 'Mack and Mabel'. It was a powerhouse number, showy, bold, and fantastic. Rachel approved. If she could pull it off.

_See that fascinating creature,_

_With perfection stamped on every feature._

_She was plain little Nellie, the kid from the deli, _

_but mother of god, look what happened to Mabel,_

"Shit, she's good." Santana whispered to Rachel. Rachel didn't answer, didn't look at Santana, her eyes were glued to her sister. Who had finally turned around, and was smiling.

_From now on this pile of flesh'll,_

_be considered something, pretty special,_

_and Miss BLT down, is the toast of the town, _

_Mary and Joseph, what happened to Mabel?_

_Every gesture and position that she takes, _

_is smart and meticulous, _

_talk about the magic that a camera makes, _

_but this is ridiculous._

With that, she fluffed her hair and gave a laugh that echoed the entire room. Santana (and Rachel) were mesmerized. Neither of them noticed the bell ring signaling the end of the day, or the fact that the rest of the glee club kids (and Mr. Schue) were tentatively walking into the room. The rest of the kids hug back to let Kate finish.

_Hold your tongue and hold your sinkers, _(She addressed right to Santana, who looked down)

_for the new enchantress of the flickers,_

_is that plain little Nellie, the kid from the deli, _

_so rattle me beads!_

_Look what happened to Mabel!_

Kate broke into a bit of a tap dance (despite her lack of tap shoes) and the club from behind her clapped in laughter. Kate danced her way around Rachel and Santana, and try as she might, Santana couldn't keep a smile off her face. Kate jumped ahead in the song, taking a longer dance break than usual (she had Brad had worked everything out before she began) and she ended the song.

_I know that you might think I'm balmy,_

_but the queen of corned beef and salami, _

_is a glamorous goddess, _

_whose bustin' her bodice, _

_Oh, jumpin' St. Jude, _(she took a pause, made her way back to the middle of the room, and belted out)

_look what happened to Mabel!_

Rachel and Santana instantly jumped up clapping, and the glee club from behind her did as well. Kate turned around in surprise, but smiled. Mr. Schue burst forward with a thoroughly cheesy look on his face, clapping enthusiastically.

"Wow!" He moved in front of her. "Hi! I'm Will Schuester. Please tell me that was your audition for glee club!"

"Ah, that's what this is?" He nodded. "Umm..." Kate looked at Rachel and Santana. "Are you guys in it?" They both nodded. Rachel started to say something, but Santana wasted no time covering her mouth. She was not in the mood. "Yeah sure why not?" Mr. Schue looked thrilled.

"Are you a new student? I haven't seen you around before?" Kate nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm Kate. Kate Donaghy. Rachel's sister." With that the entire glee club looked at Rachel, who simply smiled and stood. She moved over to Kate, a few inches shorter than her younger sister and linked their arms together.

"We recently found each other..." Rachel began. Santana cut her off.

"She found you Berry. Don't get all cocky. You were ready to cry only five minutes ago." Kate gave Santana a glare, but she held her ground this time and glared back.

"I'm sorry, what?" Quinn asked. "You are Rachel's sister?" They both nodded.

"Rachel has two dads." Brittany said to Mike. "How do boys make babies?" The glee club ignored her, but looked curious. Rachel looked to Kate to explain, not noticing that she really seemed uncomfortable talking about it. Santana noticed however and pipped up instead.

"Shelby had a one night stand, they've got the same mom. Its all very fascinating. Can we get back to singing now? Cause she has an amazing voice and I would like to actually win something. Berry." She glared at Rachel who moved closer to her sister. Santana's explanation seemed to be enough for the club. They were still in complete shock, but didn't press further. Kate was grateful, the thing she hated talking about was foster care, Santana hadn't mentioned that. She made a point to catch her eye and gave her a small thank you smile. Santana simply nodded.

"Alright guys. Why don't we all take a seat. Santana is right, we do have a lot of work to do. Kate...welcome." Rachel and Kate went to sit down with the rest of the club. Santana smiled at the fact that Kate took Rachel's seat next to Santana, while Rachel sat on Kate's other side.

* * *

><p>Santana had been doing her best not to stare at Kate throughout Mr. Schue's entire lesson. It had been difficult, but the whole glee club had been continually staring at her and Rachel. Noticing similarities between the two. So Santana felt a little better about that. Only Brittany seemed to notice anything, but she just smiled to herself. She was happy. She wanted Santana to be happy. The glee club disbanded at four and they seemed to collectively agree to go out to get something to eat. Rachel was disappointed, this was HER sister after all and she had yet to really spent five minutes with her without one of the kids butting in. She considered them her friends (sort of) but they took everything away from her. She didn't know if she could handle it, if her sister become best friends with Santana and Quinn. Rachel tried to walk next to her sister, but Santana and Quinn had run up ahead of her. She hung back with her head down as everyone asked Kate question after question, barely giving her a chance to answer. Rachel felt like she was about to cry and she did her best to conceal it and shake it off.<p>

Kate turned to find Rachel and admits the glee kids (who were all a little too close for comfort) she found her. In the back, alone, looking like she was ready to cry. Kate took a breath and gently shoved her way through the kids to Rachel. Everyone else looked confused. Kate smiled at Rachel and took her hand.

"Hey guys, it was really nice of you to offer, and I totally want to take you up on it, but would you mind if we went out for coffee or something tomorrow? I kinda really want to get to know Rachel first. She is kinda the reason I came here." Everyone looked shocked. None of them were used to being stood up for Rachel Berry. Rachel's face lit up and she smiled probably brighter than she ever had in her life. She quickly turned her face to triumph and pulled her sister away from the glee club.

"Have a lovely afternoon glee clubbers. We will see you tomorrow!" Rachel said cheerfully. Kate smiled at them as well and followed Rachel. They all looked a little disappointed and shocked, but Santana most of all. However she also looked pissed and jealous. Stood up for RuPaul? No fucking way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I am really glad you seem to be liking Kate so far. And jealous Santana! There will be plenty more of that, I can assure you:) This chapter is mostly Rachel/Kate and her dads. Its a little short, but I've got the next one almost done. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer – Nothing is mine:(**

Rachel and Kate walked together down the street in a sort of comfortable silence. Rachel had already apologized profusely for her lack of a motor vehicle. Kate had just laughed and reminded her that she grew up in NYC and was used to walking everywhere and none of her friends ever had cars. Rachel reminded her that she was now in the suburbs of Ohio, they were the only ones without cars. After that, neither of them knew quite what to say. Rachel had a million questions and was literally about to burst from trying not to spit them all out one after another. She didn't want to scare her new sister away. She knew that she could be a little much sometimes. Surprisingly, this girl was the one person she really, really, really, wanted to like her. More than anyone. Kate was feeling the same awkwardness, but she was used to meeting new people, new foster families etc. It never made it any less awkward.

"So, Shelby sent you a letter?" Rachel finally asked. Kate nodded. "Can I see it?" Rachel tentatively asked. Kate looked a little uncomfortable.

"I guess." Rachel noticed her hesitance. She quickly put on a smile.

"You don't have to." Even though she desperately wanted to see what their mother has said to her. "It's private, no worries." Kate smiled.

"How about yes, but not now?"

"Sounds great!" They went back to walking quietly until they finally reached Rachel's house. "Dad! Daddy!" Rachel yelled as they went into the house. "We're home!" Her fathers were a bit confused at the 'we're' and came into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Rach, hi honey, who's your friend?" Leroy asked.

"Sister." Rachel corrected him. That caught Hiram and Leroy's attention. The tall black man and the short jewish man both stared at Kate in shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" Leroy asked. Very much like Rachel. Kate could tell right away that he was clearly her biological father.

"Well, Shelby gave birth to her recently after me." Rachel explained. It appeared that the men would need further explanation that the glee kids and Kate sighed. She figured that she might as well get it over with. Like a band aid, just rip. She looked at Rachel for help and the smaller girl linked their arms together with a smile.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen?" Rachel asked. Her fathers nodded and led the way. Kate took in all of the pictures and memorabilia on the walls. She loved that. It was always her favorite part of houses. Pictures, things kids made for their parents, proof that someone lived there, people who were always there not constantly leaving. The four of them sat down around the table after Rachel had played hostess and gotten them all some water. The two men looked at Rachel for and explanation, but she took a minute and looked to Kate.

"Shelby had a relationship with this guy months after giving birth to Rachel. Well, relationship is probably not how she would put it, it was basically a one night stand. She was kinda depressed and lonely after she gave Rachel to you guys. She realized she was pregnant again and it made it worse. She wasn't ready to really raise a baby I guess, so she gave me up for adoption. I'm ten months younger than Rachel, well, almost eleven actually. I was never actually adopted though. I had this heart thing, it had a hole, I had to have a bunch of surgeries."

Rachel and her fathers looked at her quickly. Rachel was very upset at this news. Which surprised her a little. She knew that she was a very emotional person and that she felt things deeply and quickly, but she couldn't believe how much it hurt her that her sister had been alone and sick as a baby.

"Shelby didn't know she was pretty pissed and worried when she found out. But by the time everything was done I was about three. Kid on a surgical table full of holes isn't really a selling point for prospective parents. So I just went into foster care."

The Berrys were all quiet for probably the first time in history. Kate nervously took a sip of her water for something to do. She had been a baby, she didn't really remember any of it, but it still sucked to think about.

"Who named you?" Hiram asked.

"A Nurse. Very Irish Catholic." Kate smiled. "I am too apparently, my dad was irish anyway. Shelby knew that." All three Berrys smiled.

"So...who are you living with right now?" Leroy asked Kate.

"The Millers. They live on North Rd. There nice as foster families go."

After talking with the Berry men for a few more minutes, Rachel and Kate went up to Rachel's room to talk. Kate took in the fact that there was a hell of a lot of pink. And one of those princess, canopy bed things, it was very Rachel. At least, what she knew about her so far. Rachel spent the next few minutes listing of her best and worst qualities and what Kate could expect of her as a big sister. She reassured her that even though she was built of a small stature, she was throughly committed to being her big sister and was scrappy in a fist fight. She talked a mile a minute and it took a few before Kate got used to "Rachel speak" so to say. Both of the girls were a bit overwhelmed at the new found relationship, but found that they seemed to click instantly. Their personalities complimented each other, where Rachel was impulsive, loud, talkative, caring and emotional, Kate was quieter, a bit more calm, and had a way of reeling Rachel in. Before they knew it, the girls had been talking for over three hours and had begun to sing and dance in Rachel's room, each showing off to the other and having fun.

Rachel had never felt more comfortable with anyone (besides her dads) in her life. She knew that she was one to become clingy and was a very affectionate person, and to her great surprise and happiness, Kate didn't seem to mind one bit. Rachel hugged her, held her hand and they cuddled while watching Funny Girl. Hiram and Leroy were happy seeing the girls together. Kate was funny and charming and seemed to really like their daughter. Seeing her happy and having a friend was all they had wanted. Both girls were sad when they came to tell them that it was almost 10pm and Kate had to leave. Hiram drove Kate home after the girls said their goodbyes and promised that he would pick her up for school the next morning at Rachel's insistence.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Santana is back! She and Rachel are going to have an interesting heart to heart soon that I can't wait to finish. Hope you enjoy! Please review, the comments are awesome, and let me know what you guys like and don't:)**

**Disclaimer – still nothing. Ryan's hard to get on the phone!**

Rachel had been talking faster than Kate ever realized possibly the entire ten minute ride to school. Unlike many of the glee kids and students at school, she never seemed to get annoyed with Rachel or ask her to get to the point. Rachel kept checking to see if her sister was getting bored or losing interest, but she was always listening intently. Even her fathers couldn't just let Rachel go on and on like this. It was refreshing for her to finally get out everything she wanted to say. Kate thought she was hilarious and was glad to let her talk. She had always been more of a listener anyway, never one to talk about herself too much.

The girls said goodbye to Hiram and began walking into school. The night before Rachel had explained most of the abuse that she endured daily. Slushies and such. It had made Kate extremely angry and weary of how the day was going to go. Rachel had told her that the main three people that attacked her were Karofsky, Quinn and Santana. At Santana's name was when Kate had truly shown her anger. She had actually liked the other girl from the day before. Realizing the shit she had put her sister through made her pissed enough to give Santana a piece of her mind.

As the girls walked into the school Rachel linked their arms together and was still going on about all of the movie musicals Kate needed to watch and their ex's (which they had talked about the night before as well). Kate had seen some of them, but was excited to see them with Rachel. Funny Girl had been an experience. Rachel had gotten so into the movie and was thrilled that Kate had as well. By the end of it, the girls were both in tears.

Rachel had been thrilled that Kate was a lesbian.

"Well never be sisters who fights over a guy!" She had proclaimed the night before, much to Kate's amusement.

"I can do coffee this afternoon, but I can't stay with you as late, my foster mom was a little pissed." Rachel looked at her worried that she had gotten her sister into trouble. "I mean, she understood, we just met and all, it wasn't too big a deal, but she said not to make a habit out of it." Rachel nodded.

"That's fine. We did sort of lose track of time."

"Well it was fun!" Both girls smiled at each other as they made their way to Rachel's locker. Kate leaned against it while Rachel got her books out and tucked her set of extra clothes in. "Do you really get slushied that much?" Kate asked. Rachel nodded and could sense her sisters anger.

"Its not just me. Lots of kids get it. Glee club especially, but I do seem to be a favorite target. It has lessened a little in the past few months though."

As the girls were talking Santana and Brittany rounded the corner.

"See, I told you she'd be with Rachel." Brittany said confidently to a nervous Santana. "Sweetie, you've gotta chill. Where is the San I know and love?"

"She apparently died yesterday. I have been weird all night. I kept thinking about what I was gonna wear today, I changed my cloths eight times! I've never done that in my life. I don't get nervous. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"You've got a crush."

"Yes. Thank you B. Very helpful." Brittany smiled until she realized that Santana was being sarcastic.

"Just go talk to her."

"I am."

"You're not moving."

"No, I totally am."

"No you're not. Your feet are on the ground. I know what moving looks like."

"I am."

"San! You said you weren't going to trick me anymore. You promised. You are not moving!"

"I'm trying. My feet stopped working."

"That can't happen. The doctor told me so."

"B!" Santana screamed, then quickly lowered her voice as half of the hallway turned around. "You are gonna have to give me a pep talk and then push me okay?" Brittany nodded excitedly.

"Is this a game?"

"Yeah B, its a sort of game."

"A get Santana a date with Rachel's hot sister game?"

"Yeah, be quieter B."

"Sorry." Santana waited, but Brittany didn't say anything. She just started at Santana.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"Pep talk remember?"

"Oh right!" Brittany jumped up and down. "Ok. Santana Lopez." She took Santana's shoulders and pulled her face away from Kate and made her look into her eyes. "You are hot, you are awesome, you are funny, and brave, and tell it like it is. You are vicious and a badass. She is gonna fall in love with you and its gonna be awesome cause you will be happy and we can go on dates with her and Artie." Santana didn't look all that thrilled about Artie, but stopped, she did feel so much better about him and Brittany dating already. The girl she had been in love with only the day before was the one telling her to go for a new girl that she couldn't stop thinking about. It was proving to be a weird 48 hours. "Ready?" Brittany asked. Santana just nodded. Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her along down the hallway to Rachel's locker.

"Hi Rachel! Hi Kate." She said cheerfully.

"Hello Brittany." Rachel said with a smile. "Santana." She looked back at her sister as she shut her locker.

"Hi." Kate said then turned to Rachel, ignoring the girls. "Can we find my locker now?" Rachel nodded and took her sister's arm again.

"See you later." She said to Brittany and Santana as she pulled Kate along.

"San!" Santana wasn't looking at Brittany. She was watching Kate walk away and feeling like she was going to throw up. "You didn't even day hi!"

"I'm going to class." Santana spit out viciously and ran off leaving Brittany alone in the hall.

* * *

><p>Santana had spent the entire morning thinking about Kate. And it pissed her off. The girl hadn't even looked at her! She looked hot today! She was wearing one of her tightest, smallest dresses, her black hair was down and she had on kickass heels. Kate hadn't even given her a second glance! Fuck her.<p>

Not even seconds later she felt like shit for thinking anything bad about Kate. This girl was messing with her head. Santana excused herself to go to the bathroom in every class hoping to run into the girl in the hall. No luck. By the time lunch came around Santana was twitchy, nervous, and very, very pissed off. Everyone who got in her way instantly regretted it. She had punched two freshman already just for not moving out of her way fast enough. Even Brittany didn't bother saying a word to her, just walked (sprinted) quietly with Santana on their way to the cafeteria.

"Where the fuck are they?" Santana screamed.

"Who?" Artie asked as he, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Sam made their way over to the girls.

"Yental and Kate."

"Rachel usually eats in the auditorium." Kurt answered. Santana took off leaving her friends completely confused. The glee kids wasted no time following her grabbing Puck and Lauren on the way.

Sure enough, Santana burst the door to the auditorium open and Berry and Kate were sitting on the floor of the stage eating sandwiches and laughing. She took a deep breath, plastered on a typical Santana smirk, crossed her arms and walked over to them.

"You know they invented this room, with tables and chairs and food for the purposes of eating lunch at school. Owls today huh Berry?"

"Hello Santana. What can we do for you?" Rachel asked.

"Scoot over."

"What?" The rest of the glee club had made it to the auditorium by now and were filing in behind Santana. They all sat down around the two girls and Rachel couldn't help but be a but annoyed with the disruption to their conversation. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Getting to know the other Berry!" Kurt yelled as he tried to sit down next to Kate. Santana shoved him away and took his spot.

"Hi." She said with a smile to Kate. Kate only nodded her head in Santana's direction and took a bite of her sandwich. Santana frowned, this was not going as she had planned.

"So, you lived in NYC?" Tina asked. Kate nodded. "Have you ever seen any Broadway shows?"

"Yep." Rachel waited about a millisecond before practically yelling out.

"Which ones?"

"Beauty and the Beast, Les Mis, Young Frankenstein, Curtains, Spring Awakening, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Sweet Charity, that one was off-broadway, the tour, with Molly Ringwald. It was crazy. The Breakfast Club is one of my all time favorite movies so I was kinda stoked to see her."

"Wow." The glee kids all looked completely envious. Rachel most of all.

"Avenue Q, Rent, Wicked, Phantom, Chicago, 9 to 5, Little Women, and Gypsy. The version with Patti LuPone and Laura Benanti. I saw part of the one with Bernadette Peters and almost died. She is a goddess. A motherfucking goddess."

"You are living my dream life. How did you pay for all that?" Rachel yelled out before anyone else could get a word in.

"Well, I kinda didn't pay for all of them." The glee kids all smiled.

"What?" Puck asked. "How?" Kate smiled a bit sheepishly. She wasn't really used to all the attention on her like this. New schools yes, but mostly she just walked around and kept to herself most of the time. Plus city schools were bigger than this one. People could come and go practically unnoticed for weeks, months even.

"Well, my friends and I would go to matinees mostly, and we'd go to the theater around intermission for the first show and find a group of people outside the theater smoking or talking. There is almost always a small group out there. We'd follow them back in, and kinda pretend to be with them. Then we'd find seats and watch the second half. When it was over, we'd hide in the bathrooms until the next show and catch the first half. But that's mostly if we had seen the show before. If we hadn't, we would wait until the matinee was over and sneak in while most people were coming out and hide out in the bathrooms to catch the whole night show. I mean, we paid too. We'd wait at the TKTS booth."

All of the glee kids were quiet for a minute, thoroughly impressed with their newest member.

"That is so badass." Puck finally said. The rest agreed.

"But illegal." Rachel reminded everyone. They all groaned and began to tell her to shut up until Kate spoke up.

"Don't." She warned as Quinn started the name calling. Quinn lifted her brow in shock and confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asked annoyed.

"Leave her alone." Rachel smiled sheepishly as the rest of the kids turned to stare at her. They couldn't believe that someone was sticking up for her. Especially after Rachel had been explaining that Kate had been doing something wrong. "I mean it. Cut the shit with the names and the slushies. She can talk if she wants to." None of them said anything. Santana and Quinn especially were looking at Kate in complete and utter disbelief. "Come on Rach, lets go. I gotta use the bathroom." Rachel gave her friends a small smirk and skipped after her sister. They were all quiet for another minute before Santana broke the silence.

"Fucking hell."

* * *

><p>Rachel had gone of to speak to Mr. Schue about something for glee and Kate had gone to the bathroom. Santana had followed them out after a few minutes and headed into the bathroom after the girl.<p>

"Hey." She said as she walked in, angrily at first, but she quickly calmed herself down and put a smile on her face. "You've barely looked at me all day." Kate said nothing. "Hey." Santana tried again. This time Kate turned to her and Santana stepped back a bit. The girl wore a glare on her face that could rival Santana's and Quinn's put together.

"What." She spat out.

"Did I do something to piss you off? Because I thought we were cool yesterday."

"Yesterday I didn't know you. I talked to you for like five minutes, yeah, I thought you were cool. But then I went home with my sister and found out that you are a raging bitch who gets enjoyment out of throwing ice cold slushies in my sister face, calling her horrible names like RuPaul, Stubbles, Manhands, Midget, Dwarf, Yental and various others and making her feel like shit daily. So, no, we are not cool." With that Kate walked past a very stunned Santana and out into the hall.

Santana took about half a second to be shocked, but then became angry and followed Kate.

"Okay, you don't get to call me a bitch. You barely know me. That is all one-sided shit that Berry told you." Kate turned around and stopped so quickly that Santana bumped into her.

"Are you denying it?"

"What?"

"Are you denying it?" Santana paused a second and considered her words carefully.

"No." Kate turned to leave but this time Santana was faster. She reached out and got a tight grip on Kate's arm. "Wait, let me explain." Kate paused but Santana did not loosen her grip in fear that the girl would walk away again. "No. I am a bitch. I've always been. Berry is...Berry is annoying." Kate began to pull her arm away but Santana held on tightly. "She is! I'm sorry, but you have known her a couple of hours. I've known her most of my life. She gets annoying. I don't feel bad saying that, its true. She's full of herself, and manipulative, and selfish, and annoying."

"I'm not gonna stand her and listen to you insult my sister."

"I'm not done." Santana practically growled at the girl. "She is annoying, but I'm not stupid, she's alright otherwise. She's crazy talented, everyone knows that. Its why we put up with her. That and beneath all the annoying crap, she can be okay sometimes." Kate relaxed a little bit. Enough for Santana to loosen her grip, but not let go. Even just holding the girl in place, Santana was nervous and could feel her stomach flipping in such close proximity to the girl. "Most of the shit I did to her, it was before I really knew her. I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you me and Berry are best friends or anything, we're not. But I didn't know her that well before glee, she was just this tiny, loud freak. Everybody picked on her. I was a Cheerio, so I did too. It was fun." Kate began to pull away again and Santana tightened her grip and grabbed her other arm. Thankful that it was still lunch and the hallways were empty. She was not one to talk about feelings and why she did crap. This was bad enough, an audience would kill her. "Hang on! Its not like I never felt bad about it. I get picked on now too. Glee has fricking ruined my life, in a good way kinda, but I've been slushied, it fucking blows, I don't do it to people anymore. I haven't done it to Berry in years, I haven't even ordered anyone to do it to her in forever. Yeah I still call her names and tell her to shut up once in a while, because like I said, she gets annoying. Plus, its not exclusive to her. I'm a bitch to everyone. But I'm awesome too. That's why we should be friends." Santana took a deep breath and waited. She went over what she said and hoped that it didn't sound as idiotic out loud as it had sounded in her head. That was the most she had talked about herself and feeling and all that crap in years. This chick better fucking appreciate that!

"That is your selling point? I'm a bitch, be my friend?"

"Awesome bitch. But yeah." Kate was quiet for what felt like hours to Santana. People were starting to trickle out of the cafeteria. Santana refused to let go of Kate's arms but wished she would say something before the entire student body came out to see her practically hugging the girl. Kate was staring into Santana's eyes which made her extremely uncomfortable. She hated when people looked at her like that. She was trying to figure her out. Santana looked down to escape her gaze and Kate let out a small laugh.

"You can't ever slushie Rachel again."

"I said I haven't..." Kate cut her off.

"I don't care, promise. Never again." Santana nodded. "Say it out loud." Who did this bitch think she was?

"Fine. Never again." Fucking hell, they weren't even dating and Santana was whipped.

"Stop calling her names, picking on her cloths and ideas, just leave her alone. If she annoys you, tell me and I'll calm her down okay?"

"Fine." Santana grumbled.

"I mean it. If you make her cry even once. I am done being your friend got it?" Santana was the one to make eye contact this time. Kate was deadly serious. Santana took a minute to think about it. It would be really hard to be nice to Berry. She wasn't about to just say yes to anything this girl wanted, hot or not.

"Fine. But you can't just expect me to get over seventeen years of being a bitch to her in one night. I'll do my best, but that's all I'll promise."

"Fair enough. As long as she doesn't cry. And as long as you are actually trying. You don't have to be her best friend, but you can't be mean to her."

"Deal." The hallways were full of students now and Santana, noticing instantly dropped her arms. Something Kate noticed. "So, see ya in glee." She said quickly, and with that, she turned and walked away. A huge smile was plastered on her face. An idiot freshman Cheerio made some comment to her friend about Santana's smile. She whipped around and smacked her across the face before heading to class. Berry may be off limits, and she may be practically whipped and not even in a relationship, but she was still Santana fucking Lopez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry its been a few days. Work has been crazy, and still is, so updates might be a little sporadic for a while. So to answer a few questions, no this is not going to be Pezberry. Its about Rachel's relationship with her sister, and Santana's relationship with Kate. They aren't gonna get together, but they are going to be (forced) into being friends. Santana, will be punching more freshmen:) I'm still new, I know its hard to make characters that aren't really on the show work, but I'll do my best. I'm still feeling Kate out and getting to know her, it might take a bit to really get her down. But its not all about her. Promise. Hope you enjoy. I am really having fun making Santana squirm. **

**Disclaimer – not mine:(**

Santana went home that night confused. The last few days – weeks if she was being honest – had been hard. Everything that had happened between her and Britt had been difficult and she had sort of ignored it since she met Kate. But she was realizing that Kate had really just been a distraction, the girl was hot and Santana was horny. She was always horny, knowing this new girl was a lesbian, made it different somehow. She had gotten attached very quickly and just went with it. After talking to Kate that day in the hallway, she realized how much the girl had affected her and she didn't like it.

Her phone buzzed and she looked over to see Britt's smiling face. She felt her stomach drop a bit, she was hit with everything again. She still had feelings for Brittany, Kate was hot, and had her flustered, but her feelings for Brittany hadn't gone away.

"Hey B." She said picking up the phone.

"Hi! Are you okay?"

"Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed mad today."

"B, I'm always mad." Santana said with a smirk.

"I know, but you seemed extra mad."

"I'm fine B." She heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. She knew Brittany wasn't really buying it. "B, I'm good."

"Okay."

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Okay. Want to go to BreadSticks after school?"

"Girl, when do I not want to go to BreadSticks?" She heard Brittany laugh on the other end and smiled.

"By San."

"Night B."

Santana threw her phone gently on her bed in frustration. Everything sucked, everything was confusing and she was tired of it. She was just tired.

* * *

><p>When Santana got to her locker the next day Karofsky was waiting for her. With everything, she forgot about him being her beard.<p>

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile. The guy had really calmed down a lot since he and Santana began "dating" and she found that he wasn't so bad after all. Most of the glee club still was wary of him but he and Santana had actually become sorta close – something that helped keep up the pretense of them being in love and all.

"Hey." She shoved her bag in her locker and picked up one of her notebooks.

"So..." He started.

"What?"

"Never mind." He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"What?" She asked harshly.

He paused, carefully calculating his next words as Santana crossed her arms and scowled.

"How are things with you and Brittany?" Santana scowled deeper. He knew how she felt about the tall blonde, but she didn't like talking about it, at all, and he knew that.

"Fine." She muttered as she made her way down the hall. Karofsky ran after her.

"I was just asking to be nice." He tried to explain. She cut him off with a flick of her hand.

"Whateves, its cool." He nodded in relief.

"Later."

"Bye." With that the two of them gave each other an awkward peck on the lips and went their separate ways to class.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been drilling vocal exercises with Kate the entire afternoon. After their glee rehearsal that day she took it upon herself to teach her sister everything she knew. Kate was good, but she needed work and vocal training that Rachel could give. Having a new project of sorts was making Rachel happier and more hyped up than she had been in weeks. Kate didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.<p>

"Rachel can we please stop?" The girl moaned as she felt face first onto Rachel's bed. "I'm tired."

"Stop!" Rachel looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "Mary Katherine Donaghy! This is your voice! Your musical career is at stake. Your life in glee club is at stake! I know they seem to like you so far, but thats just because you are new and interesting, you've really got to make an impression or they aren't going to care. They will treat you just as badly as they treat me. Don't you want people to adore you? To fall under your spell as you fill the room with the exact words they are feeling? To have the applause of everyone?" Rachel had been pacing back and forth in front of her bed as she spoke to Kate. She finally stopped and looked at her sister, who was still flopped face first on the bed. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" She asked in frustration. Then backed off quickly worried that she was coming on too strong and her sister already hated her.

"My musical career, making glee club like me, applause, adoration, feelings, got it." Kate mumbled with her face still on the bed. "Rach, I really don't care about all that."

"WHAT!" Kate sighed and shuffled around so she was facing Rachel, but still laying down on the bed.

"Rach, I like to sing cause its fun, same for dancing. I'm not amazing, I'm never going to be and I don't care. Its just something I do, I don't really have any plans to be a Broadway star. The glee club seems cool, if they like me, great, if not, whatever. I came her to meet you. I care if _you_ like me. And right now, I don't want to sing anymore. We've been singing for five hours, not counting the hour of glee. I'm starving. Please, please can we do something else?"

"You hate me know don't you?" Rachel asked in a tiny voice.

"What?" Kate sat up and looked at Rachel angrily. "What part about I came here for you, I only care if you like me led you to that conclusion?"

"I pushed you too hard. I'm a very difficult person to be around. I care about singing more than anything and you don't and you're bored and you hate me."

"You're an idiot."

Rachel looked up at her sister socked and full of hurt. "What?"

"Rach, you're not boring." Kate slid herself down to the end of Rachel's bed and pulled her sister's chair over closer to get her full attention. "You are actually quite the opposite. You always have something to say, you get excited by everything, you're fun, not boring. And I like singing with you, it was fun, but maybe we could limit it to like two hours?" Rachel looked up in protest. "Okay maybe three? Its just, I want to get to know you. We've got like sixteen years of a relationship to make up for, can we do something else you like?" Before Rachel could even say it, Kate cut her off. "Not watch Funny Girl or any other movie, food please, or I will wither and die right in front of you and it will be all your fault."

Rachel laughed, relieved that she hadn't already run her sister off. "Sure. We've got some great vegan recipes that I can't wait for you to try." Kate groaned in protest.

"No!" She flopped back onto the bed. "I refuse to eat your fake food." Rachel paused for a minute, but then realized from the tone of her sister's voice that she was just teasing her. She smiled and reached over and smacked Kate on the ass.

"Get up! If you're hungry enough you will eat it! We can go out for real ice cream after. There is a place downtown, on the way to your street that has vegan ice cream along with the real kind. We can go there before you head home."

Kate perked up and skipped past Rachel bounding down the stairs. "Hurry up!" She yelled. Rachel just smiled. Having a friend, no, a sister, was awesome.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kate had made a huge mess of the kitchen as they cooked their vegan pasta. Leroy and Hiram both had to work late that night and came home just as the girls were finished.<p>

"Oy vey." Leroy said as the men made their way into the kitchen. Flour was everywhere but the girls were both laughing hysterically as they put the pasta away.

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed. She ran over and gave them each a flour covered peck on the cheek. "We made dinner."

"Yes, we can see that." Hiram said slowly. "It seems that Kate is just as bad of a cook as you."

"Hey!" Kate protested. "This pasta tastes awesome. Which I really thought was impossible." Hiram and Leroy just laughed. They were thrilled that Rachel had a friend, and so far, they really liked Kate.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to, but vegan food is not all that bad."

"Daddy? Dad? Can I walk Kate home and get ice cream?" Rachel asked.

Leroy looked at the clock, it was 9:38. He nodded. "But make it quick girls. I don't want Kate getting into trouble for being late again, and you've got school tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad!" Rachel gave him a quick hug. "Can I have money for ice cream?"

Leroy just sighed and handed Rachel a twenty. "Have fun girls."

Rachel grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her out the door just as Hiram called out to them. "Wait! Who is cleaning this up? Rachel!" She giggled and started to run. Kate followed suit and they ran down the street laughing.

"Can I please have the vegan coffee flavor? And my sister would like the grasshopper pie, the normal kind please." Rachel ordered their ice cream and paid despite Kate's protest that she could shell out four bucks. Rachel insisted and forced Kate to sit down in a booth and wait. Minutes later Rachel ran over with the ice cream in her hands. She gave the green one to Kate and took her free hand swinging them as they walked out the door.

"So...you previously mentioned that your foster homes weren't the ideal situation. What did you mean by that?" Rachel asked as she licked her ice cream. She felt Kate tense a little and was disappointed when the girls had slid out of hers. Kate simply shrugged. Rachel was not one to let things go, so she pushed on. "I have seen many tv movies on lifetime that involve foster children being abused, were you ever in physical danger?"

"You watch lifetime?" Kate asked laughing.

"You are changing the subject."

"No." Kate sighed. "It wasn't like that or anything. Well, my foster mom smacked me in the face once when I was twelve, but if I'm being perfectly honest, I kinda deserved it."

"No one ever deserves physical violence! Especially not a child! Kate, what was her name? Dad has a fantastic lawyer, we can sue..." Kate quickly cut the smaller girl off and took her hand again.

"No, Rach, seriously it was fine. None of them were bad, it was just..."

"What?"

"Its just, you know you're the outsider. You know that you're not really part of the family. You're not wanted, not permanently anyway. Sure they're are some great foster parents out there, they really want to help and they make you feel safe and they're nice, but you know its temporary. Its not some big thing, it just kinda sucks." Rachel had been uncharacteristically quiet. "Rach, I'm fine. I was always fine, I had some great foster parents, I got lucky. There are some really shitty ones out there. The ones I've got now are nice people. You don't have to worry about me." Rachel was still quiet. "Rach, say something."

"Promise you'll tell me if its not."

Kate looked at her in confusion while she licked the dripping ice cream off her fingers. "Not what?" She asked.

"Not okay. If you're hurt or scared or just sad. You have to promise to tell me."

"Sure." Kate didn't really feel like dwelling on this so she bent over and licked Rachel's ice cream before the smaller girl could stop her. "Hey, that isn't half bad."

"I told you!" Rachel giggled.

"Well, I should go in." Kate nodded her head towards her house. "See ya tomorrow?" Rachel smiled and nodded vigorously. Kate made her way up the path to the door.

"We need to work on our duet tomorrow!" Rachel called out from the driveway. "You're sharp on a few notes!"

Kate simply stuck her tongue out at the girl and closed the door. Rachel smiled to herself, licked her ice cream and made her way back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry, work is crazy. I have gotten very little sleep and am about to not get any tonight as I apparently have to work the night shift. But I figured this might cheer me up a little, and it might cheer some others up as well:) It's a little short, but I figured a little would be better than nothing. As usual, your reviews make my day, knowing people are actually interested makes me smile:) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – nothing is mine. **

Santana and Brittany walked into BreadSticks and sat down in their usual booth. After ordering they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Santana made herself interested with the bottom of her water glass as Brittany fiddled with her straw wrapper.

"San?" Brittany asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Course."

"Are you really?"

Santana wasn't and she could never lie to Brittany, the girl could always tell, so she simply shrugged. Brittany's face fell a little, they both sat waiting for their pasta not looking at each other.

"You're still in love with me." It wasn't a question, it was a fact, a statement, something they both knew but had been avoiding talking about for a few weeks. Santana quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard and Brittany lowered her voice to make her friend more comfortable.

"You like Kate?" Santana shrugged and continued sipping her water and staring at the table. "You do, you got all nervous and stuff to talk to her. And you're never nervous."

"B..." Santana started, but Brittany cut her off.

"She's hot San, you should go for it."

"B, its confusing."

"How?" Brittany looked up and smiled at the waitress as she brought their pasta and breadsticks. Santana dug in while she thought over how exactly to respond. Brittany was very patient, just ate her food quietly and waited, knowing not to rush her friend.

"I love you." Santana whispered. "And this new chick comes in, and she is Berry's fucking sister. She is Little Berry for fuck's sake. And yeah she's hot, and she's into girls so I kinda freaked out a bit. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. It makes it worse somehow."

"Why?" Brittany softly asked.

"I don't know! That's the problem. I'm just confused about everything. I just need everything to stop for a while so I can get my head clear."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Brittany joked and threw a breadstick at Santana making her smile. The first real one she had in a while. Not to be outdone, Santana flicked some of her water at Brittany. The girls ate in silence for a while, but it was no longer awkward. After they were both almost done with their pasta – and still piling away the breadsticks – Santana spoke again.

"This is part of it B. I mean everything is so easy with you, normal." Brittany smiled knowing what Santana was talking about.

"But I don't love you like you love me." The statement hung in the air. It was the first time they had really said that to each other. Acknowledging it out loud. They both knew it – had known it – for a while. Brittany and Artie weren't officially back together but that was really only due to the fact that Santana and Brittany hadn't had this conversation yet. They both knew it was a matter of time.

Santana simply nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would cry.

"You're my best friend right?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded again. "And you love me like that? Like a best friend?" Another nod. "And you're my best friend, and I love you, and I always will. We'll always be together right?" A third nod. "Then everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I do love you. And you love me, and we know each other better than anyone, and we get each other, and its simple. We're friends, we always will be, so we'll be fine."

"If you feel that way then why don't you love me back the way I love you?" Santana felt herself begin to choke up and she quickly took a sip of water, not wanting to break down in public.

Brittany popped a piece of a breadstick into her mouth and took her time to answer. She wanted to be truthful and not hurt Santana more.

"I don't know. Its not something I can help. You can't help that you love me, and I can't help that I don't love you the same way." Santana nodded and sharply motioned for the waitress to get more water. "I tried. I tried to love you the same way, I thought I did, I thought I loved you both, I was really confused. But then once we started talking about it, it wasn't as confusing. I knew I loved you, but I knew that I wasn't in love with you."

"I'm still confused." Santana almost cried. Brittany reached out and took her hands, something that made Santana feel better and worse at the same time.

"No you're not."

"Yeah, B, I..."

"No. You're upset. You're sad about me and you're scared what people will think about you. But you're not confused. You love me. You're mad and sad that I don't love you back and you're horny and Kate is hot and you want to give her sweet lady kisses." Santana almost laughed, but she was closer to crying. "You're lonely Santana."

That final statement hung in the air for a minute.

"B, when did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart. Just only about people stuff, not school stuff." Both girls laughed as the waitress came back with the check. Brittany asked for another basket of breadsticks knowing Santana always wanted to take some home.

"You should hook up with Kate."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm sick of just hooking up with people B. Like you said, I'm lonely. I'm sick of just sex and no feelings."

"So hook up with Kate." Brittany said simply as they stood up to leave.

"B? I just said..."

"You're hot, she's hot, you would be hot together. She seems cool San, maybe you'll love her."

"I dunno."

"I want you to be happy San. She's the only person who makes you nervous that I've ever met. That's gotta mean something."

"Maybe." Brittany picked up the new basket of breadsticks and hooked her pinkie with Santana's as they made their way out to the parking lot.

"Be her friend then." Santana looked up at Brittany as they got into her car. "Be her friend and see if you fall in love with her. Then you'll know you like her and not just like having hot, hot, sex."

Santana laughed as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot. "Maybe."

"I like her."

"She is Rachel Berry's kid sister." Santana reminded her.

"Yeah, but I kinda like Rachel too."

"What!"

"She's annoying sometimes..."

"All the time." Santana cut in.

"Sometimes." Brittany repeated. "But she is an amazing singer, and she's small and kind like pocket sized and really good at giving hugs. And she's not as annoying when Kate is around."

"Thats true."

"Plus Kate is hot and you're hot, and your babies would be really hot. And I could dance at your wedding!"

"B!" Santana almost screamed as she pulled into Brittany's driveway. "First of all, I barely know the chick, I sure as shit am not marrying her. And you know girls can't make babies right?"

"I know. But they would be hot." Santana just sighed. Brittany smiled and jumped out of the car. She came around to Santana's window and passed the basket of breadsticks to the latina girl. "Just think about it." She leaned in and gave Santana a small, friendly peck on the cheek.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." With that Brittany's smile widened and she bounded away leaving Santana in the car. As she reached her door, she turned and gave Santana a eager wave before heading into her house. Santana just shoved a breadstick in her mouth, cranked up and music and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry its been a few days, work has still been nuts, I've been busy and I'm trying to start wrapping up my other fic so I have been focusing on that one a bit, once its done I will have updates more frequently here:) Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I wish I owned glee, but I do not:(**

Rachel and Kate had spent every waking hour that they could together in the week that they had met. If they weren't in class or sleeping in their own beds, they were together. Rachel was ecstatic and had been getting on her teachers and classmates nerves. Kate had been doing her best to calm the girl down whenever possible and for that, everyone seemed grateful. The glee kids had gotten to feel normal having her around and she was no longer the cool new thing, it felt natural. Much to Rachel's delight, Kurt and Mercedes got along fantastically with Kate and the four of them had made plans to have a sleepover this weekend. Before school, they had all brought their clothes over to Rachel's house and had been talking about nothing else through the entire glee rehearsal. Mr. Schue was thrilled to have another girl who could really dance and he had paired Kate and Brittany off to work on some moves that were easy enough that even Finn could get them, but looked more difficult to an audience. The two over them were off in a corner completely ignoring the rest of the glee club in their own little dance bubble. Brittany was taking this opportunity to really talk to Kate alone, the first chance she had gotten.

"So do you like it here?" She asked the brunette. Kate nodded and smiled at the taller girl.

"Yeah I really do. Honestly, I wasn't sure I would. I mean small town Ohio? I miss some things about NYC, but the people here seem cool. And Rach is awesome."

"You're a lesbian." Brittany stated as they practiced a flip. Kate waited, it wasn't a question, she had been out for a while and was comfortable talking about it. She did the flip again, she was still missing something and it was throwing her off. Her leg hurt a bit.

"Yeah. Why? How are you landing? I don't think I'm doing it right."

"You gotta land more on your toes for this. Toes then slowly move down to the balls of your feet. Did you have a girlfriend?"

Kate tried the flip again – following Brittany's advice and landed it perfectly. She smiled and high fived the blonde.

"Yeah, Lindsay. We broke up before I moved here. What studio do you go to? I miss classes."

"Valley School on Main st. You can come and observe my classes with me if you want. The teachers are awesome. They'll probably let you join even though its late in the semester. You pick up stuff easily."

"Thanks. I'd love that. Text me when your next class is and I'll meet ya there."

"Great! So why did you break up?"

"Huh?"

"You and your girlfriend? Lindsay?" Brittany was trying her very best to seem casual and subtle, but it wasn't really her best quality. Kate didn't seem to mind, or notice any alter motive.

"Oh...well, its kinda a long story."

"Are you saying that cause you don't wanna explain, or is it really long?" Kate laughed and they began practicing another flip. She maneuvered herself onto Brittany's back and jumped with the girl.

"Both?" She laughed as they fell onto the floor, not quite landing the flip. "We were each other's first real relationship, we had known each other forever before that, best friends and all. It just...well it wasn't working anymore, we were better as friends. That and she cheated on me. But I'm not really a person who likes to dwell on the past. It happened, it sucked, its over and I'm good." She smiled and stood up, pulling Brittany with her. They got back into position, Kate on Brittany's back and counted down, then flipped and landed perfectly, Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn – who had been watching – gave them a small applause. The girls just smiled at them and jokingly bowed. Brittany turned back to Kate.

"Well, I'm sorry."

Kate shrugged. "Like I said, its over. I'm okay." She sincerely smiled at the blonde. "Plus, I sorta got her back, I slept with someone she liked in her bed and she caught us."

Brittany laughed out loudly in shock and many eyes looked over at them. "Really?" She asked.

"Not exactly my proudest moment, but yeah. I can get bitchy."

Brittany smiled to herself. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Kate asked.

Not realizing she had said that out loud Brittany composed herself. "Huh? Oh nothing, our dance. We're gonna be awesome!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey, do you wanna hang out with me, San and Quinn this weekend?" Brittany eagerly asked. Santana had said that she wanted to chill out, but Brittany wanted to see her best friend happy and she liked Kate. She just had a feeling that the two girls would be perfect for each other. She promised Santana she wouldn't do anything but she had crossed her fingers behind her back. And Santana should have expected it – she was the one who taught Brittany that trick after all.

"Oh." Kate's face fell a little. "I would love to, but Rach, Mercedes, Kurt and I are having a sleepover extravaganza movie musical weekend." She laughed. "Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure."

"Great."

* * *

><p>While Brittany and Kate had been working on their dancing, Rachel had been lecturing Puck and Finn on vocal exercises, Sam and Mercedes had been – not so secretly – flirting with each other, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Artie had been "working" on a song while really talking about their weekend plans, Lauren had been complaining about something or other with Mr. Schue, and Santana and Quinn had been talking. The two girls had become closer since Nationals, somehow better than they had before. They had never been quite what either would consider close per say, but their relationship had changed over the last two years, and they were closer now. Quinn was also not as oblivious as Santana had hoped, especially with her little comment at Nationals and she pretty much knew that Santana was gay. She had also noticed her checking Kate out once or twice. Quinn was semi aware of what had been going on with Santana and Brittany, both girls had only hinted at it with her, neither coming out and talking about it, but Quinn was perceptive and had easily figured it all out.<p>

"Your drooling Santana."

"What?" Santana quickly looked away from Brittany and Kate and to her friend, who only smirked back at her.

"Come on, they are all over each other dancing, and they are sweaty and you are drooling."

Santana was shocked and quickly looked around to see if anyone else had heard her. Quinn simply rolled her eyes.

"You have got to get over it. No one cares." She reminded the latina.

"I'm just not ready." Quinn nodded, she understood.

"Its crazy that there is another Berry." Quinn said with another smirk. "Like one wasn't enough, the universe might explode at this point."

Santana laughed loudly and smiled at her friend. She was extremely happy that the two of them had become closer, she had forgotten that Q was actually an awesome friend. The girls looked back over at Brittany and Kate and clapped for them when they executed their flip with perfection. Santana instinctively lit up when both girls beamed at them and did an adorable little fake bow. She was still struggling – Brittany and Artie were officially back together and as much as she wanted to punch the cripple, she was grateful that he made her best friend happy. She still tended to look away every time she saw them kiss or cuddle, but it was – slowly – getting easier. She focused on her friendship with Quinn, and doing her best not to lash out at Berry, per Kate's request.

The two girls really hadn't spoken much the rest of the week since their little conversation in the hall, but Kate had been much nicer to Santana. Smiling and saying hello, not actively ignoring her. Santana was realizing that she actually did like the girl. If she was honest, her initial reaction was because the girl was hot and an out lesbian, but now, getting to know her from a distance – through Rachel and glee rehearsals – she liked her as a person. Kate was funny, really funny, and perhaps her best quality was being able to shut Berry up. All she had to do was grab the girls hand, and the tiny diva quieted down. Santana would have married her based on that alone!

* * *

><p>Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Kate all climbed into Kurt's car and made their way to Rachel's house. They had planned on stopping by there to drop off their school things, change clothes – or at least Kurt was going to attempt to force Rachel into something else – and head out to dinner and a movie. The four of them chatted on about musicals, Blaine and Kurt's relationship – which was going strong and completely adorable – and a new fashion show that Kurt had watched on youtube. By the time they made it to BreadSticks they had been talking nonstop for a good hour.<p>

"So, Mercedes, how is it going with you and Sam?" Kate asked as she popped a delicious breadstick into her mouth. Everyone at the table looked at her in complete shock.

"Excuse me?" Kurt almost screamed.

"You're going out with Sam?" Rachel asked excitedly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Mercedes Jones, Kate better be confused because I know you would not date someone and not tell me." Kurt glared at Mercedes, who, still shocked that Kate had found her out, and embarrassed about not telling her friends – slunk down in her seat a bit.

"Oh shit, was it supposed to be a secret or something? If it was, you're not very subtle. You guys look at each other all lovey like every five seconds. Its adorable. Also a little disgusting if I'm being honest. I mean, we get it, you like each other." Kate smiled at Mercedes.

"How could I not see it? How could you not tell me?" Kurt's voice – if at all possible – became even more high pitched.

Mercedes sighed. "We weren't hiding it. I mean not really. We just...we wanted to get to know each other without it being a big thing. I mean our glee club is practically incestuous as it is, if it didn't go anywhere we didn't want to be just two more glee kids hooking up. I was gonna tell you guys this weekend actually, but Kate beat me to it."

"Sorry." Kate sheepishly looked down at her pasta.

"Its cool girl." Mercedes smiled at the brunette and Rachel beamed, thrilled that her friends were becoming Kate's friends.

"And to think I got you together!" Rachel excitedly exclaimed.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Well, I am the one who arranged our little three way date to prom. I'm assuming that is when the two of you realized you undying romantic feelings towards each other. So technically I played the matchmaker." Rachel proudly boasted. Mercedes just glared, she liked Rachel, but she was a little annoyed that she was making _her _relationship be about the tiny diva. Kate noticed Mercedes' annoyance, and her sisters oblivion. She stuck out her hand and entwined it with Rachel's giving her three small squeezes – their sign that Rachel needed to chill – and smiled.

"Rach, let Mercedes talk." Rachel normally would have a diva storm out at being chastised and Kurt and Mercedes watched in awe as the tiny girl smiled, took a breath and looked happily at Mercedes.

"How is it going Mercedes? I'm very happy for you! Sam is a great guy, completely worthy of your affections and talent."

"That is amazing." Kurt proclaimed pointing to the two sisters. "Kate clearly has superpowers."

"I am going to tell you that I find that a little offensive and then be quiet because I would love to hear about Mercedes new relationship." Rachel said much to Kurt's surprise. Kurt looked over and connected eyes with Kate, who just smiled at him and took a bite of her pasta.

The rest of their dinner – and throughout most of the movie – they spent talking about Mercedes and Sam, much to Mercedes delight. She didn't get everyone's full attention often, especially when Rachel and Kurt were around, and it was a nice change for her. The four of them finished off the night in Rachel's room, another mattress had been pulled in onto the floor by Rachel's fathers and after the four got themselves into pjs, they popped another movie in. However, they spent most of the time talking through this movie as well and it was well after three am, when they finally managed to fall asleep.

Kurt and Mercedes were sharing the mattress on the floor and had been silent for at least fifteen minutes. Kate and Rachel were sharing Rachel's bed, and Kate had been quiet for a while as well, Rachel was exhausted, but not asleep yet. She rolled over to face Kate and gently poked her sister's back.

"Kate?" She whispered – or attempted to whisper. "Are you awake?" Kate gave a tiny groan and slowly rolled over to face Rachel.

"Yes. Be quiet." Rachel smiled.

"You talk in your sleep?" She teased.

"Yes."

"Wow!" Kate had yet to open her eyes. The two girl lay there for another three minutes or so, neither saying anything. Rachel was worried that Kate had really fallen asleep this time so she gently shook her sister's body.

"Kate?"

"Rachel?"

"I was just checking to see if you were asleep yet."

"Well, I was trying."

"Oh." They were silent for a few more minutes. Rachel watched her sister breathe in and out and then reached out and shook her yet again.

"Kate?" She whispered for a third time. It was almost four am by this point.

"Rachel?" Kate groaned with her eyes still shut. Rachel worried she had done it again. Pushed to hard and now her sister hated her. She had worried that more than once in the past week, but had been fighting the urge to think that ever since Kate yelled at her for it.

"Sorry." She whispered. Kate refused to open her eyes but she reached out a hand and pulled herself into Rachel, hugging the girl.

"Don't be sorry, just shut up and go to sleep." She said in the kindest possible way she could. Rachel smiled and hugged her back, allowing her eyes to finally close as well. After a couple more minutes she couldn't help herself and spoke up again.

"Kate?"

"Ugghhh Rach...I'm tired." Kate moaned.

"I know...I just...I just wanted to say...I'm really glad you're here."

Kate smiled and pulled her sister into a tighter hug. "Me too Rach. Me too." Rachel smiled. "But if you don't shut up and let me get some sleep, I am going to commit sororicide." Rachel gave a tiny yelp but smiled and shut her eyes finally allowing her sister to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate woke up the next morning to her sister jumping on top of her body and belting out a high C. She had never wanted to kill anyone more in her life. Kurt and Mercedes were also thrust out of their slumber and found Rachel reaching out and smacking them awake from on top of her sister. All three of them glared at the tiny brunette.

"Kate, kill her." Mercedes groaned.

Kate reached up and wrapped her arms around her sister yanking her off and onto her own side of the bed. As Rachel giggled and began to sing again Kate promptly clamped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"No." She warned.

"That is the worst possible way to wake up." Kurt moaned as he flipped his body over and planted his face into his pillow. Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, did someone jump on either of you?" Kate yelled in frustration. Rachel froze a little still in her sister's grasp. She was slowly realizing that her sister was not quite the morning person that she was. Kate noticed her reaction and rolled herself on top of Rachel and gently slammed herself into the girl's stomach – giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"Ouch!" Rachel giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Kate laughed back. She looked down at her sister and noticed a devilish grin slowly creeping onto the diva's face. Rachel put her fingers to her lips, motioning for her sister to be quiet and nodded over towards Mercedes and Kurt. Kate grinned as she realized Rachel's plan and nodded. She quietly removed herself from her sister and the two of them slowly moved down off of the bed. Tip toeing down by the mattress at the foot of Rachel's bed – Kurt and Mercedes had attempted to drift back to sleep. Rachel slowly counted with her fingers and on three both girls pounced. Kate landed on top of Kurt and Rachel on top of Mercedes, both squealing with delight.

"Fuck!" Mercedes screamed. Kurt only managed an 'omphf' like sound. Mercedes wasted no time in shoving the small girl off and reaching for her pillow. Once Rachel realized what was happening she was too late, Mercedes whacked her with it screeching out in laughter. Rachel screamed and ran to get her pillow – Kate right at her heals.

The four of them proceeded to have an all out pillow fight war to the death that lasted almost forty minutes.

Finally Kurt and Kate looked at each other and held their hands up in defeat.

"I'm starving." Kate declared.

"And if I don't get some coffee, preferably a non fat latte, I may die." Kurt dramatically stated, which only caused Kate to grin and give him one final whack with her pillow as she bolted downstairs to the kitchen.

Rachel was what one would describe as the worst cook in the world and admitted that while she possessed many talents, mastering her fathers fancy coffee maker had never been one of them. Her three friends teased her about this and Kate quickly moved over to figure the contraption out – having fantastically delicious coffee prepared for them all in a matter of six minutes.

"Oh shit, Rachel, I am steeling your sister and bringing her home with me. She can make me this shit every morning." Mercedes said as she practically inhaled the steaming black liquid. Kurt nodded furiously in agreement.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but its better than my lattes!"

"No way!" Rachel ran over and wrapped her arms around her sister's back possessively. "She is mine!"

The four of them burst out in laughter yet again. Something that would happen over and over again in the next few hours and days to come.

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't want Santana to feel lonely since she had been spending so much time with Artie in the last two weeks or so. She and Artie had been working really hard on re-kindling their relationship and besides the dinner at BreadSticks, Brittany hadn't really seen Santana. So she called up Quinn and they decided to have a girls weekend. The had hung out mindlessly watching tv, sneaking liquor from Brittany's mom and passing out friday night. None of them woke up until well after noon the next day, not one of the three had ever been morning people, and the alcohol the night before had only added to that. By the time they had dragged themselves out of bed, nursed their slight hangovers with copious amounts of water and coffee, showered and gotten dressed it was practically three in the afternoon. None of them were really interested in drinking or watching tv anymore and they were sick of being cooped up in the house, so they decided to do the only thing teenagers in small town Ohio could do – hit the mall.<p>

"Does anyone have anything they actually need to get, or are we just gonna wander around?" Quinn asked.

"I want a stuffed duck from the toy store." Brittany said, which caused her friends to smile.

"Okay B, lets go." The three girls linked arms – Quinn in the middle, which was much easier for both Santana and Brittany for the time being – and headed out in search of the perfect stuffed duck.

* * *

><p>The fabulous four divas – well, Kate resented being considered a diva, but the three others insisted that she had the talent to consider herself one whether she had the drive or not – had spent the entire morning acting along, singing and dancing all of the numbers to <em>Singing in the Rain, The Sound of Music, <em>and_ Funny Girl. _Only stopping to drink more coffee – made very strongly and causing the four teenagers to be much more hyper than normal – and to use the restroom. Rachel's fathers only came in once and laughed vowing never to enter again at the sight of Rachel and Kurt completely – and purposely for laughs – overacting "You are Woman, I am Man" from _Funny Girl._ By lunchtime they were all starving and as fun as it had been, itching to get out of the house. Kurt desperately wanted to meet up with Blaine, and Mercedes – while much less desperate, also wanted to see Sam. Rachel sent a text to Finn as well, knowing that if he found out from his brother that they were out and all with their boyfriends, he would be jealous. The three divas also decided that the mall would be the perfect place to scope out a hot new girl for Kate – something she did not look particularly thrilled about.

It took them almost another hour simply to get out of the house, and by the time they finally did, it was almost three.

Blaine, Sam and Finn promised to meet the four at the food court near the toy store and the girls all piled into Kurt's car. They spent the entire fifteen minutes belting out to _Phantom of the Opera _and were still singing along as they made their way into the mall – arms all linked.

Kurt noticed Blaine and the boys first, gave a small squeal of delight and sprinted into his arms in the most adorable way possible. Sam and Mercedes – still shy about their new found relationship – sheepishly grinned at each other and entwined their hands.

"Dude, I can't believe you guys didn't tell us you were going out!" Finn said with a dopey grin on his face. Rachel internally groaned and took her boyfriend's hand. Sam simply smiled at Mercedes, full of complete adorableness and Kate, Rachel and Kurt all smiled at each other – happy for their friend.

"Do you guys wanna get some lunch? Or rather an afternoon snack?" Blaine asked the group. They all nodded and went off to grab something to eat. Finn, Sam, and Mercedes went over to Taco Bell, Blaine and Kurt said they felt like chinese, and Kate went with Rachel to Subway to get a vegetarian sandwich.

"How can you eat a sub with just veggies?"

"Its delicious." Kate frowned and ordered a turkey sub much to Rachel's annoyance. Kate smiled and jokingly held it in front of her sister's face. Rachel yelped and ran away, with Kate chasing her all the way back to their table.

The seven teens dug in, all of them starving and talked over each other loudly and with complete enjoyment. Sam noticed three girls, two blondes and one brunette walking out of the toy store clad with bags and smiled.

"Quinn! Brittany! Santana! Over here!" He yelled out. The other six teens turned their heads to where Sam was yelling, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine smiled, Rachel and Finn cringed and Kate looked completely indifferent.

Brittany lit up and ran over to the table, hauling Santana and Quinn with her. Neither of the girls seemed all that thrilled to join the rest of the glee kids as Brittany did.

"Hi guys!" Brittany yelled in excitement as she hugged a shocked Blaine.

"Hey." Sam grinned. Quinn gave him a small smile and took notice of his hand entwined with Mercedes'. She looked at Mercedes and raised her eyebrow. Mercedes froze for a second, worried that her relationship would cause the blonde pain. She and Quinn hadn't hung out much recently but the two were still close and part of the reason she didn't want to tell people about her relationship with Sam was fear of hurting Quinn. Thankfully, Quinn broke into a smile and she wrapped her arms around Mercedes.

"I'm happy for you, he's a great guy." She whispered into her friends ear. Mercedes beamed and hugged Quinn back, then scooted over so Quinn could pull up a chair. Brittany wasted no time, snatched two chairs while Santana stood there awkwardly, she gently shoved her into one of the chairs and next to Kate, then sat herself down next to Blaine. Santana uncomfortably fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sam asked the trio. They shook their heads, they had eaten earlier.

Kate took a sip of her lemonade and smiled at Santana. She felt her heart beat a little faster and managed to smile back.

"I gotta use the bathroom. Rach?" Kate asked. Rachel nodded and stood up with her sister.

"We'll be right back." Rachel said as she took her sister's hand and skipped over to the bathrooms with Santana watching them the whole way.

"So, who wants the dirt?" Kurt quickly asked as soon as the two brunettes were out of earshot.

"Huh?" Quinn asked.

"On Kate. We have been talking extensively during our sleepover and her relationship could be made into a soap opera! Its some of the best gossip I've gotten in forever."

"Kurt..." Blaine warned.

"Hush...you'll want to hear this. And Kate doesn't seem to care."

"What?" Santana asked a little too eagerly, and quickly calmed herself.

"Well..." Kurt leaned into the table and lowered his voice, instinctively so did everyone else, minus Mercedes – who had already heard the story. "Her ex is named Lindsay, she is a 5'9" italian goddess with a pair of boobs that could make even me straight. I saw a picture. Literally, the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"If I were to go gay, it'd be with someone who looked like her." She added. Sam's eyes lit up at the possibilities and Quinn noticing gave him a hard pinch on the arm. He sheepishly looked down.

"Apparently, they were best friends as kids, Kate was her foster sister at one point, but for like some weird legal reason she couldn't stay, I dunno why, but she practically lived there. Lindsay's whole family, and when I saw whole I mean like huge, the girl has six brothers and two sisters, plus like cousins all on the block, they all loved Kate. They pretty much dated from the time they were thirteen, I guess it was on an off a lot. Crazy fights. I mean one is italian and one is irish, thats like more tempers than should ever be allowed in the same room."

None of this information was making Santana feel better. She reached out and began drinking down Kate's lemonade nervously.

"So, about three months ago, they got into this huge public fight, Lindsay totally smacked Kate in front of all their friends, as gorgeous as she is, she's sounds like a possessive, psychotic whore. Lindsay slept with one of Kate's other best friends, actually two of them, Megan and Thane. So the girl goes both ways. Kate found out and broke up with her. But, our Katie has a bit of a mean streak of her own and totally seduced this other hottie that Lindsay had always had a crush on and slept with her. Get this, _In. Lindsay's. Bed._ I have never loved someone more. Kate is my new hero."

Thoroughly pleased with himself, Kurt leaned back and sipped his carmel macchiato while his friends were left to digest this new information.

"Well, I'm flattered Kurt." Kate said from behind. Kurt's face paled and the entire table turned to look at Kate and Rachel standing behind Kurt and Blaine. Rachel with her hands on her hips looking pissed off and Kate just looking amused.

"Oh..shit...Kate, I'm..." Kurt began.

Rachel instantly cut him off. "The minute we leave you begin gossiping about her? Kurt what is wrong with you? That is her private business! How would you like it if I went around telling Blaine and the whole world how you used to be in love with Finn? In a horrible creepy stalker sort of way I might add, for years and never even thinking how it might..." Kate reached out and covered Rachel's mouth with her hand. She smiled at a very embarrassed looking Kurt.

"Its fine. I don't care Kurt." Kate walked back over to her seat with her hand still covering Rachel's mouth and sat her sister down.

"I wasn't finished!"

"Yes, you were."

"Kate!"

"Rach, I'm a big girl. I could care less, if it bothered me, trust me Kurt would know." Kurt and the rest of the table looked relived, but Rachel glanced over at Kurt in annoyance. She had gotten to be fiercely protective of her sister in a very short time.

"Did you really sleep with a girl in your ex's bed?" Finn asked. Everyone glared at him, but he didn't get the message. Kate just laughed and wondered what exactly Rachel saw in the big doofy idiot.

"I'm not exactly proud of that, but yeah."

"Badass." Brittany said with a smile. Kate reached out to finish off her lemonade only to find it no longer there. She looked next to her and saw that it was in Santana's hands. The latina was finishing it off. Kate frowned and stared at her until Santana looked over. Not realizing what was happening Santana internally began freaking out, until Kate raised her eyebrows and reached out and took her drink back. Santana almost spit the lemonade in her mouth out.

"You drank it all!" Kate pouted. Everyone finally saw the relation between Rachel and Kate and were all knocked speechless for a minute. Santana only stared. Kate turned back to her still in full pout, grabbed the latina's hand and hauled her up out of her seat. "You owe me another lemonade."

Brittany beamed as Kate – still holding Santana's hand – pulled her back over to the Subway and forced a speechless Santana to purchase her a second lemonade. Quinn caught Brittany's eye and they both snickered to each other.

"Well that's new." Kurt exclaimed. "I kinda love that she can force Santana into things. This is definitely going to somehow end up in my favor."

"How?" Quinn scoffed. Kurt simply shrugged.

"Entertainment if nothing else." Quinn glared at him until he ducked his head into Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I didn't realize I drank it all. I was just really thirsty."<p>

"Its fine." Kate said as she happily accepted the new cup from Santana. "Your debt is now repaid." She look a big sip and then held it out to Santana. "Want any?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. But if you want more, just leave me some next time." Kate smiled and Santana instinctively returned it.

"Was all that stuff true?" Santana finally asked as she handed over the cash to the woman at the register.

"About Linds?" Kate asked. Santana absolutely hated the fact that Kate used a nickname to refer to her ex and felt herself stiffen in anger. She curtly nodded her head and took her change from the woman. "Oh, yeah unfortunately. I told you when we met that I knew how you felt. I wasn't lying." Santana raised her eyebrow in questioning and Kate sighed deeply. "I was in love with her. And she...well, she wasn't really in love with me back. Not the same way. She's bi, but really she's more into guys. She stuck around longer than she should have after she realized that she loved me, but more as a friend than actually in love with me. We tried to make it work anyway but...it just made us both hate each other. We had nasty fights, said really awful things, we hurt each other a lot, and on purpose. We should have just stopped once we both realized what was going on, I mean its fucking high school! We took it too seriously and just blew it out of proportion. But in a way...I'm glad it happened."

Santana who had been intently holding her gaze looked up a little in confusion. "Why?" She asked.

Kate sighed again, neither girl had made any moves to head back to the table yet. "Well, it taught me a lot about myself. And it showed me what an unhealthy relationship looks like early on in life, now I know what I don't want ever again. And I know better how to avoid it in the future. Plus, this old guy, Crazy Pete, who walks around NYC, told me once that its best to get your heart broken when you're young. Once you know what it feels like, you've got the rest of your life to mend it."

Santana smiled. "You take advice from a homeless guy named Crazy Pete?"

"Hell yeah!" Kate smiled back. "If you met him you would too. He's homeless cause he wants to be, I mean, he is a little crazy, lost his shit in the Korean war, but he is the best guy I know in a weird way. Crazy Pete probably saved my life more than once." Kate broke eye contact with Santana then, feeling very exposed and embarrassed. "Enough about me, how 'bout you? You ever gonna tell me who this guy you're in love with is? We gotta knock some sense into him and make him fall madly in love with you. I mean hell, I've known you like a week and your awesome. You're hot as hell, any guy would be lucky to have you!"

Santana beamed. "Oh...well...its not...I mean its actually not a..." Santana stammered trying to force the words out and Kate waited, patiently, but confused. Santana finally looked Kate in the eye and took a deep breath. "It's Brittany." She forced herself to hold eye contact with the smaller brunette and felt like she was going to die. She had never actually come out and said it to anyone, not even Quinn, though she knew that Quinn was aware, but she had never said it out loud. "I'm a...well, I'm a lesbian."

"Oh." Kate took a sip of her lemonade while Santana had a mild heart attack. "She's dating that wheelchair kid?"

Santana nodded. "Artie."

"I wold feel a little bad if we took a cripple's girlfriend." Kate said completely seriously. Santana paused only a second and then burst out in laughter. Doubling over and unable to breathe, she had to use Kate to hold herself up. Kate just smiled back, realizing that this was the first time the latina had really let this all out.

"Oh, I knew I liked you." Santana finally managed to get out. Kate smiled and linked her arm with Santana's.

"I'm very likable."

"And clearly modest as well."

"We all have our flaws."

Santana giggled and realized that she didn't feel awkward being this close to the girl, it felt good, natural, easy, almost like it did with B. Not quite, but enough that it surprised her. Thinking of Brittany, Santana froze and quickly held Kate in place, forcing her to stop moving back to their table.

"I'm not...I mean B knows cause we've talked about it...and Q kinda figured it out but I'm...no one else...I don't want.."

"I get it." Santana didn't seem all that reassured. "Santana, just cause I'm out doesn't mean you have to be. I think you'd be a lot happier, but when people are ready to come out they will. Its up to you. I would never say anything about your personal life to anyone else. Its no one's business but yours."

"Thanks." Santana said in relief.

"No problem." With that Kate skipped back over to the table and sat down like nothing had happened. Santana followed suit and only slowly shook her head at the glances Quinn and Brittany gave her. Both girls nodded, getting the signal that their friend would tell them later.

"Now, who wants to shop!" Kurt yelled happily. All of the girls cheered and all of the boys, minus Blaine groaned.

"We're gonna have to carry a lot of bags aren't we?" Sam asked Finn.

"Yup."

"Damn."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam Finn and Blaine were dropping bags as they tried to keep up with the girls (and Kurt) running ahead of them.

"Kurt! We can't carry anymore." Finn yelled out as he dropped Rachel's tiny bag for the third time. Sam reached down and caught it before it hit the ground. "Thanks."

"Kurt! Sweetie, he is serious." Blaine called out after his boyfriend. Kurt spun around, his hands on his hips in total dramatic fashion and glared at the three boys. Blaine just gave him a smile, not playing into his diva tantrum. "I mean it. After this store, the boys and I are going to leave. Your bags will be sitting here by the fountain. Have a wonderful time ladies." With that Blaine gave them a smile and gently set down the bags in his hands – much to Kurt's dismay.

"Can we do that?" Sam asked Finn. He only shrugged and followed suit with Blaine.

"Oh quit being pussies. We'll be done in a couple of minutes." Santana yelled out in frustration.

"Please?" Brittany added with a pout.

The boys looked at each other and seemed to silently come to a conclusion. Blaine, clearly the bravest of the three, spoke up. "We will be waiting here. If you're not back in half an hour, we're leaving your stuff and you to find your own ways home."

"I drove." Kurt reminded his boyfriend with a grin.

"Yes, but your brand new sweater will most likely be stolen if left unattended." Blaine smirked back. Kurt's face fell momentarily – picturing the horror – then a look of determination took over.

"Ladies! Move your asses!" He screamed while linking arms with Mercedes and Rachel and hauling them along, almost at a full sprint. Quinn smiled and Brittany screamed in delight, pulling the other blonde along with her. While the boys happily sat down on the edge of the fountain guarding the bags, only Santana and Kate were left alone in the middle of the mall. They smiled shyly at one another and slowly walked along, neither feeling the hurried frenzy to finish shopping as their friends. They had stuck close to each other through the entire shopping trip and had talked a lot.

"So..." They both started at the same time, then laughed.

"Sorry, go ahead." Kate said, smiling at the latina.

"No its not...I mean...it must be really boring here for you. After being used to NYC. There is nothing here to do but hang at the mall."

Kate thought for a moment before answering. "No its not. Bad I mean. I have to admit, I kinda thought it would suck a little. But...sure there are a ton of things to do in NYC, but you can easily get bored there. Its really the people you're with you know? My friends there were...I dunno how to explain it. We were friends, but we weren't."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we'd known each other forever, and it was easy, but thats all it was. We were together out of comfort rather than anything else. It was more habitual. Not that we hated each other or anything, I mean we had fun, but we were just hanging to have some company. All of us knew once school was over and we moved, college, work, whatever, we knew that we wouldn't really keep in touch."

Both girls were silent as they finally caught up to their friends. Both thinking about the nature of friendship, and what makes certain people click, while others don't. Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany were excitedly pulling things of racks and holding them up to each other, even Rachel and Quinn had been – not quite getting along – but calmly tolerating each other's presence the whole day. Their relationship seemed to have gotten better since Nationals. Quinn didn't seem to hold the same distain for the tiny brunette as she used too. That had more to do with Quinn attempting to be less of a raging bitch and more of a good person, than her actually enjoying spending time with the smaller girl. Either way, it made everyone else have more fun now that they weren't worried that Quinn would lead a gullible Rachel down some alley and slit her throat or something. Santana and Kate hung back near the store entrance and mindlessly glanced around while the rest of them shopped.

Nearly fifteen minutes had gone by and Santana made a point to tell Quinn, who told Mercedes, who in turn warned Kurt that their time was slowly dwindling; who pouted and ran to try on yet another pair of jeans. Kate giggled at the sight and Santana felt herself staring at the other girl yet again. Her laugh was beautiful, her giggle, was beyond adorable and she found herself giggling along as well. Santana Lopez was not one to giggle. When Kate caught her, it only made the pair of them laugh harder. Rachel turned around at the sound of her sister's laugh and lifted her brow at the two girls in confusion. Kate was laughing too hard to speak so she only shook her head and waved her had as if to say, "nothing". Rachel looked a little disappointed and slightly jealous but turned her attention back to Mercedes as she displayed her outfit.

When Santana and Kate finally stopped laughing at each other, they sat down next to each other on the only available bench and watched from afar as their friends paraded out of the dressing rooms, one by one. Brittany bounded out in excitement, clad in a skin tight, very short, slinky black dress that hung onto her every curve. Mercedes let out a whistle and everyone fawned over her, Santana included. Brittany looked like sex on a stick.

"You're drooling." Kate whispered into Santana's ear. Santana was thoroughly embarrassed at being told that for the second time in the last few days and at how excited Kate's breath on her ear made her. She quickly looked away from Brittany and down into her lap. "I was just joking." Kate said quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry."

"No its okay." Santana was quiet and kept her eyes down to her hands. Kate looked down and took one of them in her own, causing Santana to momentarily forget to breathe.

"One of my friends, Morgan, I was closer with her than my others I guess, she read this book a while ago. I have no idea what it was, but she read some part out loud. It said something like; _I wish friends held hands more often, like when they are kids. I'm not sure why we have to grow up and get embarrassed about it. _I never got that. I was never really big on physical affection. Lindsay was." This caused Santana to stiffen with jealously; but if Kate noticed, she ignored it. "It was only so she could like, claim me or whatever, it always pissed me off. I want someone to touch me cause they want to, not to prove to other people walking by that I'm theirs or whatever. But anyway, Rachel is totally the most affectionate person on the planet, so I've gotten so used to someone just holding my hand, or hugging me, of cuddling just to be contact with another person. So I get that now. Why friends should hold hands when they grow up."

"Is that why you're holding my hand?" Santana asked in a half whisper.

"Yes and no."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Explain."

"Yes, because of what I just said, I'm used to touching other people now. No, because I don't really know you all that well, so I'm not sure how the friend thing applies. But I feel like we're friends. It clicks. I dunno why, or how, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. But mostly, because you looked sad, like you needed someone to hold your hand." As Santana stiffened again and tried to pull her hand away, Kate tightened her grip and leaned in closer. "It wasn't out of pity." Santana turned and the girls made eye contact for the first time in a while. "I can tell you're someone who doesn't let others in very well. You don't want pity. I'm like that too. But I'm learning how not to be, Rachel helps. She kinda forces you to talk, so its hard not to." Kate said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Berry is awesome." Santana said sarcastically. Kate glared at the girl and started to pull her hand away. This time, it was Santana who tightened her grip. Desperate to keep the contact she was realizing she needed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Kate paused for a second, considering and then relaxed.

"Shit!" Quinn called out noticing the time. "We've got to go now! The boys are going to leave in two minutes."

Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany sprinted to the register with their items in their hands. Rachel hadn't seen anything out that she wanted so she came over to sit with Kate. Clearly a little confused at seeing her sister holding hands with Santana Lopez she tentatively squeezed in. Santana glared at her for interrupting but was met with a tight squeeze from Kate and stopped. She frowned however when Kate took Rachel's hand into her free one. Not a second later, the three other girls and Kurt came sprinting over to them.

"Run!" Shouted Kurt. "I have clothes at stake here!" Kate, Rachel and Santana – all refusing to let go of their hands – sprinted after them with a little difficulty.

The teens made their way to the fountain just as the three boys stood up to leave. Kurt screamed and jumped into Blaine – holding him in place. "We made it!" He proudly exclaimed.

"Just." Blaine reminded him.

"Still made it." Kurt smirked as he placed a peck on his boyfriend's lips. Santana watched them longingly and involuntarily rubbed her thumb over Kate's hand. Kate looked up at the latina and smiled. Rachel, annoyed at the lack of her sister's attention, pulled her away from Santana and towards Kurt and Mercedes - much to Santana's annoyance.

"We better get going. My dads are expecting us back for dinner." She reminded her guests. Mercedes and Kurt nodded and Kate looked back at a pissed of Santana and gave her a small smile in apology. Quinn was the only one who noticed and she moved closer to her friend, linking their arms together.

"We should head out too." She nodded to Brittany. "We've got our own sleepover to finish."

"Can we join?" Finn asked excitedly. Rachel slapped him and Quinn only glared amused at the idiocy of her ex.

"No. Girls only." Brittany said.

"Come on Finn, you can hang with me. You too Blaine." Sam said, clapping his hand on Finn's back.

"But you live in a cramped hotel room." Finn whined. Rachel – and everyone else – looked completely appalled at Finn's lack of restraint. She reached out to slap him again, this time much harder than the playful pat from before.

"Finn!" She practically screamed. "Apologize!"

"Oh shit, sorry man. I didn't mean it like that. I'm tired."

"Its cool." Sam said shaking it off.

"We can go to my house. Kurt's at Rachel's. You can stay over. You too if you want Blaine." Finn said in attempt to apologize for his remark to Sam.

"Sounds good."

"I'll have to take a rain check. I've got to work early tomorrow morning." Blaine said with a smile. He placed a kiss on Kurt's lips then began lifting bags to get everyone moving.

The group all walked out together, each holding at least one bag and made their way to their separate cars. Rachel, Mercedes, and Kate climbed into Kurt's, Mercedes' calling shotgun. Blaine made his way over to his own after kissing Kurt goodbye yet again. Finn and Sam helped pile bags into Kurt's trunk and then after kissing their girlfriends goodbye headed off for some male bonding time. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were actually parked only about four cars away from Kurt's, so the boys helped them pile bags into their car as well. Brittany bounded back over to Kurt's car and wrenched the doors open. She insisted on hugging all four of them before they left. Quinn – who was not really a hugger – just gave everyone, even Rachel, a smile goodbye. Santana looked on in silence, clearly wanting to say something to Kate, but not with everyone's eyes on her. As Brittany hugged everyone Santana just stared into Kate's eyes; noticing that they weren't actually blue as she originally thought. Now that the girl was wearing a green shirt, she realized they had both blue and green, and one was more distinct than the other depending on what the girl was wearing. She smiled and nodded her head at the girl in a goodbye, then followed her friends.

Quinn pulled her into the front seat with her before the latina could object. Brittany happily climbed into the backseat. "That was so much fun! We should all hang out more often." She exclaimed.

"You know, it actually was." Quinn agreed. "Even Berry didn't bother me."

"She's fun." Brittany argued.

"I wouldn't really go that far, but she is tolerable around her sister."

"What did you guys talk about?" Brittany asked a quiet Santana.

"Huh?" Santana had been staring out the window. "Oh, nothing really. Her friends in NYC mostly."

"You held hands." Brittany said simply. Both Santana and Quinn froze. Quinn, knowing any public – or private for that matter – acknowledgment of Santana's sexuality made the latina crazy and closed off; and Santana because the person saying it was Brittany. "I'm glad." Brittany stated as she leaned forward and in between her friends. "I said it already, but you guys are hot together."

"B!" Santana yelled as Quinn just hid her smile.

"Its true! Quinn? Aren't they both hot?"

"I'm not sure if I'm the best judge of that."

"Quinn you can tell if someone is hot or not. Anyone can. You're hot, San's hot, I'm hot, Kate's hot, even Rachel is a little hot. But not when she wears her sweaters. Her legs are hot though! And Artie's hot, and Sam's hot, Finn's not really hot, but he's sort of cute, and..."

"B, we get it. Yes, Santana and Kate are both attractive and they look cute together, but you've got to stop pushing it." Quinn said as gently and diplomatically as she could with both Santana and Brittany within earshot.

"San?" Brittany asked meekly. "Does it bother you when I say you guys are hot together?"

"A little bit. Its just weird coming from you. That, and we're not together. We're just friends."

"Cause you're in love with me still?" Quinn gripped the wheel and kept her attention on the road trying to give Santana some form of privacy. Santana only nodded her head and kept her gaze out the window. "You know I just want you to be happy right?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded again. "Okay good. If you want me to stop helping you get into Kate's pants I will." Both Quinn and Santana had to laugh at that, and they caught each other's eyes and smiled.

"How about if I need your help I'll ask. If not, lets just not talk about it?"

"Okay!" Brittany hugged Santana as best she could from the backseat. "But one more question, did you at least get her number?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Have you met me?" She asked cockily.

Brittany nodded seriously. "Yes! We've known each other our whole lives! Do you not remember me San? Quinn she has amnesia!"

"No, B. Its an expression. Yes, I got her number."

"Oh...okay good. What's my favorite animal?"

"Ducks why?"

"Making sure you really remember me."

"You're a hard one to forget B."

"I know!"

* * *

><p>After dinner Kate's phone buzzed. She flipped it open and saw Santana's name pop up. The latina had grabbed her phone from her hands while they were in the fourth store of the day, taken her number and put her own into Kate's phone before the girl knew what had happened. She grinned.<p>

**What are the divas extraordinaire making you do? **Kate laughed and typed back.

**We're watching a movie. You?**

**Same! What movie?**

**Guess.**

**Something with Barbra Streisand? **

**That was yesterday.**

**Ah! Humm...is it a musical?**

**Yes.**

**An old one?**

**No.**

**Give me a hint.**

**There are whores in corsets. **Santana burst out into laughter and Brittany and Quinn looked at her funny. She threw her pillow at them and turned her attention back to her phone.

**Humm...something else. **

**Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I'd never seen the sky before. Want to linger inside your kiss, each day I'm loving you more and more. **Santana stopped breathing.

**What?**

**Its lyrics to one of the songs! Its Moulin Rouge. **

**Oh, never seen it. I thought you were declaring your love for me. **

**Haha, oh, sorry. How have you never seen it? We are going to have to fix that. **

Rachel noticed that her sister's attention was no longer on Satine and Christian, but rather her phone. She moved from the floor and set herself down next to Kate on the couch, engulfing the girl in her tiny arms and resting her head on her shoulder.

"You are missing the best part." She complained.

"I've seen it a billion times Rach." Rachel only pouted. Kate dropped her phone and tackled her sister, straddling her and tickling her in the stomach. Rachel squealed and tried to get away, but Kate was relentless.

"Shut up you guys, we are gushing over the hotness that is Ewan McGregor!" Mercedes complained.

"Sorry." Kate giggled as she released Rachel and pulled her into a hug. Rachel happily quieted down as well, hugging her sister back. After a minute Kate's phone buzzed again and she went to retrieve it from under the couch cushion.

"Who are you talking to anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Santana."

"Why?"

"We're friends now."

"I repeat, why?"

"She's cool. And I told her our friendship would be over the minute she did anything mean to you."

"Really?" Kate nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kate flipped her phone and found she had four unread messages from Santana. She smiled to herself.

**What's it about? **The first message read, not even three seconds after Kate had sent hers.

**Corsets doesn't sound promising, but whores does. **A second, about a minute after the first.

**Kate?** A third, about three minutes after the second message.

**Hey, earth to Kate? **A fourth, sent about five minutes from Kate's last message to Santana.

Kate quickly typed a reply and then dropped her phone in her lap, cuddling with Rachel as they watched Satine fall from her swing high above the adoring crowd. Rachel gasped, as she always did at that part and Kate laughed.

* * *

><p>Santana was freaking out. She read through their messages thinking she must have said something to piss the other girl off. Quinn had told her that she needed to chill out, and she tried, but that didn't stop her from sending four messages and glancing at her phone every two seconds. When her phone finally buzzed five minutes later she leapt for it so quickly that she dropped it.<p>

**Sorry, got pulled into a tickling war with Rach. And Satine is practically dying, very dramatic. **Santana immediately replied.

**I hope you won. It would be embarrassing to get beat by someone as tiny as Berry. Satine?**

**Nicole Kidman's character. One of the whores. Of course I won! But Rach is surprisingly strong and quick, she can hold her own. **

**I'll believe that when I see it. **

**She has beaten me in tickle fights more than once. **

**I'm embarrassed for you. **

**:P Mean. **

**I speak the truth. If you can't even beat Berry, then you need some serious help. I thought you were a new yorker?**

**I am very scrappy I'll have you know. **

**I could take you in seconds. **

**! Could not!**

**Could too.**

**Could not.**

**Too.**

**Not.**

**Too.**

**Not. **

This went on back and fourth for approximately six minutes, neither girl willing to give up. Finally Quinn snatched the phone from Santana and jumped away before the latina could grab it back.

**You are both tough. Give it up already – Quinn.**

"I hate you." Santana said as she took her phone back from Quinn and smacked her with her pillow.

"Something needed to be done."

"I'm totally cutting off all your hair in your sleep."

"Santana, I already cut all my hair off. On your suggestion I might add. Look at me. Its all gone."

"Fine, but I'm doing something to you you will hate." Quinn smirked and lay back down on the floor next to Brittany, completely unafraid of Santana. Santana sighed in frustration until her phone buzzed again and she lit up.

**Well, I guess that settles that. **

**Hardly. **

**Quinn will have to be the judge then. Tickle fight to prove it?**

**Hell yeah. Pillows too. **

**This sounds like the beginning of a teenage boys wet dream. **

**Or a lesbians. **

**True. **Santana was afraid that for some reason she shouldn't have said that. Her phone was silent for a minute or two and just as she was going to type something to change the subject, it buzzed again. **I had fun today. If you ever need to talk, about...Brittany, or anything let me know okay?**

**Thanks. I'll hold you to that. **

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, sorry its been so long. I am trying to re-read all the Harry Potter books before the final movie comes out, 2 left! Haha, but I figured I would give you guys a small update, and I promise a nice long one when I'm done:) And I will try to update more frequently:) enjoy!**

Rachel woke up to find her sister sprawled out on top of her sleeping soundly. She smiled. Rachel was very affectionate, and finding that her sister appeared to be a cuddlier was sweet. At the moment however, it was proving to be problematic since Rachel needed to use the bathroom. Rachel looked over to her clock, 6:18am, Sunday morning. She hadn't bothered to set her usual 6:00am alarm that morning, knowing her sister and her friends would surely kill her. She seemed to have an inner clock anyway, and knew she would be up early. The girls and Kurt hadn't stayed up as late as they had the night before. Rachel slowly lifted her sister's arm and gently slid out from under her grasp and off of the bed. Tip toeing into her bathroom she gently shut the door behind her.

After reliving herself and brushing her teeth Rachel realized she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Not bothering to change out of her pjs, she tip toed around Kurt and Mercedes on the extra mattress on the floor and downstairs. Moving around the kitchen as quietly as she could in order to give her friends and fathers some extra sleep, Rachel started some coffee and looked around to find breakfast. She decided pancakes would be perfect. Pulling out ingredients for vegan pancakes, she fired up the stovetop and began cooking.

After the coffee was made, Rachel had prepared the batter and just begun pouring the first pancake onto the pan when Kate shuffled downstairs, sleep still in her eyes.

"Good morning." Rachel said cheerfully. Kate simply grunted in reply, plopped herself down at the table and dropped her head into her arms. "I see someone is not quite awake yet." Kate rolled her head in something resembling a "no" into her arms. Rachel laughed, got a mug, dropped one packet of splenda into it and poured out coffee; setting it in front of her very grumpy sister. "That may help." With that she turned her attention back to her pancakes to make sure they didn't burn. She was determined to become a good cook.

"I hate morning." Kate groaned. "Why are we awake?"

"I'm awake because I am a morning person. I'm always awake at this time. Usually working out, but I can't help it. I wake up no matter what. I have no idea why you're awake. Go back to bed. Kurt and Mercedes are still sleeping."

"I can't." Kate whined.

"And why not?" Rachel asked with a smile. She found her tired, grumpy, sister to be very amusing.

"You woke me up!"

"I did not!" Rachel said quickly. "I was very careful not to wake you. If you woke up it was your own fault!"

"No!" Kate pouted, very Rachel – like. "I woke up cause you were gone!" At that she dropped her head back into her arms and refused to look at Rachel anymore. Rachel flipped the pancake successfully, smiled at her improvement, and ran over to her sister, encircling her into a tight hug.

"That is very sweet."

"It is not." Kate mumbled into her arms, still refusing to look up at her sister.

"I think it is. The fact that someone can't sleep without me! I think its magnificent. It makes me feel important, and special, and wanted and..."

"Annoying?" Kate interrupted.

"Not at all." Rachel said as she poked Kate in the ribs. Kate finally looked up.

"You're gross vegan pancakes are burning."

"Oh no!" Rachel released her sister and ran to the oven. Flipping her pancake, it was in fact slightly burnt, but she quickly lowered the flame a little and poured another one out. Kate watched in amusement and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, you may be a horrible cook who likes weird food, but you sure as hell know how to make a cup of coffee."

Rachel beamed, then dropped her face to something attempting to appear stern. "I am a fantastic cook I will have you know! You loved the vegan pasta. And you liked the ice cream! Why do you think pancakes will be any less delicious? Where is your faith in me?"

"You are too dramatic for your own good."

"I agree." Kurt said as he and Mercedes strolled into the kitchen, both of them seemed to be somewhere between Kate and Rachel on levels of awakeness. Neither happy, nor upset about it, simply awake. "I need coffee. Why are we all awake at seven? Its sunday."

"Well, I actually have to go to church soon." Mercedes reminded him.

"Ughhh, 'Cedes what time?" Kurt groaned.

"Not till ten."

"Oh good! I'm making pancakes." Rachel said happily as she handed them each a mug full of coffee. "Get whatever you want, splenda is right there on the counter, and there is real cream in the fridge. Daddy loves it." Rachel quickly went back to her pancakes as the two prepared their coffees and joined Kate at the table.

"Well someone is really not a morning person." Kurt said to her with a smile. She merely grunted again and inhaled her coffee. Kurt laughed and bent over to give her a peck on the cheek.

"First batch done!" Rachel yelled out happily. "What do you guys like on them? We've got syrup, confecqionate sugar, jelly, butter...uhh what else?" Rachel was glancing into the fridge pulling things out one by one.

"I like syrup." Mercedes said. Kurt and Kate nodded in agreement and Rachel handed the bottle over then turned back to make a second batch.

"Are these going to be edible?" Kurt whispered to Kate.

"No." She whispered back.

"I heard that Mary Katherine Donaghy." Rachel yelled out. "They are delicious I promise. Just try them."

"Oh fine." Kate doused hers with syrup and cut out a bite, shoving it into her mouth. "appy?" She muttered with her mouth full.

"These are good Rach!" Mercedes yelled out. Kurt took a bite, reassured that if Mercedes liked them, he would too.

"Thank you!" Rachel finished cooking and sat down with her own plate; leaving a few more out for her fathers when they woke up. "Kate?" She asked. "Do you like them?" Kate nodded and shoved another syrup covered bite into her mouth while looking at her phone.

"Are you still taking to Santana?" Rachel asked. "I can't imagine her to be a morning person."

"She's not." Mercedes laughed.

"Neither am I." Kate replied. "But no, its not Santana. Its Lindsay." Kate set her phone down onto the table and continued eating her pancakes happily. She had to admit, every time Rachel tried to get her to eat vegan food, she ended up eating her words and loving it.

"You're ex?" Kurt asked knowing very well which Lindsay Kate was referring to. Kate only nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Why are you talking to her?" Rachel asked a bit angrily.

"I'm not." Kate shrugged. "She's texted me a few times since I moved here. I don't really text back much."

"Why respond at all?" Rachel asked.

"Because she was my best friend for most of my life Rach."

"Yes, but from what you have told me she was a vindictive, manipulative, promiscuous..."

"Rach." Kate cut her off. "Yeah, Linds has a lot of problems. But she was my friend. Okay? And like I said, I've barley answered her back, so can we drop it please?"

"Fine." Rachel pouted slightly. "I was just trying to..."

"I know." Kate smiled. "You are a very protective sister and I love you for it, but its not necessary." With that, Kate shoved the last big bite into her mouth, reached over and gave Rachel a syrup covered kiss on the cheek. Rachel squealed and tried to pull away as Kurt and Mercedes watched in laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter was amazing! If this is a bit all over the place, I apologize, my mind is still very much in Hogwarts. That said, hope you enjoy:) **

Quinn and Brittany had hidden Santana's phone hours ago and were getting great amounts of enjoyment watching her freak out more and more with each passing moment as she tried to find it.

"Where is it Q?" Santana yelled at her friend. Quinn simply smirked and lounged out on the couch with Brittany.

"Should we tell her?" Brittany asked.

"No way. She keeps checking it obsessively, it is driving me crazy."

"QUINN!" Santana screamed from the other room. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHONE!"

"She's gonna kill you Q."

"I'd love to see her try."

"FUCK!" Santana screamed.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had left for church a few hours ago and Kurt and Kate were enjoying a day of doing nothing. Both of them were still in their pjs, hair unbrushed – well Kate's hair unbrushed – Kurt said he had to do his duty as a gay and keep his appearance flawless. Kate reminded him that she was also gay and couldn't give a fuck. He responded by saying she was a lesbian, and it was perfectly acceptable if she wished to let her hair form into dreads, though he advised strongly against it. Kate responded by whacking him in the face with a pillow.<p>

Rachel had showered, dressed, and already done all of her homework before Mercedes even left. While Kurt and Kate spent the day mindlessly watching movies, she cleaned her room, put the extra blankets and mattresses away, cleaned the kitchen, and practiced a song she wanted to sing the next day in glee.

The Berrymen - as Kate and Kurt had dubbed them - had also survived Rachel's pancakes and spent most of the day watching tv with Kate and Kurt. By 3:00pm Rachel had had enough. She stormed downstairs to find all four of them in exactly the same positions they were in two hours before.

"Do any of you realize how pathetic this is?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Rachel, Sunday is a day of rest. We are resting." Kate retorted without taking her eyes off of the television. Rachel – not one to be ignored – stood in front of the tv and frowned at them.

"Rachel!" Kate yelled.

"Honey really." Hiram said.

"I will cut you if you do not move. Liza is singing to me." Kurt growled.

"Sweetheart, would you like to join us?" Leroy asked.

"I am disappointed in all of you. Especially you." She said to Kate and then stormed off into the kitchen. Hiram sighed and looked to Leroy.

"Me or you?" He asked. Kate groaned and stood up.

"I'll go." With that she left the three boys to watch Liza sing about not telling her mother anything, and went off to find her sister. Rachel was attempting to cook yet again and Kate stood in the corner watching in amusement as Rachel slammed things around and threw a mixture of ingredients into the pan. "Rachel." She said cautiously. "Can I help?"

"No!" Rachel snapped. Kate remained standing where she was, not wanting to anger her sister further.

"Rach..." She began, but the tiny brunette cut her off.

"Totally inconsiderate, lazy, pathetic, wasting life away! Cannot believe my fathers are indulging you. Kurt is being ridiculous, and YOU!" She turned and glared at Kate pointing a spatula at her.

"Me what?"

"I cannot believe you."

"Rach, what the hell is wrong with you? Is this just about us bumming it for a day? Because if that is seriously making you this angry then you know what? Fuck you!" With that Rachel spun around in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Rach. Fuck you. If you're mad that we didn't help clean up, then I sincerely apologize. We should have, and would have been happy too but you never asked. You just sulked around and glared at us. You can't expect us to be mind readers. You're dads don't even know why you're mad. So if that is it, then fuck you. If its something else then spit it out." Rachel opened her mouth to talk, but Kate cut her off before she could speak. "And don't start with the whole 'I hate you and you pushed me away bullshit' I still like you, you are still my sister. People fight."

"May I talk now?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Yes you may." Kate responded mirroring her sister's stance. Before Rachel began, Hiram walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay." He said taking in the scene before him. Rachel was by the stove in full diva stance, arms crossed, frown on her face, and a spatula in her hand. Kate was still leaning against the doorway, hair mussed from the night before, arms crossed, towering over her big sister, and matching her in what seemed to be some sort of diva standoff.

"It most certainly is not." Rachel yelled.

"I have to conquer." Kate growled.

"Wow." Said Hiram.

"What!" Rachel yelled at her father.

"You two really are related." He said with a smile. "Girls, don't kill each other. Work it out whatever it is, or you're both grounded."

"Mr. Berry..." Kate began.

"Hiram." He said forcefully. "You are my daughter's sister, you are part of this family, you will call me Hiram."

"Hiram?" Kate asked sarcastically to hide the fact that she was touched.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't think you can ground me. I don't actually live here, and you have no legal authority over me." The tall black man raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms and moved over to Kate, towering over her.

"Say that again, and you will find out how easily I _can _ground you."

Kate looked down at the floor. "Yes sir." She mumbled. Rachel smirked and gave a little laugh at her sister being reprimanded. Hiram turned around to Rachel and glared at her.

"Young lady, that goes for you as well. Whatever this is, work it out. I will be watching _Cabaret_ with Kurt and Leroy." He turned and walked out of the room after giving each girl a final glare.

Both girls simply stood, arms crossed glaring at each other silently for what felt like hours, but was not even really a full minute. Rachel – of course – was the first to break the silence.

"You lied." She said.

"What?" Kate asked, confused.

"You lied. You talk to Lindsay. I saw your phone, it was full of text messages from her, and almost all of them had responses from you. They didn't all say, 'leave me alone' either. You have been corresponding to her constantly. And you talk about me."

Kate stood there silently, not moving, completely shocked. After a minute she finally spoke. "You went through my phone?" She asked eerily calm. Rachel looked down at the floor in shame, but nodded her head.

"I didn't actually mean too..." She started. Kate ignored her. She turned away and walked out of the kitchen. "Kate!" Rachel called out after her. "Let me explain. I wasn't trying to snoop. I was going to..." Kate had stormed upstairs, grabbed her backpack and began hastily throwing her things into it. She didn't bother getting dressed, didn't bother finding her shoes, just burst downstairs, as calmly as she could said goodbye to Kurt and the Berrymen and ran outside barefoot. Rachel ran after her still yelling explanations and beginning to cry. Kurt, Hiram and Leroy had watched on in confusion until Rachel ran outside after Kate, then all three men jumped into action. Hiram and Leroy chased after Rachel and Hiram got there first. He hugged the girl and tried to get her to calm down, but she was becoming more hysterical with every passing second. Leroy wrapped himself around the two of them with some difficultly, and Kurt hung back, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes of this, Kurt moved forward and whispered that he should get home. He told Hiram to tell Rachel to call him if she wanted and climbed into his car.

* * *

><p>Kate stalked into her foster home still furious. She could not believe that Rachel had the gall to snoop through her phone, read all her private messages and then accuse her of lying. It was none of Rachel's damn business if she wanted to talk to her ex or not. She had known Rachel a few weeks, she had known Lindsay since she was seven. She could talk to whomever the fuck she wanted. Theresa Miller, Kate's foster mother, was in the living room as Kate stormed in and she looked up in confusion.<p>

"Where are your shoes?" She asked. "And your...are you wearing a bra?"

Kate looked down. "Umm no. And my shoes are at Rachel's."

"Why?" Theresa asked.

"We had a fight."

"So she took your bra and shoes?"

"No. I never got dressed, and then we had a fight and I was mad so I didn't find my shoes."

"Oh." Theresa looked concerned. "Why did you fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh...well, if you do..."

"Thanks." Kate went up to her room quickly. Theresa was a nice woman, probably one of the best foster moms she'd had in a long time, but she wasn't really up to spilling her heart out. And even if she was, she never liked to unload her crap on her foster parents, especially now that she only had a year left, she didn't need to get attached and bother them. Kate made her way into her room and threw her bag onto the floor.

"Ouch!" A boy yelled. Kate turned around and found her nine year old foster brother, Cody, laying on her floor, her backpack had just slammed into his lap.

"Why are you in here?" She asked.

"I was looking for my Batman t-shirt."

"I don't have it."

"Well, I was just making sure."

"Why would it be on my floor?"

"Maybe it fell."

"Cody, get out."

"You're not wearing a bra. Or shoes."

"Cody, becoming a pervert at nine is just pathetic." Cody responded by sticking out his tongue and running out of the room before Kate could swat him. The kid was a bit annoying, but Kate liked him. He was goofy. She turned to her bag and dug around until she found her phone. It was full of messages.

**What the hell happened? Rachel is hysterical. - Kurt**

**Hey babe, how is the movie? -Linds**

**Are you coming to visit next weekend?-Linds**

**Katie, I can totally come pick you up if you need. Mattie and Jake miss you. They are ordering me to force you here if need be-Linds.**

**Hey. -Santana**

**Hi Kate! Yesterday was fun. We should all hang out again soon. -Brittany**

**I'm sorry. Please let me explain. - Rachel **

Kate sighed and decided to ignore Rachel and Lindsay. Hitting reply, she flopped herself down on her bed, and switched the tv, Theresa and John gave her on.

**Hi, Brittany. It was fun:) We should def do it again soon.**

Brittany replied right away. **Yay! See ya tomorrow in school:)**

**See ya tomorrow:) **

That covered, Kate decided to respond to Kurt next.

**Rachel took it upon herself to read all of my private text messages. Apparently she assumes my property is also her property. And she seems to have a problem with me talking to my best friend. Then she yelled at me. So good. I'm glad she is hysterical. **

Kurt's reply was instantaneous.

**Well, Rachel does have some personal boundary issues, no one is denying that, but she is not evil, and I doubt she did it just to look through your things. What did she say?**

**Of course you take her side. **

**No way. I am Switzerland. Don't you dare drag me into your diva sister drama. I don't need that in my life. Merely stating facts. Rachel doesn't do things to intentionally hurt people, half of the time, I don't think she even realizes that the things she says can hurt people's feelings. She is just honest, and realizes after that she needs a filter. **

Kate was annoyed that Kurt was right. She wanted to stay mad at Rachel, so she didn't respond to him. Instead, she answered Santana.

_**Hey yourself. Hope your morning is going better than mine. **_

_**? What's wrong? **_Santana replied.

_**Got into a fight with Rachel. **_

_**Ah, and what did our tiny diva do now?**_

_**Be nice. **_

_**You're the one fighting with her. I'm just asking why.**_

_**She looked through my phone, read all my texts and then yelled at me for talking to Lindsay. Like she had any right! I can't believe her. And Kurt is totally on his side despite the fact that he says he is Switzerland. **_

Santana frowned and felt her stomach flip when she read the text message from Kate. Knowing that Kate was still talking to her ex made her more furious than she would ever admit to anyone.

_**Lindsay your ex? Thought she cheated on you?**_ Santana replied as cautiously as she dared. She really wanted to say, 'what the fuck are you doing talking to your shank ex'? But she felt that might be impolite.

_**Why is everyone stuck on that? You, Kurt, Rachel? I mean fuck! I am allowed to talk to whoever I want. **_

_**I know that. So do they for the record. Not that I really give a shit if your mad at the divas, but I think we're just curious as to why you would want to talk to someone who hurt you?**_

Kate paused before answering, still annoyed with Rachel, Kurt and now Santana as well. She decided to answer Kurt first instead.

**I know she doesn't intentionally hurt people. I know she is a good person. But I am allowed to be mad at her, and I think with good reason. **

Kurt replied right away. **Not saying you don't. She shouldn't have gone through your stuff. Just saying, you should give her a chance to explain why she did. Be mad at her all you want, as long as you work it out soon. I want my friends talking to each other. **

Kate smiled. **So I'm looped in as one of your friends now?**

**Of course! Thought that was obvious.**

**:) It is. I'll talk to her, just not yet. If I do now, I'll just say mean things. **

**Fair enough. Call me later if you need to. **

**Will do, thanks Kurt:)**

That matter settled, Kate felt a little better and decided to respond to Santana.

_**Don't you still hang out with Brittany? She hurt you. You see her everyday. **_

_**She's my best friend. **_

_**And Linds was mine. **_

_**Was.**_

_**Yes. Was. But in some ways still is. It doesn't just go away. She apologized. We were always better as friends. And honestly, I just don't like leaving things the way we did. **_

_**Sorta makes sense. **_Not at all, Santana really thought.

_**I should probably call Rachel. **_

_**Sure. Text me later if you want. **_

_**k.**_

_**See you tomorrow.**_

_**Yeah, see ya. **_

Santana threw her phone in frustration. It ended up hitting Quinn in the arm.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Santana growled.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she moved over to sit next to Santana. Brittany had left two hours ago to meet up with Artie, and Quinn had given Santana back her phone knowing she was already frustrated.

"She still talks to her ex."

"Who? Kate?" Santana simply nodded. "Well, to be fair so do you. Also, you said you were just friends, so it shouldn't bother you."

"It does." Santana said through gritted teeth. Quinn laughed and linked her arm with Santana's, it was the most physical affection the two of them could stand most of the time.

"San. You have got to get yourself together. Either you like Brittany, or you like Kate. You can't keep getting mad at both of them."

"Brittany has a fucking cripple."

"Boyfriend." Quinn corrected her.

"That's what I said."

"Sort of."

"Q!"

"Alright, yes, Brittany has a boyfriend. She had made it clear that she loves you as a friend, but does not return your feelings, so...and I am saying this as nicely as I possibly can...you have just got to get over it."

"Q!" Santana began to yell, but Quinn cut her off.

"I know it is not just that easy, but you've got to do it. Its been weeks, no, actually its been months. You make her feel like shit with all your comments about Artie. You've made her cry more than once."

"She never told me." Santana practically whispered.

"Because she doesn't want to make you feel like shit anymore than she already does. She knows this isn't easy for you. She tries so hard San. She barely talks about Artie even though she really wants to. And she stops herself from hugging you a lot to try not to make you uncomfortable."

"Shit."

"Look, I get it San. I really do. But especially if you like Kate now too, you can't keep getting pissed at Britt for being excited about seeing her boyfriend. Its not fair to her."

"I know."

"You also can't get mad at Kate."

"WHAT!"

"She doesn't even know you like her, she has every right to talk to her ex. Until you make some kind of move, she's got no clue."

"I don't know if I even want to." Santana said quietly.

"Oh please. Seriously? Santana, I have known you practically all my life. The only person who has ever been able to affect you this much is Britt. You get all flustered when she is around, you light up when she talks to you, and I have seen you checking out her ass more than once. You fucking like her, get over yourself and ask her out."

"But what if..."

"Then just ask her out as friends. Get to know her. But spend some time with her and stop bothering me!" With that Quinn jumped up, gave Santana a gentle whack on the arm and went home; leaving a confused, stunned and annoyed Santana alone on her couch to contemplate her next move.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends:) Sorry this is a little later than I wanted it to be, I got a bit stuck. A little drama and conflict coming your way, but I don't like angst, so I promise, I will fix it soon. Hope you enjoy:)**

Rachel had been a royal mess for the last few days. She spent the rest of Sunday in tears, calling and texting Kate over and over only to be ignored. Kurt had come back over around dinner and sat with Rachel. _Funny Girl _on the tv, and the two of them cuddled together in bed, he gently rubbed her back and just stayed with her as long as she wanted. He felt horrible, being in the middle of two friends was never easy. He told Rachel what Kate had said when he talked to her, and told her the same thing he had said to Kate.

"Its between you guys Rachel, whatever happened, whatever you did, or she did, you need to talk to each other."

"She won't answer my calls!"

"Rachel, she's mad, you are kinda pushy, give her some time. Talk to her tomorrow in school."

Rachel hadn't been thrilled with that idea, but against her natural impulses, she took Kurt's advice and stopped badgering Kate after sending one final text.

**I'm sorry. I want to explain. I know you are angry. I'll leave you alone tonight. Please call me if you want to. **

Kate didn't respond which only sent Rachel into another crying fit.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel made a beeline to Kate's locker and waited for the girl for almost twenty minutes. She had cried, had tantrums, screamed, and sang it out with over six different mournful ballads. Now, she was determined to fix things. No more tears. Rachel could be more focused than anyone she knew, now all her energy – minus practicing her talent, she couldn't simply abandon that – was going to be focused on getting her sister back. Kate never showed up to her locker. By the time the second bell rang, Rachel admitted temporary defeat and went to her first class.<p>

Rachel went straight back to Kate's locker the second every bell rang dismissing them from class. Each time she was disappointed. How could Kate get away with not going to her locker once? What was she taking to class?

Quinn had noticed Rachel's mission. Her locker happened to be six away from Kate's and each time Rachel's face ran around the corner and fell, it got more and more pathetic. Quinn sighed, this was not her idea of a good morning.

"Berry, is something wrong?" Quinn asked feigning concern.

"I can't find Kate." Rachel said not noticing Quinn's obvious disinterest.

"Why don't you use this magical little invention called a cell phone and see where she is?"

"I tried! She won't answer my calls."

"Oh really?" Quinn smirked. "And why not? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"We sort of had a fight yesterday."

"What did you do?" Quinn sighed as she dug out her lunch.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Rachel asked, annoyed. She crossed her arms and finally faced Quinn. She had been scouring the hallways looking for Kate hopefully.

"Because its always you Rachel."

"I'm going to find my sister." Rachel stormed away from Quinn. Quinn just shook her head and made her way to the cafeteria. She didn't need anymore Rachel Berry drama in her life.

* * *

><p>While Rachel was on a mission to find Kate, Santana was on one of her own. Apparently, the new girl was avoiding everyone. Santana whipped out her phone – not even bothering to attempt to conceal it – and sent her a text.<p>

**Haven't seen you all day. Where are you eating lunch?**

**Not in school. **Kate responded.

**You sick?** Santana asked, a little worried.

**Nah, didn't feel like it today. **

**Haha, I feels ya. You shoulda called me. Totally woulda ditched with you. **

**Yeah, well, I'm not actually still in Ohio, so that woulda been hard. **

**WHAT? Where are you?**

**On a bus to new york.**

**I repeat, WHAT? **

Kate sighed in frustration, she had been hoping to just slip out of town unnoticed. Well, she knew Rachel would notice, but her plan was to be in New York by the time she did.

**Miss my friends, cutting out for a few days. **

**Your friends who you told me never really felt like your friends?**

**Yeah, them. **

**Thats bullshit. **

**I'm sorry Santana, but I've known you for a few weeks, I've known Mattie, Jake and Linds my whole life, if I want to see them, I fucking can. **

**You know what fine, fight with Rachel, me, Kurt, whoever and leave. Fuck you. **

Santana slammed her phone down on the table causing Quinn, Brittany and Artie to jump.

"What's wrong Santana?" Brittany asked.

"The other Berry is a bitch."

"What'd Kate do?" Puck asked as he slid down next to Santana, his mouth completely full.

"She is a bitch and she went back to New York."

"What?" Quinn asked, looking shocked. "What the hell happened? I saw Rachel earlier and she was looking for her all worried and shit. She said they got in a fight. Kate just left? Everything was fine when we went shopping."

"Yeah, apparently things change quickly." Santana growled. Quinn frowned but dropped the issue seeing how annoyed Santana was. She would give her time to cool off before she talked to her.

"Does Rachel know?" Brittany almost whispered.

"Who cares?" Santana yelled.

* * *

><p>Rachel did not know. Neither did Kurt or Mercedes. Santana hadn't bothered to talk to anyone about it, and Brittany, Quinn and Artie figured they would know; so when the gang walked into glee and saw Rachel's face fall they all felt horrible.<p>

"She doesn't know." Brittany whispered to Quinn.

"Shit." Quinn replied.

"Well, we're all here!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together looking around at the group. "Oh, not all of us, Rachel? Where's Kate?"

"I don't know." Rachel mumbled to the floor.

Quinn sighed and turned to Mr. Schue. "She's in New York." Quinn felt Rachel's face shoot up to look at hers and she did everything she could to avoid looking at her.

"What!" Rachel jumped out of her seat and ran to Quinn. "How do you know that? When did you talk to her? What do you mean New York? We live in Ohio!"

"Yes Rachel I know what state we live in."

"Quinn!" Kurt yelled scowling at her. "Explain please."

"I don't know. I didn't talk to her, Santana did."

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes all turned to Santana. Before Kurt or Mercedes could make a move to grab her, Rachel ran and stood over her.

"What did she say?"

"Berry, get out of my face." Santana said looking away from her.

"Santana! You tell me right now what my sister said."

"Screw you RuPaul! I don't have to tell you anything."

"SHE IS _MY _SISTER!" Rachel screamed into Santana's face. Everyone froze. No one had ever seen Rachel actually mad before, not like this, and certainly not to Santana. Santana looked up at her in shock, unsure of how to react for a moment. In her hesitation, Rachel only became more furious. "YOU TELL ME WHERE MY SISTER IS RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE."

"Rachel, now come on..." Will started. Rachel ignored him. Santana hesitated one moment too long and Rachel wounded up and did exactly what she said she would.

Rachel Berry punched Santana Lopez in the face.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry punched Santana Lopez in the face, and the world clearly stopped. Pigs flew, Hell froze over, it rained cats and dogs, no one knew how to react – least of all Santana. Rachel didn't give anyone a second glance, she burst into tears and ran out of the room. No one moved for a full minute, then Kurt leapt into action.<p>

"Rachel!" He yelled as he chased her down the hall. He was too late, Rachel was nowhere in sight. Yelling out in frustration Kurt made a beeline for his car and whipped out his cell phone. "Rachel Berry, you pick up your goddamned phone right now. I am driving to your house, and you better be there." He threw himself into his car and shoved the keys into the engine. Starting it, he hit the speakerphone button and dropped his phone into his lap as he pulled out of the school parking lot. The phone went straight to voicemail. "Mary Katherine Donaghy..." He began in his most stern voice. "I have been informed that you are currently out of the state. I really hope for your sake that this is false information; because I am not really up for telling my father that I need to skip school and go to NYC to kick a girls ass. That is not something he will approve off, I will have to sneak out, and then I will get grounded along with being put in jail for your murder. I will not do well in jail. The outfits are horrendous, there is no place for proper hygiene, and I am a tiny, gay, white boy, I would get raped and murdered within five minutes. Do you want that on your conscious? You _call me NOW!_" With that Kurt pulled over to the side of the road and snapped his phone shut. Rachel was walking in tears. "Rach!" He called out. "Get in."

Reluctantly, Rachel climbed into the passenger seat and tried to fight back her tears. "She won't answer her phone." She whimpered.

"I know sweetie. But after the message I just left her. She will." Rachel looked at him with a tentative smile. "I think this situation calls for vegan ice cream, no?" Kurt asked. Rachel only nodded and rested her head on the window, more tears falling from her face.

"I can't believe she would just leave like that." Rachel said as she licked her ice cream. Kurt had gone inside and purchased the ice cream cones while Rachel waited in the car. Her face was red and puffy, and even in her state of distress, Rachel refused to allow paparazzi to get their hands on photos of her looking his horrible sometime in the near future. That was the sign Kurt took that Rachel was calming down, and he was thankful that the diva was appearing. Sad Rachel was horrible. She looked so little, so vulnerable, so hurt, it was like seeing a baby or a puppy hurt – Kurt did not handle it well. After getting their ice cream, they decided to eat them in the park. Currently, they were sitting on top of a wooden table staring out at the kids playing.

"Me either. Maybe something else happened we don't know about. One of her friends got hurt or something."

"You think?"

"Probably, I mean, I doubt she would just leave. She'll be back."

"How do you know?" Rachel whispered.

"Because no one in their right mind would leave you Rachel Berry. You are very lovable." Rachel gave him another small smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Kurt said with finality.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you know. <strong>Kurt texted Santana the minute he deposited Rachel over to the Berrymen. At the sight of her fathers, Rachel had broken down again. Kurt had explained all he knew while Rachel cried into Leroy's shoulder and then said goodbye. He promised to call with any new details.

**You know, I have had a bit of a rough day what with being PUNCHED IN THE FACE and all. You could be a little nicer. **

**I am terribly sorry that your face hurts Santana. What do you know?**

**She went to New York.**

**Yeah, we all got that thanks. **

Santana groaned and held and ice pack to her face. For a tiny little midget, Berry could really pack a punch. **Look, I really don't know anything. I texted her, she said she was in New York. She bitched me out, I bitched her out. I'm just as pissed as you guys are. She ditched me too ya know. **

Kurt instantly calmed down. He had noticed the differences in Santana the past few months. He had his suspicions and seeing the way she looked at Brittany reminded him of how he used to look at Finn. Santana had been miserable the last few months, and she was becoming more intolerable than usual. Since Kate had come around, he had noticed her acting like an actual human being more often. For once, he actually felt bad for her.

**I know. I'm really mad at her. I threatened her life in a voicemail. **

That actually made Santana laugh, which in turn made her face hurt and she groaned and pressed the ice a little tighter.

**She said she missed her friends, that she was cutting out for a few days. That's all I know. That and she was mad. It sounded like she would be back. **

**I guess we will just have to hope that is true. Because Rachel is a complete mess. **

**Sorry. **

**Ah, does Satan have a heart?**

**No! **

**:)**

**Screw you Kurt:)**

**Right back at ya:P Text if you know anything more please. I'd appreciate it. So would Rachel. **

**Will do. Same goes for you. **

**Of course:) Goodnight Santana.**

**Night Kurt. **

Kurt closed his phone and went to go eat dinner with his father, Finn and Carol. He couldn't believe how annoyed with Kate he was, how ditched he felt. It hurt that Kate would just leave like that. No explanations, no goodbyes. It was bullshit. And however hurt he felt, he knew Rachel felt a billion times worse. When Kate did get back, he was going to kill her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I sincerely apologize, I promised more frequent updates, and I kind of lied. My dog was attacked by a bigger dog (he's gonna be okay, but apparently lucky to be alive) and my grandmother got scammed by some assholes who called her and pretended to be my brother trapped in Canada. I don't even know if my brother has ever even been to Canada. So its been a bit of a rough few days. I'm very sorry for lying to you, I will try very hard not to do it again. That said, thank you so much for your reviews, they really make my day and inspire me to write faster:) Many of you hit the nail on the head in your comments. A little but more drama coming your way, and to get an idea of what is going on with Kate, there is going to be a lack of glee characters in this chapter, and mostly original. That's not going to be a regular thing, most likely just this chapter. That being said, enjoy:)**

_"Mary Katherine Donaghy...I have been informed that you are currently out of the state. I really hope for your sake that this is false information; because I am not really up for telling my father that I need to skip school and go to NYC to kick a girls ass. That is not something he will approve off, I will have to sneak out, and then I will get grounded along with being put in jail for your murder. I will not do well in jail. The outfits are horrendous, there is no place for proper hygiene, and I am a tiny, gay, white boy, I would get raped and murdered within five minutes. Do you want that on your conscious? You call me NOW!"_

"Shit." Kate muttered as she finished listening to Kurt's message. He sounded livid. Oddly enough, it made Kate smile. The fact that someone she hadn't known all that long bothered to get mad about her leaving was kinda nice. Well, besides the fact that he sounded very sincere about killing her. Calling him back didn't seem like an option, he would just yell, she couldn't deal. That was exactly why she had shut her phone off after talking to Santana in the first place. Her phone began buzzing again and she groaned.

**Sorry I told you to fuck off, but frankly you deserved it. Get your ass back here before I kill your midget of a sister because I will have you know SHE PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! **

That actually made Kate laugh out loud. The people at the bus station all looked at her a little funny. She ignored them and looked through the other messages.

**Your sister punched Santana in the face and you missed it. Best thing I have ever seen. - Puck**

**Rachel punched Santana. -Lauren**

**So I heard you are in New York? Why didn't you tell anyone? Rach is kinda freaking out. She punched Santana. I thought Santana was gonna kill her. Text her soon okay? She's worried. -Finn**

**You are fucking things up big time -Quinn**

**Kate, please come home. Or call us. Rachel at least, we're all worried. -Brittany:)**

**Girl, get your skinny, white, irish ass back here before I beat it. -Mercedes**

**Call Rachel Kate, she's freaking out. -Mike**

**What the hell girl? Your in New York? Why didn't you hit me up? I woulda totally come!- Artie**

**YOU'RE IN NEW YORK! -Tina**

**Kurt is livid, Rachel is freaking out, and they are both crying in my bed. I could really use your help right about now! -Blaine**

**Everyone is freaking out. Its making me freak out. Please make everyone stop freaking out.-Sam**

The last was another voice message, but this one was from Rachel, not Kurt. _"Please call me. I'm so, so, sorry. Please come home soon. I need you. I need my sister. I love you Kate, please call me." _Kate closed the phone slowly and felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. No one had ever cared enough to threaten her life, send mass text messages and tell her they loved her before. She felt like complete shit. Kate was under the impression that being told that you were loved was supposed to make you feel good, not like this. This was guilt, pure guilt. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and Kate quickly wiped the tears away.

"Katie!" A girls voice squealed. "You're back!" A tall brunette squeezed her tightly into a hug and moved to place a kiss on her lips. Kate moved her face at the last second, and the kiss landed on her cheek, much to the other brunette's annoyance.

"Hi Lindsay." Kate said rather unenthusiastically.

"Kate!" An asian boy screamed from across the station. "The bitch is back!" He jumped onto his skateboard and sped over to the two girls, a tall redheaded boy running right behind him.

"Hey Mattie." Kate greeted the boy on the skateboard. He barreled into her and shoved Lindsay out of the way. She smacked him as he hugged Kate. "Hi Jake." Kate said sticking her head out from around Mattie to the redhead boy who was grinning at her.

"Hi Katie." Jake said. "Mattie, cool it, your gonna kill her."

"Sorry babe." Mattie released her but stuck close.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jake asked. "How long 'er you here for Kate?"

"Not long. Day or two maybe. Can I crash with you?"

"What? No! Kate, you can stay with me!" Lindsay protested.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Lindsay."

"Why not?"

"Linds are you an idiot?" Mattie asked.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you back!"

Jake and Kate looked at each other and smiled, ignoring their arguing friends. Kate stood up and moved over to stand by Jake.

"I missed you." She said softly. He grinned.

"Miss ya more." He wrapped his arm around Kate and they walked away from Mattie and Lindsay – who were still arguing loudly. "Wanna find Crazy Pete?"

"You read my mind." Kate smiled.

"Bye!" Jake yelled out to Mattie and Lindsay. Neither paid any attention, Lindsay wound up and tried to punch Mattie, but he dodged it. Jake and Kate walked down the street, his arm stayed around her, of all her friends, Jake had always been the one Kate was the closest to. He was a man of few words, didn't judge, a great listener, and for a teenage boy, didn't seem to be riddled with hormones that caused him to act like a pervy jackass. "So, how's Ohio? You're sister cool?"

"Ohio is...not as bad as I thought it was gonna be. And Rach..."

"Shit, is she nuts?"

"No! Well, yeah sorta actually." Kate said with a smile. "But...in a good way. Great actually. She's awesome. You'd like her."

"Why do you look upset then?" Jake asked softly.

"I fucked things up big time."

"You tend to do that." Kate punched Jake in the stomach. "Oww!" He yelled out.

"You deserved it."

"You're the one who said you fucked up!"

"Your not supposed to agree with me! You're supposed to say, no way Kate, I'm sure you didn't, everything will be fine."

"No way Kate, I'm sure you didn't, everything will be fine." Jake mocked.

"Oh fuck you!"

"Cursing is not appropriate for ones so young." A man with very old, dirty, baggy clothes and a small dog said as he walked up to the two kids.

"Hey Crazy Pete." Kate said with a smile. She had always had a soft spot for the smelly old guy. He had been this rich man back in the day, but his wife died and he sold all his possessions and decided to live a nomadic life.

"Katherine Donaghy, of New York, America, age sixteen, often found on Broadway with a melancholy face."

Crazy Pete tended to greet people in rather odd ways.

"Pete." Jake nodded as he bent down to scratch The Emperor's ears. He licked his face and Jake grimaced. The Emperor smelled.

"Jacob Conners, New York, America, age seventeen, father, David, mother, Elise, of twenty-four South st. Often found with a one Matthew Tam near the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Pete, how have you been?" Kate asked as Jake played with The Emperor.

"I have been well. You have not."

"How do you know?"

"I'm rather omnipresent my dear." Kate laughed.

"Yeah Pete, I'm not all that great."

"Take a seat young one." Kate sat down on a bench as Crazy Pete sat next to her. Jake was busy going through the many tricks The Emperor knew, completely ignoring them. "So, Katherine what is on your mind. I was informed that you were no longer resided in New York, but in a land called Ohio." Crazy Pete was the only person Kate had ever allowed to call her Katherine. He was very into formal speech.

"I kinda fucked up."

"Katherine..." Crazy Pete scolded.

"Sorry. I behaved in a manner in which I shouldn't have, and I made everyone mad at me."

"I am going to need more information than that who is everyone dear?"

"Remember I told you I had a sister?"

"One Rachel Berry of Ohio, age seventeen, what other information do we have on her?"

"One Rachel Berry is stubborn as hell, overbearing as fuck, extremely affectionate, ridiculously talented, a complete diva, loving, and the best person I have met aside from you."

"Katherine, I like the sound of her, but I did not appreciate some of the words used."

"Sorry Crazy Pete."

"Apology accepted, continue."

"I ran away. Like I always do. She did something that pissed me off...sorry, she did something than I didn't particularly appreciate and I yelled at her, quite rudely, and then I just left. She's not someone who does well with people leaving her. And...and I promised I wouldn't and I broke that promise, and I kinda hate myself for it."

Crazy Pete was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating what Kate had told him. Kate brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself as she watched The Emperor jump over Jake's body.

"Katherine, may I give you some advice?"

"Why do you think I skipped school and rode a bus for hours?"

Crazy Pete smiled. "Katherine, you behave rashly. Whatever it was that Rachel did that bothered you, running away from her won't solve anything. It sounds like you have begun to make some sort of life in Ohio, I wouldn't give it up that quickly."

"She pissed me off!"

"Katherine!"

"Sorry, she behaved in a manner that I did not appreciate one little stinking bit!"

"Other than this single incident, have things been going well?"

"Umm...yeah actually. I made some friends. Good ones."

"So one petty incident and you are ready to throw in the towel?"

"No." Kate grumbled.

"I think you know what you need to do."

"Crazy Pete. You are annoyingly correct."

"I know." Crazy Pete stood up, whistled for The Emperor and turned back to Kate. Jake made his way over to the group and gave Kate a small smile. "Katherine, next time, call me up at the deli, its much cheeper than a bus ticket." With that, Crazy Pete smiled at the two teens and he and The Emperor were off. Kate and Jake watched them go in silence. Jake then turned to Kate and wrapped an arm around her again.

"You're going back to Ohio aren't ya?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"I figured as much. When you going?"

"Next bus. Well, I gotta talk to Lindsay first. So maybe the bus after that."

"Haha."

"Yeah, if we don't kill each other, then I'm going back to Ohio."

"This should be interesting." Jake said with a smirk.

"Screw you." Kate yelled with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel was a wreck. She hadn't even come to school in the last two days, and her perfect attendance record was something she had hoped to maintain throughout high school. The entire glee club missed Rachel and Kate, everyone seemed irritable and upset and Will had given up. He left them to their own devices during glee, no one was willing to practice anyway and Will wanted to spend time with Emma. Kurt had been doing his very best to cheer Rachel up, but he was livid himself. He had called Kate's cell phone a total of nine times in the last two days and sent four different text messages. He and Santana had begun wordlessly communicating. Every time they saw each other, they raised their eyebrows in question to see if the other had heard anything back from Kate. Each time, they were met with disappointment.

Just as Kurt had been on Rachel patrol, Quinn had been on Santana patrol. If Santana was hard to be around before, she was horrible now. Every little thing made her angry, she had even snapped at Brittany a few times – something she never, ever did. Quinn knew that talking to her would only make it worse, she simply made sure that everyone stayed out of Santana's way as much as possible. Santana punched two freshman girls already that day and it was only ten am. The small blonde girl was becoming hysterical – Quinn was not one to bother with girls like her – but she gently shoved her into the bathroom and said to steer clear of Santana.

"San, hold up!" Quinn called as she chased after her.

"I'm not going to glee Q."

"Yeah I figured."

"I'm just sick of this shit."

"Wanna cut out?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Santana said in desperation. "Fucking get me out of here Q."

The two girls didn't look back, they simply strutted out the front door and walked straight to their cars. No one even bothered to stop them.

"Wanna talk?" Quinn asked as she pulled her car out of the parking lot.

"Nope." Santana replied as she lay her head against the window. She risked looking at her phone for what felt like the millionth time. No new messages.

"Breadstix?" Quinn asked. Santana just nodded and closed her eyes. When they arrived at Breadsix the two girls headed to their usual booth in the corner. After ordering enough pasta to feed an entire professional football team they fell into a comfortable silence. Moments after their food had arrived and they had begun to dig in, Santana's phone buzzed. She leapt to it with such a hopeful look on her face, that Quinn knew if it wasn't Kate, the latina might finally flip out. "What is it?" Quinn gently offered when Santana's face didn't change.

"Berry." Santana calmly set the phone down on the table and took a large bite of pasta. Quinn sat on waiting for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

"And?" Quinn prompted.

"She's coming back." Santana said with a shrug.

"Bullshit." Quinn said with a smile. Santana shook her head and tried to contain her excitement, it wasn't working one little bit. A huge grin had erupted onto her face and she was bouncing her leg up and down. Quinn's phone buzzed as well and she reached for it.

**Kate's coming back! -Rachel Berry. **

Rachel has sent a mass text message to the entire glee club. Quinn just smiled. Finally, she wouldn't have to deal with walking on her tip toes around Santana and Rachel just waiting for one of them to erupt. This girl Kate had caused her a hell of a lot of problems. Quinn fully intended to punch her when she finally got her ass back in Ohio.

* * *

><p>Rachel was beside herself with joy. Kate had called her a minute ago and apologized, saying she was coming back and she planned to keep apologizing in person for at least a month. Kurt had burst out laughing, the way she said it sounded so much like Rachel, he couldn't believe they hadn't grown up together. Kate had said she would explain everything when she got back, she wanted to do it in person. Her bus would arrive in about six hours. Rachel couldn't sit still. Kurt had finally been able to force her to class after two days and the second her ended her call with Kate, she sent out a mass text message to the glee club and then her fathers. By that time, Rachel's math teacher had confiscated her phone. The screaming and cheering and crying hadn't exactly been subtle. Focusing on class was becoming more and more difficult than it had been before. Feigning sickness as soon as math was over, Rachel did the unthinkable, and skipped the rest of the school day along with Kurt.<p>

"What if we get caught?" Rachel whispered as they walked out of the school.

"Well use that acting ability you so openly state you posses and act a little sicker Miss. Berry."

"Oh right." Rachel began audibly moaning and clutching her stomach.

"Jesus, Rach, I said act a little sick, not like someone shot you!"

"Sorry, I tend to save my acting abilities for actual performances, not to break the law."

"We aren't breaking the law."

"Children are _by law _supposed to be in school from the ages of five to eighteen unless they are sick. It is a _law _Kurt. So yes, currently, we are lying to our teachers and breaking the law!"

"You know what Kate would say if she were here?"

"What?" Rachel hopefully looked up at Kurt as they climbed into Kurt's car.

"You are too freaking dramatic for your own good sometimes."

"I resent that." Rachel said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah well, when Kate gets here you can tell her that."

"You said it Kurt." Rachel reminded him as she fiddled with his cds. Selecting the original _Mack and Mabel _she settled back into her seat.

"You aren't just going to forgive her right?" Kurt asked wearily. He had been trying very hard not to talk about Kate the last three days, but he was very angry with Kate and he knew how quickly Rachel forgave people. Even at the expense of her feelings, she would want to fix everything right away. If Rachel wasn't going to yell at Kate, Kurt sure as hell was.

"Kurt, I fully intend to make her aware of how much she hurt my feelings."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Kate was sitting next to the worlds fattest man. Not only was he the worlds fattest man, but he was apparently gunning for the worlds sweatiest man as well. Last minute bus tickets had not been the best idea ever. She leaned as far away from him as her seat would allow and tried to get some sleep. Her conversation with Lindsay had not exactly gone as planned.<p>

_Kate had said goodbye to Jake and Mattie and promised to keep in touch. Lindsay looked confused and angry when Kate told her that she was going back to Ohio that day. She had started crying, and doing her guilt trip thing and convinced Kate to stay for a day or two at least. Mattie had helped her with that – arguing that she had hung out with Jake and not him. Kate figured a day or two wouldn't make a difference, but she had refused to stay with Lindsay when asked. She went home with Jake promising Lindsay that the two of them could get lunch the next day. Kate and Jake had spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in his basement watching John Hughes movies and pigging out on pizza. Kate fell asleep on top of him and he let her stay that way the whole night. When she woke up the next morning, she borrowed one of his t-shirts, ate breakfast with him and his mom, and then they headed out to "go to school." A phrase which really meant, meet Mattie and Lindsay in Central Park, but Jake's mother didn't need to know that. _

"_Katie!" Mattie yelled as he skated towards her. "I'm digging the look. You and Jakey get it on last night?" He made various thrusting motions which caused Jake to punch him in the stomach. Kate just ignored him. That was how Mattie always was. While Jake and Mattie skated and punched each other and did whatever boys did, Lindsay and Kate went for a walk. It was awkward. Lindsay kept trying to act like nothing had ever happened. Like Kate had been home the whole time, and they never broken up. Twice she tried to take Kate's hand, and twice Kate gently removed it without a word. _

"_So..." Lindsay said as they made their way down the lane. "How's your sister?"_

"_She's great actually. I've never met anyone who gets me so well. It feels like I've known her my whole life."_

_This didn't seem to enthuse Lindsay one little bit. "But you haven't. I mean, you've only known her like what a little over a month? I mean, you've known me, Jake and Mattie your whole life. We get you." _

"_I know, its not the same."_

"_What do you mean?" Lindsay said as she crossed her arms and stared down at Kate. _

"_Its hard to explain Linds. We just clicked. Some people do. She's my sister and I love her. I don't see why that bothers you."_

"_It doesn't." Lindsay said as she turned away from Kate. _

"_You're acting like it does." _

"_I just mean, watch yourself. You might like her, but you don't know her that well. People tend to let you down."_

"_Rachel wears her feelings right on her sleeve. Trust me, anyone who meets her knows her. And she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Not intentionally. She's the least cruel person I've ever met. If anything, I fucked it up."_

"_Does she care that you have a girlfriend?" _

"_I don't."_

"_Kate..." Lindsay hooked her fingers through Kate's belt loops and pulled her close, a seductive look on her face. _

"_Stop it Lindsay." Kate said as she gently, but forcefully shoved her away. "We broke up. We're not together, and I have no intention of changing that. We broke up for a reason."_

"_Well I can't remember it."_

"_Seriously? You cheated on me? I cheated on you? We fought all the time, we practically hated each other." Lindsay pouted, but on her it just looked childish and idiotic. Rather than be deterred, Kate's words seemed to fuel something in Lindsay. Desperation perhaps? She forcefully pulled Kate to her and locked her lips with her own in a hard kiss. Kate tried to push her away but Lindsay held on tight, practically mauling her. Kate finally shoved, harder than she wanted to and Lindsay stumbled back, almost falling over. "I can't fucking believe you." Kate screamed. _

"_Oh come on Katie..."_

"_Don't call me that. Lindsay, I came her to try and fix things between us. Not to start a relationship. To say goodbye properly. But you fucked that up...again."_

"_Kate, you're just gonna be lonely in Ohio. I mean really? I doubt they even have gay people."_

_Kate stared at Lindsay in disbelief. "You are so ignorant it's not even funny. And you know what, I don't mind being single." Lindsay snorted. "I don't!" Kate said again. "I thought I would, but I don't. I'm fine. I would rather be alone than with someone and miserable. And seriously? There are gay people in Ohio. Lindsay, there are gay people everywhere in the world. Rachel's dads are gay, and one of my new friends is a lesbian."_

_That got Lindsay's attention. "What?"_

"_Yeah, so get over yourself Lindsay. I'm sorry that this is the way things are ending between us, because you really were my best friend, and the first person I loved, but I don't love you anymore. And I think its best if we just stop talking. I don't think it will work to try to be friends again. Maybe in a few years or something...its too soon."_

"_What's her name?" Lindsay asked. Kate silently chided herself. Lindsay was crazy jealous. It was one of the reasons they hadn't worked. If Kate was even friends with other girls Lindsay would freak out, it was easier to hang out with guys. _

"_None of your business Lindsay."_

"_Just tell me her name Kate! Do you like her?"_

"_Even if I did, it wouldn't be your business. We are no longer together. I'm gonna go say goodbye to Mattie and Jake."_

"_She'll break your heart!" Lindsay yelled as Kate walked away. "And then you'll be back!" _

Kate had ignored her, and gone with the boys to the train station. She had missed the last bus going to Ohio and the next one wasn't until ten am the next morning. As much as she wanted to get out of New York, Kate had to crash at Jake's for another night. Thankfully, he hadn't mentioned Lindsay. They just did the same thing they had as the night before. Jake took her to the train station and helped her get a ticket. They were late, and had to pay a little extra, and Kate got a horrible seat next to the worlds fattest, sweatiest man. But she had called Rachel, and Rachel hadn't hung up on her, she sounded happy and she was going home. It was odd how in a little over a month, New York felt foreign and Ohio felt like home.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing back and forth and it was giving Kurt a headache. "What time is it? She said her bus would be here by six! Its 6:12! What if they got in an accident? Oh my god, what if she's hurt? Or dead in a ditch somewhere? Call the hospital! Maybe they would know something. She's approximately 5'6", short dark brown curly hair, pale skin, some freckles, average build and weight, Kurt, why aren't you calling?"<p>

"Rachel. Sit down. The bus is late, they are almost always a few minutes late."

"But..."

"Berry, sit the fuck down, you're giving me a headache." Santana said as she walked over and plunked herself down on the bench next to Kurt. Rachel looked on at her in shock.

"What are you doing here Santana?" She asked.

"Same as you."

"Waiting for your sister who may be dead?" Rachel said with a completely serious look on her face.

"Jesus fucking christ Berry." Santana said as she shoved ipod buds in her ears and closed her eyes. Rachel looked to Kurt for some sort of explanation. Kurt motioned for her to sit down on the other side of him.

"She missed Kate too. I told her what time her bus was getting here and that we were going to meet her." Kurt whispered.

"You invited her!"

"Sort of yes."

"Kurt!"

"What Rachel? She missed Kate almost as much as you did. You honestly can't see it?"

Rachel looked around Kurt at Santana. Truthfully, she was aware, she just didn't like it. Rachel had always been a little curious about Santana's sexuality. She knew the girl would sleep with almost anything, at least that was the image she projected until recently. From what Rachel could tell, Santana had true feelings for Brittany. Rachel almost asked her about it once, but thought better of it. If Santana had told anyone, Rachel didn't know about it, and as much as she was all about being yourself, she would never force someone to come out until they were ready. Rachel had noticed how Santana looked at Kate, she just chose to ignore it. Kate was hers and selfishly she wanted it to stay that way, but there was really no denying it now. Rachel could see the same nervous energy in Santana that she could feel in herself right now. Rachel sighed. This was not going to make her life easier at all.

"Fine." Rachel whispered to Kurt. "But I need to talk to her. You and Santana can say hi, then you have to leave."

"I know Rach. And so does Santana."

"I doubt it." Rachel huffed.

About five minutes later, a bus finally pulled into the station. Rachel, Kurt and Santana all jumped up at the exact same time. People began filing out and they all nervously looked around for Kate. Finally, near the end, they saw her. She looked horrible, tired, and sad. Rachel wasted no time. Before Kurt or Santana could even realize that it was Kate, Rachel had taken off. She jumped into her arms and almost knocked her over. She hugged Kate so tightly that she was having trouble breathing.

"Rach..." Kate tried to get out.

"Rachel you're crushing her!" Kurt warned as he and Santana made their way over. Rachel released Kate and stood back. As Kate began to open her mouth to talk, Rachel began screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FELT LIKE? YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING. YOU JUST LEFT. YOU NEVER PICKED UP THE PHONE. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD AND I NEVER WOULD HAVE KNOWN! I CALLED THE POLICE! I CALLED THE HOSPITALS, ALL OF THEM! THERE ARE HUNDREDS IN NEW YORK CITY. I MISSED TWO DAYS OF SCHOOL! I SKIPPED SCHOOL! I BROKE THE LAW, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" As Rachel screamed at Kate, she took to smacking her as well. Rachel was crying and hitting and yelling and Kate was doing her best to dodge Rachel's blows. Kate was crying just as hard as Rachel was. "I HATE YOU FOR THIS. YOU DON'T GET TO EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGIAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! I'M YOUR BIG SISTER, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU EVEN TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" Rachel collapsed into Kate and held her fiercely. As if she let go Kate would somehow disappear again. "You left me." Rachel whispered.

"I'm so, so sorry Rach. I didn't...I didn't mean to. I promise I'll never do it again. I promise." Kate cried into her sister. Kurt and Santana had just stood there watching the whole interaction. Kurt knew that Kate needed to be yelled at, and he was glad that it was Rachel doing it. But he had to admit, Kate looked extremely sorry.

"Damn. Berry's feisty." Santana whispered to Kurt. Kurt just laughed.

"Come on, lets give them a minute." Kurt and Santana went back to sit down on the bench and wait for the sisters to calm down. "Did you drive here?" Kurt asked. Santana shook her head.

"Q dropped me off. Can I get a ride home?"

"Sure." They were silent for a few minutes, both just watching the two girls cling to each other. They couldn't hear what was being said, Rachel seemed to be done yelling. "Santana." Kurt said. She turned to look at him. "Just for clarification sake, you like Kate correct? Like in a, I want to kiss her sort of way?" Santana just nodded sharply and turned away from Kurt. "What about Brittany?"

"How..."

"I see things Santana. You're not as subtle as you think."

"I love B. But were just friends. Its all were ever going to be, and it hurt, a lot, for a while but...but it doesn't really hurt that much anymore. And..."

"And..." Kurt prompted.

"And I'm okay with just being friends with B now I think. It took a while, and there might be a little part of me that will always love her just a little more, but that doesn't hurt anymore. It feels good."

"But is Kate..."

"She's not a rebound." Santana said forcefully. "She helped me get over B. But not like that." Santana sighed. "I'm still a little confused Kurt. All I know, is B is my best friend and always will be and I really like Kate. She makes me feel good. She doesn't look at me like the slutty bitch that everyone else sees. She's made me feel good about myself since I met her. And because of that...I want to see where it goes. I have no intention of rushing into anything."

Kurt smiled, he seemed very satisfied with Santana's answer. "Just so you know, I'm pretty sure Rachel is aware of your feelings, and you are probably going to have to answer to her at some point. Liking Kate means you will have to be around Rachel. And act civilly towards her."

"I know!" Santana groaned. Kurt laughed.

"She's not that bad Santana, a little intense, but not bad."

"I will cut you if you repeat this, but I know. Berry doesn't bug me that much, she's just fun to tease."

"Holy crap!"

"I. Will. Cut. You."

"Understood."

"Come on. Lets get out of this place." Santana said standing up. "It smells." Kurt stood as well, agreeing with Santana. "Berry! Kate, lets take this love fest somewhere else shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

Santana glanced up at the rearview mirror, Rachel's hand was still clasped tightly into Kate's. Santana smirked. She couldn't believe that she was thinking it, but Rachel Berry was actually kinda funny. Kate caught her eyes in the mirror, and before Santana could look away embarrassed, Kate gave her a small smile. Santana returned it, but looked back to the road sheepishly. Hearing a chuckle from her left, Santana told Kurt to shut up through gritted teeth.

"Someone's testy."

"Remember that whole, I will cut you thing, it still stands. In fact as a general rule, I will cut you if you piss me off."

"Noted." Kurt said with a grin. "Again I might add."

"Oh shut it Ethel."

"Ethel?"

"Figure it out." Santana shrugged and risked another glance to the backseat. This time she caught Rachel's eye. She looked down much more quickly than the first time. Being in enclosed spaces with Rachel Berry was not something she was accustomed too.

"Merman or Mertz?" Kurt asked a second later.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Santana said with a smirk.

"You better mean Merman!"

Santana only kept her smirk plastered on her face and watched the road.

"I liked Ethel." Kate said from the backseat. "Mertz I mean. She was hilarious. Vivian Vance was hilarious. And really, could you ask for a better friend? Lucy was awesome, I will physically fight anyone who says otherwise, but she came up with some crazy shit. For Ethel to just go with it, stick with her through all of that...thats freaking love. Best friendship I can think of."

Rachel gave Kate's hand a squeeze. "I agree. I liked Ethel."

"You're just agreeing cause Kate said it. If I had said that, you would be saying the opposite." Santana muttered.

"That's incorrect Santana!" Rachel protested. "I do happen to posses opinions of my own despite what you may think of me. And I have agreed with you before. If you remember, I complimented you on your wonderful audition to be lead singer with "Back to Black." Why are you so vehemently opposed to everything I say and do?"

Santana could feel all three pairs of eyes on her. Well, Kurt's were taking tiny quick glances over at her and then back to the road so as not to kill them all, but still, it was uncomfortable. She remained quiet, but then realized that she might as well get this over with – while she would much rather not have an audience in Kate and Kurt – it appeared she had no real choice in the matter. "I don't. I mean...I'm not."

"Wonderful." Rachel said sarcastically. "That clears that right up."

"Rach." Kate warned.

"What!" Rachel turned to face Kate and everyone could sense a tantrum coming on. "It is ridiculous. She has known me since kindergarden, I have never done anything to her that I can think of, aside from the one time I told her the only job she would ever get was working on a pole, but that was _one time _she has been horrible to me since we were five!"

"You told her what?" Kate asked with a mix of shock and anger. The anger did not go unnoticed by Santana, and for some reason, it made her immensely happy.

"I...I was having a very bad day and she was being rather horrible to everyone. I shouldn't have said it, but to reiterate the point, she has said and done much worse for almost thirteen years now! And I cannot think of anything I have done to deserve it!"

Kurt noted that Santana was remaining uncharacteristically quiet. By now, the brunette should be screaming in spanish and trying to climb into the backseat to kill Rachel. The fact that she wasn't was terrifying Kurt. Santana was an action kind of girl. She did things impulsively and without much thought beforehand, the things she did give any sort of rational thought too, well, nothing good ever came of that.

"Rachel, apologize." Kate said forcefully.

"What?" Rachel was in complete shock. The fact that Kate would take Santana's side on something like this! Rachel had endured years of torture due to the latina and when she for once fought back, her own sister was against her.

"Apologize. That's a horrible thing to say to someone."

"I can't believe you..." Rachel began, but Kate cut her off before she had the chance to continue her rant.

"Santana, you too. I am so sick of this shit. We are friends, you two are going to have to get over that once and for all. Kurt and I love you both and you two need to pull your heads out of your asses and be nice." Santana had froze the moment Kate had said 'love you _both'. _Thoughts weren't forming correctly, she could feel the excitement oozing out of Kurt on her left and it took all her control not to punch him. She clenched her fists together and shoved them under her legs to stop herself. Punching Kurt would make him swerve the car, if they swerved, they might get hit by another car, or flip off of the road, and then they might die, and then Santana wouldn't find out what 'love you both' meant. So she resorted to shoving her fists under her legs and glaring at Kurt with all she had. He only smirked back at her. Santana then mouthed 'I. Will. Cut. You." and he very quickly focused his attention to the road. Rachel was also uncharacteristically quiet, though she was pouting and refusing to apologize. Santana saw her in the rearview mirror – slunk down in the seat, a childish pout on her face, and her arms forcibly crossed against her chest – for some reason, it made Santana want to laugh, though she didn't. "Fine!" Kate yelled. "I'm not talking to either of you until you work your shit out."

"Kate!" Rachel began.

"No!" Kate yelled. "Kurt, would you like to go to Breadstix with me?" She asked sweetly.

"I would be honored." Kurt said with a laugh. He ignored the glares coming at him from his right and smiled into the rearview mirror. "Are we going to dump the ladies somewhere, or will they be joining us?"

"I hate Breadstix. They have no vegan dishes."

"Yes they do, they added really good salad, and the breadsticks aren't made out of any sort of animal products. I checked once." Santana said.

"Really?" Rachel asked. Santana grunted in response.

"They can have their own booth." Kate answered Kurt.

"What!" Rachel and Santana yelled simultaneously. Kurt and Kate ignored them both. Kurt focused on driving – they were almost to Breadstix – and Kate turned her attention to looking out the window. Rachel made various attempts to hold Kate's hand again, but she moved them away and into her lap, which only caused Rachel to pout further.

"I cannot believe you would leave me, only to come back and refuse to speak to me."

"I will be perfectly happy to speak to you, once you work things out with Santana."

"I hate you right now."

"I hate you right back."

"I hate all of you." Santana muttered from the front.

* * *

><p>When the four of them arrived at Breadstix, due to their word, Kurt and Kate abandoned Rachel and Santana and made their way to a table for two before either girl could say anything. Watching them walk happily holding hands made both girls furious. With nowhere else to go, they followed the hostess to the only other available table in the far back corner. It was probably just as well, considering. There was a strong chance that yelling in spanish and diva tantrums would occur. At least they were in the back. Neither girl looked at the other, their faces stuck in the menus. It was an awkward situation to say the least.<p>

"Are the breadsticks really vegan friendly?" Rachel finally asked. Her hunger was currently outweighing her stubbornness. She had barely eaten since finding out Kate was coming home hours ago.

"Yeah. And the salad is actually really good. And I hate salad."

"Well, I'll take your word for it. Not that I should trust you with anything. But I consider myself to be a good person, and trusting others is apart of that."

"Why do you do that?" Santana asked angrily.

"What?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her water.

"You always try to make yourself better than everyone else. Its infuriating. Just shut the fuck up once in a while and be a person. You aren't amazing Rachel. Your just a fucking person. Just like anyone else."

The waitress picked this unfortunate time to come to take their orders. Santana barked out that she wanted spaghetti and meatballs and breadsticks – her usual order – and Rachel politely – but clearly upset – asked for the salad and some breadsticks of her own, knowing Santana wouldn't share. After she left to fill their orders Rachel finally answered Santana.

"I have to tell myself I'm special Santana, because otherwise people like you would cause me to feel so utterly horrible about myself that I don't think I would be able to handle it. So, I refuse to believe you. I _am _talented. I _am _special. And I _am _better than some people. I'm not going to apologize for it. Despite your attempts – and many others might I add – I happen to like myself. I think I am a good person. I think I'm worthy of friendship and love and the dreams I want for my life. Maybe I overcompensate, but if people like you didn't try to shoot me down all the time, perhaps I wouldn't have to try so hard. Maybe then I would be – as you put it once – tolerable." Rachel took another sip of her water. She hadn't looked up and made eye contact with Santana once yet, if she had, she would realize her words were sinking in and the latina was playing with her straw wrapper sheepishly. "I do truly apologize for what I said about you only being able to be a stripper. You deserved it, but you also didn't. You're a smart girl Santana. I have no idea what your grades are, but in retrospect, that really doesn't matter – well to some degree it does – but you are resourceful and strong, you can probably do anything." Santana looked up at Rachel quickly at that, she was touched. Rachel fucking Berry. Rachel didn't look up however, and pressed on, clearly wanting to get everything out all at once. "For the record – and I acknowledge that you may physically harm me for saying this – I am aware of your preference regarding those you choose to to become intimate with. And I know how you feel about my sister." Santana clenched her fists together and jammed them under her legs. Pounding on Rachel Berry in Breadstix would get her kicked out, and possibly banned for life. Her unnatural love for breadsticks was the only thing keeping Rachel Berry alive at the moment. "I have no idea if Kate returns your feelings or not, but I will say this, she is my sister, I love her, and despite my fear of you, if you hurt her in anyway, I can assure you that you will find out that I am not someone to be messed with. I will protect her Santana and if I have to make your life hell to do it, then I will." With that, Rachel took a third sip of her water and finally looked up and made eye contact with Santana. She was serious. Terrified, but a fantastic actress and working very hard not to show a single hint of that fear.

"Well shit Berry, we might become friends after all." Santana said with a grin. "You got balls. Finally, something about you is alright."

"Is that...is that your apology?"

Santana shrugged and gave a half nod. "Yeah sure."

"Are you serious? I practically gave you an entire monologue!"

"Yeah well, thats your style, this is mine, are we cool or not?"

Exasperated, Rachel fell back into her seat and crossed her arms. "I suppose so, but you are going to have to be much kinder to me."

"I know."

"I mean no slushies, no calling me names, no remarks about my height, or my hands, or my clothes, or..."

"Berry, I get it. I'll play nice."

"You are infuriating Santana Lopez."

"You're not exactly easy to be around either Berry."

Both girls were silent for a few moments. Their food arrived and they made themselves busy with stuffing their faces with salad, pasta and many, many, breadsticks.

"So, are you intending on wooing my sister?" Rachel asked with a smile. "Because you will need my help."

Santana groaned.

* * *

><p>"So you think they are going to kill each other?" Kate asked Kurt as they glanced back at their friends for the sixth time.<p>

"Nah, Santana wouldn't kill her here. She'd get kicked out and there is no way she would risk that. The girl has an unnatural obsession with these breadsticks. She'll wait until we get out to the parking lot."

"That's very reassuring." Kate said sarcastically.

"I do what I can." Kurt said with a grin. Kate flung a piece of a breadstick at him.

"Seriously though, do you think this was a horrible idea?"

"Its 50/50." Kurt took a very dignified bit of his pasta while Kate's slipped of her fork and splashed sauce all over her face. She had never fully gotten the twirling thing down. Kurt laughed. "It could go either way. They will finally once and for all kill each other, and I love Rach, and she is a master manipulator in the most evil ways, but Santana would kill her in an instant. Or, they will finally cool down and become friends. Or, as close as one can imagine Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry could ever be."

"I am really pulling for the friends thing." Kate said nervously as she glanced over at them yet again.

"I know you are." Kurt said with a mischievous wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come off it Kate!" Kurt exclaimed. "Seriously? When are you and Santana gonna just make out already?"

"What!" Kate asked, genuinely shocked.

"Come on, she's hot – for a girl – and so are you, you are both clearly attracted to each other. Mash your lady lips together and be done with it."

"That...Kurt...I don't..." Kate pouted – very Berrylike – and flopped back into her seat. "Santana is not attracted to me Kurt." Kate finally said as she got over being flustered and at a loss for words. "She is in love with Brittany. She told me herself. And I don't need any more drama after Lindsay, being single for a while will do me good. I'm not about to make out with my friend just cause I want to. I like Santana. I'm not about to ruin my friendship with her over something petty."

"Lesbians." Kurt said shaking his head.

"What!"

"You are so thickheaded. Yes, Santana has forever been in love with our Brittany, but Britt doesn't love her back. Not that way. She loves Santana, more than anyone can say. Its probably the most pure, amazing love there is, but despite Brittany's horniness, and sexual fluidity, she is not gay. Its just not there. Santana knows that, and while clearly she is still hurting over it – and might be for a long time, possibly forever, some things just stay with you like that – she _is _getting over it. And if you haven't noticed how she looks at you then you are just dumb. She lights up when you are around. Santana. Queen of bitchiness, smiles and is nice to people because she knows you want her to be. She likes you Kate, and don't think I haven't noticed you checking her out. You like her back. Its stupid to ignore something like that because you have both had your hearts broken."

"I don't..."

"No! I don't want to hear it. Its your life, do with it what you want. I'm just saying my peace. I've said it, now think about it. Come on. If we leave them alone much longer they might actually kill each other. Looks like they're done anyway. Breadstick for the road?" With that Kurt stood up and made his way over to Santana and Rachel's table. Kate unconsciously followed him, her mind on Santana. She was thinking back through all of the conversations she could think of. Trying to remember if Santana had been giving her any signals that she wanted more than friendship.

"Santana and I have made up. Are you speaking to me now?" Rachel asked as she placed herself directly in front of Kate.

"Huh? Oh, yeah great!" Kate feigned enthusiasm. She avoided looking at Santana and kept her attention to Rachel. Locking their hands together she gave Rachel a smile. "I'm tired. That bus kicked my ass. I kinda want to head home."

"Oh." Rachel's face fell. "Want to sleep over?" She asked hopefully. Kate contemplated it while Rachel practically bounced up and down impatiently. "Sure." She said with a smile. "Let me just call my foster mom and let her know." Rachel squealed and jumped into Kate's arms.

"Kurt, would you mind very much giving us a ride home?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Not at all." Kurt said. Rachel pulled Kate through the restaurant in glee as Kurt turned his attention to Santana. "So?" He asked.

"We're cool I guess. She wants to help me woo Kate."

Kurt doubled over in uncontrollable laughter while Santana refrained herself from punching him. "Oh god, wait till Mercedes hears about this!"

"Kurt." Santana warned.

"I know, I know. You will cut me. Come on, Lopez, you realize everyone is pulling for you right?"

Santana grimaced. "Everyone?"

"Honey, most of us know, and those who don't won't care one bit." Santana punched Kurt in the shoulder. "Ouch!" He screamed. "What was that for?"

Santana shrugged and linked their arms together. "I felt like punching someone, you were here?"

"You are one odd girl Santana Lopez." Kurt said with a smile, but he made a point to continue rubbing his injured arm. It was the principal of the thing.

"Don't you forget it." Santana said with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews:) They make my day! This one is gonna be a bit short, kinda scrapped for time, hope you enjoy:)**

"No fucking way."

"Santana!"

"No!"

"Santana!"

"NO FUCKING WAY BERRY!"

"Santana, be reasonable..." Kurt tried to help.

"Hummel I will fucking cut you if you say another word. Move your ass now so I can get out of this."

"Santana it looks lovely on you!" Rachel protested. Santana whipped around and shot Rachel the mother of all death glares, she instantly shut her mouth. Kurt however, was not diminished.

"Santana Lopez, we are trying to get you a girlfriend, will you just shut up and listen to us? We know Kate really well."

"_So do I._" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"Not as well as me." Rachel said under her breath. Santana took the godawful shirt Rachel and Kurt had been attempting to force her to wear and whipped it at Rachel's head. When it landed with a bit of a thunk, Santana smiled to herself. "That was rude Santana."

"So was what you said." Santana said with a shrug.

"She has a point Rach."

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed. "You are supposed to be on _my _side."

"We are a team. There are no sides."

"Team HummelPezBerry?" Rachel said with a laugh.

"That sounds beyond idiotic." Santana retorted. "And I am still not wearing that. I have clothes, awesome ones. I'm hot, I don't need you two morons to dress me up like lesbian barbie."

"You have to look nice Santana, not just hot. You're trying to woo my sister. I am not going to allow you to dress like a hooker!"

"For the record, I am not wooing anyone. You watch way too many black and white movies. Like way too many, and I do not need your help, I don't want it, I know Kate just as well as you guys."

"I happen to disagree with that, I clearly know Kate better than anyone, I am her big sister and we have spent a great amount of time together..."

Santana cut her off, "Berry we all _know_ she is your freaking sister. Shut the hell up already!"

"Santana that was rude." Kurt chastised. "But also a little bit true. Rachel, you are her sister, we know this, you don't need to mark your territory or anything."

"That is a very odd analogy Kurt."

"Yeah, I didn't really think about that one, ignore it."

Santana smirked and walked back into Kurt's bathroom. She slunk out of the skirt Rachel had given her. It was itchy and not reveling enough for her taste. No way in hell was she going to wear that. Groaning at the skirts, dresses, and pants strewn all over the bathroom floor, Santana threw on her t-shirt and yanked up her jeans. She reluctantly stepped back out to endure more horror. Kate was at her foster home, and Santana was finding that Rachel Berry was intolerable to be around without her. Kurt was helping, but barely, Santana could only take so much.

"I have another dress I would like you to try on." Rachel said excitedly as soon as Santana opened the door.

"No! No more trying anything on. I am wearing whatever I want."

Rachel pouted, but was undeterred. "Fine, but I want final approval, or at least to make a formal request to not dress like a hooker. Be romantic, not slutty."

"I'm a latina Rachel, I can do romance, chill."

"Oh really!" Rachel jumped up and down in excitement. "What are your plans?"

"None of your business." Santana said with a scowl.

"Santana, she only wants to help. And like it or not, she actually can if you let her." Kurt said as he stood up to freshen his glass of water.

"I'm just gonna wing it okay?"

"What!" Rachel screamed, appalled. "No. No. Not a chance in hell. Santana! You cannot simply go up and say 'Kate want to go out?' and expect results. You have to plan, have a destination in mind, a meal prepared, a speech, perhaps a song!"

"Hummel, get her away from me." Santana warned.

"Rachel..." Kurt began, but Rachel wasn't listening, and the scowl on Santana's face was becoming deeper and deeper.

"I was thinking maybe we could set it up like Funny Girl! The classic 'You are Woman, I am Man' scene. Though, clearly you are a female, the song isn't actually the important part, the setting, arrangements, and the intent behind it are truly the important factors."

Santana clenched her fists together and shot another warning look to Kurt. She chose to ignore Rachel. If only for the fact that killing her would most likely hinder her chances at taking Kate out on a date. While Rachel kept blabbering on about blue dresses and vegan options for roast beef, Santana took the opportunity to think about what her plans really were. Truthfully, she was terrified. Despite her latina upbringing, and the knowledge that her blood carried a romantic, suave charm, she was seriously doubting it right now. Kate had the annoying ability to cause Santana to be what could only be described as flustered. It was beyond aggravating. Rachel wasn't helping matters one little bit. Her going on and on about romance and wooing, and the right atmosphere was causing Santana to have a mini breakdown. She was from Lima Heights, cruising to the burger joint around the corner from her apartment was usually where Santana went with her dates. Granted, all of them – sans Brittany – had been boys and cheep assholes, but still. She had no clue what to do. If it was Brittany, she would have been fine, but it wasn't Brittany, it was Kate, and Santana was still figuring Kate out. She didn't know what Kate loved, she didn't know what would be a sure fire way to get into Kate's pants. And she also didn't just want to get into Kate's pants, she wanted to kiss her, to hang out, Santana would actually be fine just talking to her, it was mind blowing to say the least.

"Rachel, how about we save the planning for later?" Kurt asked sensing Santana's discomfort.

"Later when?"

"How about you write down your ideas and give them to Santana before she leaves."

"But what if I come up with more tomorrow?"

"Then write those down too."

"Okay!" Rachel immediately ran to get a spiral notebook while Santana let out a groan and shot Kurt another glare.

"_I am not taking her fucking notes."_ Santana mouthed to Kurt.

"_Oh yes you are."_ He mouthed back. Santana made a motion that implied cutting off some of Kurt's extremities and he backed down slightly.

Rachel could barely contain herself as she scribbled down idea after idea while Kurt and Santana tried to watch tv. Santana wasn't quite sure how she got tricked into hanging out with the two divas, but now that she was, it wasn't quite as bad as she expected it to be. Regardless, she dug out her cell phone and sent a text to Quinn.

**You have to come save me. **

* * *

><p>Quinn heard her phone buzz and she smirked after reading the message from Santana. Opening her phone, she hit reply.<p>

**From what? Your homework? No way, do it yourself!**

**No! From the two biggest divas in the universe. They dressed me, are making me watch old shit movies, and Berry is writing down ways for me to, and I quote, 'woo Kate.' My car is in the shop. Kurt picked me up under false pretenses, get me the fuck out of here Q!**

Quinn laughed, but was very tempted to leave Santana where she was. The idea of her being forced to hang out with Rachel and Kurt was hilarious.

**Q! I mean it. If you value our friendship even one little fucking bit, you get over here!**

**Chill out San, I'm coming. Where are you?**

**Hummel's house.**

**Be there in ten.**

**Make it five.**

**I'll get a ticket, and then it will take like an hour.**

**Fuck you Q, just hurry. Berry is now explaining, in detail a vegan recipe to me. **

**Hang on San, don't commit murder. **

**I make no promises. **


	17. Chapter 17

Santana wiped her hands on the side of her pants for what felt like the millionth time. This was getting beyond ridiculous. If not for Rachel Berry and her incessant demanding about plans, and romance, and sweeping someone off their feet she would have been fine. But somehow, the tiny brunette got her fast-talking, musical voice inside Santana's head, and she was fucked.

"San? Did you hear a word I just said?" Quinn asked.

"Huh?"

"I just asked you if you need a ride home? Is your car still in the shop?"

"Oh, yeah Q is that okay?"

"Yeah no prob, just meet me at my locker after glee."

"Kay, sounds good."

Quinn gave Santana a knowing smirk as she walked off to her next class. Only to be met with a sprinting Rachel Berry as she turned the corner.

"Quinn!" Rachel almost screamed. "Have you spoken to Santana today? How does she seem? Do you have any idea what is going on? I mean, no, you have to because you picked her up from Kurt's house on Saturday. So, you know what's going on? We might need to enlist your help, I think Santana may be floundering. So if you..."

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled to cut her off. "Just...god, stop talking for one second."

"I'm sorry, I just...Kate is my sister Quinn."

"Rachel, everyone knows this." Quinn responded as she tried to sidestep around her to get to class. Of course, Rachel followed her; they had the same class. Rachel huffed impatiently as she followed Quinn into AP English. Taking the seat next to Quinn – usually occupied by Kelly St. Clair – Rachel continued their conversation in a hushed whisper.

"I am painfully aware that everyone knows this Quinn. Its why she has gotten four slushies in the last two weeks."

"Shit, does Santana know?"

"No. And don't you dare tell her, the last thing we need is for Santana to find out, go all Lima Heights and gets herself suspended. We need her for the dance number in glee. Plus, Kate said not to tell anyone."

"Fine, but she'll probably find out."

"Well then let her."

"Rachel..."

"Ladies, are we boring you? Do you need to take this conversation elsewhere?" Mrs. Galway asked.

"No, ma'am. Sorry." Rachel quickly answered. Both girls ducked their heads a bit and pretended to be paying attention as the class read Macbeth out loud. Neither girl had been assigned to read that day, so they had the option of nodding off a bit. Rachel quickly feigned taking notes as Quinn actually listened to the play. After a few moments, Rachel shoved a piece of paper over to Quinn. With an annoyed sigh, Quinn read it over.

_Quinn, we need to plan. Santana is severely lacking in the romance department. If I am going to allow her to date my sister, she needs to do it properly. From what I know of Santana thus far, I am not impressed. You know her much better than I do, and despite her (and yours) attitudes towards me for the majority of my life, I believe deep down she (and you) are genuinely kind people. I can see that she actually has real feelings for Kate, and I am almost positive Kate returns them. She shies away from talking about dating for the most part, that girl Lindsay really broke her heart, which is why I am weary of Santana. If this is simply lust, and a way to get over Brittany, then Santana needs to find some other girl, if she actually cares, she needs to show it. I am not oblivious to how overbearing I am being, but Kate is all I have besides my dads. I think you of all people can understand that. I haven't known her my whole life, but I love her like I have. From what I understand, the elder sister has a responsibility to protect the younger one. Maybe we are only a few months apart, but its still my job. I just need you (and Santana) to understand that. _

Quinn read over Rachel's meticulous note and couldn't help but suppress a small laugh. Berry was annoying, but no one could say she didn't care. Quinn tucked the note inside of her binder as the teacher walked past them. As soon as Mrs. Galway was back at the front of the class, Quinn ripped out her own piece of paper and wrote a response to Rachel.

_Berry, relax, I get it, pretty sure San does too. You have just gotta chill a bit, you're freaking her out. Trust me, she cares. You're gonna have to trust her enough to let her do this at her own time, her own way, no matter how much you want to interfere. _

Quinn shoved the note over to Rachel and she read it quickly with a small frown. Before she could respond, the bell rang dismissing them from class. As they gathered their things, Rachel followed Quinn out of the room.

"I can't do nothing!" Rachel exclaimed as they dropped their books off at their lockers.

"You can and you will, you just don't want to."

Rachel huffed knowing Quinn was right. "Is is wrong to want to help?"

"No, but its annoying."

"Why are you so rude to me Quinn?"

"You make it very easy." Quinn said with a smirk. But Rachel realized it was playful, no malice intended. Rachel gave her a look that feigned annoyance as they made their way to glee together. Entering the choir room, Rachel immediately went over and sat down next to the empty seat beside Kate. Kurt was on the other side chatting with Mercedes and they both turned to give Rachel a smile to say hello, then went back to their conversation. Kate smiled and playfully bumped her shoulder into Rachel's.

"Haven't seen you all day. How're you?" She asked.

"Fantastic, you?"

"I'm good." Kate said with a laugh. Rachel's enthusiasm never failed to make her smile.

"Have you seen Santana?" Rachel asked coyly.

"Not today why?"

"No reason."

Kate was not fooled, but let it go as Mr. Schue walked into the room and had them split into groups to work on their latest number.

The club spent the next hour working hard. To distract herself, Santana threw all her attention and energy into working rather than thinking about Kate. Luckily for her, they were placed in separate groups. Every time she caught Kate looking over at her, she quickly turned away, much to Kate's annoyance. The rest of the group seemed perfectly happy to accept Kate back into glee club. Puck did however tell Kate they deserved an explanation and some sort of apology. Kate was only too happy to oblige. She didn't tell the entire club everything that happened, but she did explain a bit of it, leaving out details, but getting the general idea. Her apology was sincere and heartfelt, and they forgave her.

Kate couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed every time Santana looked away from her. She knew that leaving everyone would make them resent and possibly not trust her for a while, but she didn't think Santana would. She had seemed normal enough when they picked Kate up from the bus station, but now...now it hurt every time Santana glanced away. When had that happened? Kate couldn't quite figure it out. Santana was her friend, so of course it would bother her if she was angry with Kate; but, it felt like more than that. Something Kate couldn't seem to – wouldn't let herself – place. She smiled, danced, sang, and pretended that everything was back to normal, but she couldn't seem to fool Rachel. Every time Santana looked away, and Kate glanced down, there was Rachel, slipping her hand into Kate's and giving it a squeeze.

"Are you coming over after school?" Rachel whispered about halfway through glee.

"I'd like to." Kate whispered back with a smile. "But I've got to watch my foster brother. His parents are going out tonight."

"Bring him over, I'd like to meet him."

"You sure?" Kate asked. "He's an annoying little git."

"Wonderful." Rachel smiled. "I love annoying little gits."

"Well then sure, I'll just have to go and pick him up, then walk back to your house."

"Okay sounds great!"

As glee ended Rachel told Kate she would see her later and took the offer of a ride home from Finn. Kate made her way to her locker to get her bag but felt someone behind her. Before she knew it, a cherry slushie had been thrown into her face. The chill of the ice stung and she did everything she could to stop herself from crying. Tearing up was inevitable, the cold slush in your eyes made it impossible not too.

"Have a great day Berry!" The football player said with a cruel laugh.

"You ignorant ass. My name isn't Berry. If your going to insult me, you might as well use my actual name. Kate. Or Donaghy if your going with the whole last name thing."

"Yeah, I'll stick with Berry. See you tomorrow." He jokingly stuck the empty slushie cup in Kate's face and stalked off.

"Fucker." Kate spat at him. She saw Santana coming around the corner "shit" Kate whispered. She quickly grabbed her backpack and practically sprinted outside.

"Kate!" Santana yelled out after her. "Wait up!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Kate chanted. She considered just running, but it would only make Santana feel like complete crap. Having Santana see her like this though, it wasn't something Kate really wanted. Unfortunately for her, Santana was fast, and in thinking about what to do, Kate had unconsciously slowed down.

"Kate!" Santana said as she reached her. "Holy shit! What the fuck happened? Who did it?" Santana sneered and whipped her head around looking for the possible offender.

"Santana, its fine."

"No its not!" Santana yelled. "Who did it?"

"Santana, its not important. I'm fine. I gotta go. I have to pick up my foster brother."

"No." Santana growled.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked, annoyed. "Since when do you get to ignore me all day then tell me what to do? Look I'm fine. Cold, my eyes hurt a bit, and now I'm sticky and I have to change clothes before going to Rachel's. But I have to pick up Cody, and I need to leave. So can you please let go of my arm?"

"I can give you a ride." Santana protested.

"I thought you didn't have a car right now?"

"Oh, right. Q does, she'll give you a ride. Come on." And without giving Kate time to answer Santana pulled her along to the parking lot to meet Quinn.

"Oh shit." Quinn said as she saw a slushie covered Kate.

"She won't tell me who did it."

"I'm not gonna get your car all sticky, I can walk."

Santana ignored her and opened the backdoor for Kate. Digging around, she found a towel in the back and lay it down for Kate before climbing into the front seat. "Q, Kate needs to pick up her kid brother and stop at her house. That cool?"

"Sure." Quinn pulled out of the driveway and the trio remained in silence until they pulled up to the elementary school.

"I'll be right back." Kate said as she made to get out of the car.

"I can get him." Santana volunteered.

"You don't know what he looks like, and he doesn't know you. He won't go with you Santana. I'll be right back. I don't care if a bunch of little kids see me covered in slushie." Santana and Quinn let it go and watched Kate get out of the car and head over to the school. An energetic blonde boy ran up to her and gave her a high five. Both girls laughed at the sight. They pretended to be in a conversation as the two of them got back into the car. "Cody, this is Quinn and Santana, guys, this is Cody."

"Hi Cody." Quinn said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hey kid." Santana said. "Cool sneaks."

"Thanks."

They drove in relative quiet to Kate and Cody's house. Santana and Quinn waited in the car while Kate ran in to change her clothes and drop Cody's school bag off. Santana refused to talk to Quinn about anything other than music while they waited. As Kate and Cody climbed back into the car, the drive to Rachel's house became uncomfortably quiet. No one quite knew what to say to each other. Cody hopped out quickly and waited outside as Kate hung back at the passenger window.

"Thanks for the ride Quinn."

"No problem." Quinn said with a smile.

"See you later Santana?" Kate asked the latina who was actively avoiding her eyes.

Santana turned and beamed at Kate. "Yeah, Freckles, see you later." Her smile turned into something that could only be described as seductive and Kate blushed instantly.

"Well, bye then." She said as she stood back with Cody. "Shit." She whispered as Quinn and Santana pulled out of the driveway. Santana gave a wave as they drove off.

"Why are you saying shit?" Cody asked.

"Because I'm screwed."

"Why?"

"Pretty sure I like her."

"Who? The blonde girl?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh." Cody said with a shrug. "Well, she's pretty I guess." And with that he turned and ran into Rachel's house.


	18. Chapter 18

"Rach!" Kate yelled as she and Cody came through the front door. "Berrymen! We're here!"

"In the kitchen!" A male voice called back. Kate nodded towards Cody and he followed her into the kitchen to find Hiram chopping up something that resembled carrots at one point or another. He turned at the sound of their footsteps and smiled. "Hello Kate, and this must be Cody?" Cody nodded to him shyly and placed himself somewhat behind Kate making Hiram chuckle. "Rach is upstairs, I have been instructed to send you both up the very instant you come through the door. Pretend I did will you?"

Kate laughed and slung her arm around Cody's shoulders. "Thanks Mr. B. Come on Code." The two kids walked upstairs and Kate made sure to place herself in front of Cody. She figured that Rachel might attack him with excitement and she would get in trouble if she got her foster brother killed. "Rach?" Kate asked as they reached the landing.

"Ahhh!" Was the only response they got.

Kate turned to Cody. "Remember how I described her?"

Cody nodded. "She's tiny, crazy, and fun."

"Yeah, emphasis on the crazy bit. Very easily excitable, whatever she says, just go with it."

"Kay, but she better not hug me and stuff."

"She definitely will want to."

"I hate hugs, make her hug you instead, she's _your _sister."

"You're here!" Rachel screamed. She ran from her room and slammed into Kate as if it hadn't been a mere fifteen minutes since she last saw her. "I missed you." She said as she jumped up and down while hugging Kate tightly.

"I can't breathe." Kate mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel loosened her grip on Kate, but kept their hands entwined. Rachel turned to Cody and beamed at him. "Hi! I'm Rachel, Kate's big sister. That makes us sort of family too right? Its wonderful to meet you."

"Kate's not really my sister." Cody said.

"Well, blood doesn't make a family." Rachel reached out and ruffled his hair with a smile. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Can I pick it?" Cody asked as he flattened his hair back and glared at Kate. He despised people touching his hair.

"Sure. Come on." Rachel pulled Kate along and paused to link her free arm with Cody's. The three of them made their way to the basement and Rachel and Kate sat on the couch while Cody went through all the dvds. His frown and annoyance at the large number of musicals and lack of Scooby Doo was apparent and hilarious. Rachel liked him instantly. Even though they weren't actually related, hadn't known or lived with each other for very long, he reminded her of Kate. "I like him." Rachel whispered as he finally selected _National Treasure _and sat down on the loveseat next to them.

"Good. Just don't touch his hair again and he'll like you too." Kate whispered back with a smile.

"Oh whoops!" Rachel giggled. Kate laughed with her and the three of them settled back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

><p>Santana had opted to go to Quinn's house rather than her own. She needed the calm bitchiness that was her best friend.<p>

"Q, what the fuck am I gonna do?"

"Just ask her out."

"But..."

"No." Quinn cut her off and put down her pen. She had been doing her homework while Santana lounged around on her bed. "You are making too much of a big deal about it. You're letting Rachel and Kurt get in your head. Just ask her to hang out. It doesn't have to be a date. Just hang out casually, see how it goes, then ask her out for real. Its simple."

"I guess."

Quinn sighed and reached out and took Santana's phone. Before the latina knew what she was doing, Quinn had opened it up, sent a text message, and threw the phone onto her bed. "There. Done." And with that Quinn turned back to Macbeth and ignored the look of horror growing on Santana's face.

"Q!" Santana screamed. "What did you do?"

"What you wouldn't. Now be quiet, I need to finish this."

Santana quickly opened her phone and went through to her sent messages to find out what damage Quinn had done.

**Hey, you wanna hang out this weekend?-Santana.**

Simple, easy, to the point, and yet Santana was freaking out. Her phone buzzed and she yelped, which caused Quinn to chuckle. "Shut up Q, this is your fault."

**You're not mad at me?**

**What! No, why would you think that?**

**I dunno, you barely looked at me today. Didn't say a word until I got slushied.**

**You still need to tell me who did that.**

**Why, so you can get yourself suspended? No thanks. Rachel would kill me if it was my fault someone missed glee. **

**Yeah, well Rachel can... ** Another text message popped up before Santana could finish the one she was writing.

**Not a word about Rachel. **It warned. Santana smirked. Kate knew her too well. She deleted the words and began again.

**You're worried about Rachel? Not about you missing me:P**

**Well, there is that too:)**

**So?...**

**?**

**You never answered my question.**

**Hanging out? Yeah sure, I'd love to.**

Santana squealed and jumped up and down on Quinn's bed.

"I take it she said yes?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Q. I am happy." Santana said as she threw a pillow at the blonde.

"You will pay for that." Quinn warned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup." Quinn abandoned her essay for the moment and tackled Santana. Whacking her with another pillow before the latina could throw her off and resorting to tickling her sides. Santana was tough, but she was ticklish. A fact no one besides Quinn and Brittany knew.

"Okay! Okay! Q. stop!" Santana screamed after a few minutes of trying to hold her own. Quinn gave her one more hit with the pillow for good measure then got off her friend and retrieved the fallen cell phone. Gently tossing it on Santana's chest Quinn went back downstairs to get them something to drink.

Santana happily out of breath sent another message to Kate.

**Sorry about that, Q and I had a small fight. How about Saturday? My car will be out of the shop, I can pick you up.**

**Sure. What are we gonna be doing? Why are you and Quinn fighting?**

**Anything you want. And it wasn't a real fight.**

**You will regret saying that. **

**:P and why is that?**

**You'll see:)**

**Oh god, should I be worried?**

**Very:)**

Santana's heart flipped a little. Kate was definitely flirting.

**Can I pick you up around noon?**

**No.**

Before Santana had the time to be crushed, Kate sent another message instantly. **Make it more like 10am. We will need all day for the ideas I'm getting. Plus, we have to do something you want too!**

**Can I get a hint? **

**No!**

**I've got to be dressed properly!**

**Casual. Jeans will be helpful.**

**Okay...**

**That's all the hints you get. **

**Oh come on!**

**Okay fine. Its something I've never actually done but always wanted to. And I may freak out and get scared, so you will need to be prepared to calm me down. **

**Now I'm worried.**

**What? You can't take care of me if I got scared? I would take care of you.**

Santana was grinning like an idiot. Yup, definite flirting. Quinn walked back into the bedroom and Santana didn't even notice when she handed her a glass of chocolate milk. Quinn just laughed to herself and dove into her essay. She hadn't seen her friend this happy in a very long time. Actually, if she was honest with herself, Quinn couldn't remember her ever being this happy. Not since they were really little anyway. Santana didn't let her tough girl act down very often. It was nice to finally see someone who could get her to besides Brittany.

**Ok, first things first, while I appreciate it, I am never scared of anything. And second, of course I would take care of you if you were scared, I'm jut worried about what we are going to be doing that will require this of me. **

**Oh please Santana, you are not as tough as you think you are. **

**What! I am too. **

**You're tough, but you're also a total softy.**

**Am not.**

**Are too.**

**Am not.**

**Are too. **

Santana and Kate went back and forth texting for the duration of the afternoon. After dinner and they were both back at their own homes, they continued talking on late into the night. Nothing heavy, just fun, flirty, back and forth banter. It was refreshing for both of them. Each girl fell asleep with their cell phones clutched into their hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- I apologize for the wait, I've been sick. How awesome was the premiere? Totally pissed about how Schue treated Santana though. I mean disloyal? Really? From the girl who admitted glee was the best part of her day, quit the cheerios for glee, single handily got Kurt back, got Dave to stop bullying people, stopped Quinn from ruing Nationals? Yeah, she's real disloyal. Anyway, ending my rant, this is a little short, but the next one will be up soonish, enjoy:) **

Santana took a deep, calming breath. It didn't help to calm her down one bit. It was 9:48 and she was parked outside of Kate's foster home. She had been there for fifteen minutes already, but realized that it was way too early. They had said to meet at 10am, and Santana had woken up around 7 – much to her annoyance, she was _not _a morning person – and had been too antsy to stay home. Her father had finally told her to get her ass out of his house or he would smack her. So Santana had spent the last twenty minutes or so driving aimlessly around the block to stall time. She had almost hit a curb twice and figured that was a sign to stop driving around. She had gone to Kate's house and parked, waiting nervously. She was going to wait in the car, but then figured that was impolite. Rachel would want her to go greet Kate at the door. _Fuck, now I am actually thinking about what Berry would want. _Santana thought in annoyance. Angrily, she wrenched open the car and stalked up to Kate's front door. Taking a second deep breath – still didn't work – she knocked twice and then stood back feeling like she might pass out.

"Hi Santana!" Kate said with a beaming smile. Santana instantly felt better. "You're early."

"Yeah, sorry...I just..um." Santana began nervously fidgeting with her hair.

"I'm glad." Kate smiled. "I'm leaving!" She yelled into the house. "Be back later, I've got my cell." Kate turned back to Santana and grinned. "Are we gonna go?"

"Yeah!" Santana moved aside and let Kate out. She almost gasped out loud as Kate took her hand and ran to the car. Her hand felt cold as Kate released it and hopped into the car. "So, where am I supposed to drive to?" Santana asked as she turned the car on.

"Turn left."

"What? That's It? Just turn left? You have to actually tell me, I'm the one driving."

"Turn left. I'll tell you when you need to turn again." Kate said with a devilish grin as she fiddled with the radio. Settling on Adele's_ 'Don't You Remember'_, she leaned back and sang along, ignoring Santana. Santana reluctantly pulled out of the driveway and turned left as instructed.

* * *

><p>"You've got to give me some kind of hint." Santana begged twenty minutes later. She had at that point turned left, gone straight for six blocks, turned right twice and was still going straight. Santana had no clue where they were going. They were pretty much out of town at this point.<p>

"Fine, a hint." Kate replied. "There will be fun involved."

"What!" Santana yelled. "That's not a hint."

"You already got one last night."

"You might get scared, and its fun? Neither of those are hints."

Kate only grinned at Santana and then turned to look out the window again. "Turn left here, then go straight for three streets, then turn right onto State st."

"Are we almost there?" Santana asked, frustrated.

"Yes."

"You are a very annoying person."

"Yeah, well I share DNA with Rachel Berry, apparently that is enough to piss you off."

"That's not fair. I have been nice to her lately."

"Sorta."

"Kate, I'm sorry, but not everyone is meant to be friends, I'm trying."

"I know." Kate turned back to Santana and gave her a genuine, loving smile. "And I really appreciate it."

"Well, good to know someone appreciates me." Santana said, half joking, but secretly fully meaning it. Kate caught on and gave Santana a small nudge.

"Hey, you're Santana fucking Lopez, people appreciate you." Santana beamed, but tried to hide it. "Turn left." Kate said. Santana didn't seem to hear her. "Santana, turn left." Kate said louder. She still didn't hear her. "SANTANA!" Kate yelled. "LEFT NOW!"

"Oh shit!" Santana quickly swerved the car and sped left at the very last second. She almost hit the red car next to them and was met with various cars beeping at her. "Shit, shit, shit." Santana chanted as she got the car under control. "Are you okay?" She asked worried to Kate.

"Yeah." Kate responded, a little short of breath. "I'm good."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Its okay, San. I'm fine, you're fine, the car is fine, all the other cars are fine."

"Right, still sorry."

"Apology accepted."

The girls drove on in silence with Kate – giving Santana lots of warning – telling Santana when to turn for the next half an hour. Finally, they pulled into their destination and Santana grinned. "An amusement park?"

"Yes ma'am." Kate said with a grin of her own. "And I am terrified of roleercosters. So you are going to have to hold my hand."

"If you're afraid of them, why are we going on them?" Santana asked as they got out of the car and walked up to purchase their passes.

"Because, I am turning over a new leaf. I'm done be afraid. I have a sister, who is awesome – and you know it – and friends, actual friends who I care about, and the disaster that was Lindsay is over, and I am happy. So, I am conquering my fear, and you are gonna help me."

"Oh really?" Santana said coyly.

"Oh shit, you're not afraid of costers too are you? Because then we might be screwed a little."

"No." Santana laughed and quickly paid for the passes when Kate wasn't looking. "I love them." Santana took the passes and placed her hand on the small of Kate's back, giving her a gentle push forward.

"Santana!" Kate protested as she realized what she had done. "I brought my own money! Those things are like forty bucks! I can't let you pay for me."

"I already did." Santana said with a mischievous grin. "So, which one are we tackling first? Should we easy you into it, or dive right in to the scariest?"

"Easy in. And I am paying for the food!" Kate said quickly. Santana only grinned at her and ran ahead, yelling for Kate to follow her. "Santana!" Kate yelled as she ran to catch up. "Did you hear me?" Santana only ignored her and ran to get in line. Kate caught up to her and stood nervously by her side as the line slowly moved forward. "I'm scared." She admitted quietly as their turn came up.

Santana turned to look at her and made eye contact. She grabbed Kate's hand and held on tight. "I got ya." She said with a smile. Then pulled Kate into the cart with her. Santana helped Kate to snap herself into the buckle, and double checked to make sure she felt secure. As the man came to check on every one's safety belts, Kate started squirming a little. Santana took her hand again and gave her a squeeze. "I'll tell you a trick okay?" Kate only nodded, she was too scared to talk. "When it goes down, or upside down, close your eyes if your scared. It helps." Kate only nodded again and squeezed Santana's hand tightly. The ride jolted forward and Kate squealed a little as they began their slow ascent to the first slope. Kate's eyes were already squeezed shut in fear and Santana couldn't help but think she was adorable. "This is the best part Kate, enjoy the view." Kate begrudgingly opened one eye and looked around quickly before shutting it again.

"Pretty." She said quickly. Santana just laughed. "I'm glad my terror amuses you." Kate said through gritted teeth.

"It does a little. You look really cute when your scared." Santana said without thinking. She got nervous as soon as she realized the words had slipped out of her mouth. Kate only bit her lip and smacked Santana lightly before clasping their hands together again.

"How long does this thing take!" Kate screamed in annoyance.

"We're almost there. You're gonna wanna see the view from the top, otherwise it doesn't count." Kate opened her eyes and gripped Santana's hand even tighter – if that was possible – in fear.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Kate began chanting.

"You ready?" Santana asked happily.

"NO!" Kate yelled.

"Well, its going anyway, so get ready."

"Shit, Santana, this was a horrible idea! Why did you let me do this?"

"You wanted too."

"You weren't supposed to say yes!"

"What?"

"I hate you so much right now!" Kate screamed.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Kate, it will be fine. Fun even, ready?" Santana gave her hand a rub and smiled.

"We're gonna die." Kate whimpered as they reached the top.

"No, we're not. We're gonna have a blast."

"We're gonna die."

"Kate?" Santana said as the car began to tip over the slope. Kate turned to look at her. Their eyes met, and Santana smiled. It calmed Kate down a little. "You ready? I got you." Kate nodded nervously. "Scream!" Santana yelled. As they tipped over and started zooming down, both girls gripped each other's hands tightly, screamed as loud as they could and never took their eyes off each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Santana was having quite possibly the most amazing day of her life, and it was only noon. After the first rollercoster, Kate had insisted they go on every single one at the park or else it wouldn't count. Count for what? Santana didn't know. Kate seemed to forget each time how terrified she was until she was buckled in and the ride started moving. At the first lurch forward, Kate would gasp and immediately grab Santana's hand. Santana loved it. They would go through the dance each time, Kate would clasp her eyes shut, whimpering that they were about to plummet to their eminent doom, tell Santana that she hated her for allowing her to do this yet again, then scream her head off in enjoyment as the ride officially began. Santana thought it was adorable and she was elated that their were ten different rollercosters at the park. By the time noon rolled around, they had gone on all of them save one. The Boomerang was one that you either started off in upside down and shot down to the ground backwards, and then landed right side up, or you started leaning down and saw everything. Kate couldn't decide which sounded more awful, and she outright refused to go on it.

"Well, do you wanna get some food?" Santana asked.

"Sure!" Kate jumped excitedly. "We have to get that funnel cake stuff! And I'm paying." She stated quickly. Santana didn't respond. She only followed the excited girl, amused by her half assed skipping. Santana had no intention of letting Kate pay for anything.

"What kind of food do you want besides funnel cake?" The latina asked as she caught up with Kate. Santana desperately wanted to grab hold of Kate's hand again, but she had to remind herself that technically, this wasn't a date.

"Not hot dogs." Kate stated with a grimace.

"That clears things up." Santana said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Kate yelled and playfully gave Santana a tiny smack.

"You will pay for that." Santana said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?" Kate flirted back. Santana only raised her eyebrows and sauntered ahead of Kate to the food court. "And how exactly?" Kate called after her. Santana ignored her. "Santana!" Kate called out. "Santana! Where are you going? Santana!" The latina ignored Kate completely walked up to the nearest stand and ordered two slices of pizza, a diet coke, a pink lemonade, and a funnel cake before Kate realized what she was doing. Annoyed, Kate ran up just as Santana was shoving her money over. "Santana!" She chastised. "I was going to pay!"

"Well I did already."

"I don't even know what you ordered." Kate pouted.

"One slice of spinach pizza, a small pink lemonade and a funnel cake with confectioner sugar." The boy behind the counter said as he handed over Kate's food to her.

Surprised, Kate looked up at Santana. "You know what kind of pizza I like? Most people either go for cheese or pepperoni."

"I'm not most people." Santana said with her trademark smirk. She accepted her food from the boy as well and nodded to Kate to find a table.

"Pink lemonade?" Kate asked. "I don't remember ever getting that with you. How'd you know?" Kate asked curiously as she bit into her pizza.

"You said you loved it."

"When?"

Santana shrugged. "While ago. Small right?"

"Hum?"

"I got a small. You never seem to want more."

"I do actually, but my bladder is the size of a peanut and I hate having to got to the restroom every five minutes when in public." Kate laughed.

Santana smiled. "Dually noted." The two girls ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. They each finished their slice of pizza and dug into the funnel cake. Santana couldn't help but smile every time their hands accidentally brushed against each other. "So... we conquered coasters. What's next?" Santana asked when they were almost done.

Kate smiled devilishly at Santana and she had never felt more turned on in her life. "Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"No! I didn't know where we were going."

"Good. Me neither." Kate jumped up and threw her trash away, extending her hand to Santana who happily took the opportunity to grab it. "Come on!" Kate grinned and pulled the latina along in glee.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? We're gonna get soaked."<p>

"That's the fun of it."

"Kate, its not exactly summer. We're gonna be freezing."

"Well then, we will just have to find some way to warm each other up." Kate said winking at Santana and moving ahead in the line. _Holy shit. _Santana thought._ Definitely flirting. _She almost tripped as she hurried to catch up to Kate. In some way, the cold water might be a blessing in disguise. Now that Kate wasn't terrified, every other word and look she gave seemed to ooze some sort of sexual innuendo or flirting. Santana was no longer sure if they were just hanging out or not, but she knew that she was getting hornier by the second. "Santana!" Kate yelled. "Come on!" Santana quickly hurried to climb into the tube along with Kate and three other teenagers, another girl and two guys. "Hi." Kate said cheerfully to them. "I'm Kate, this is Santana."

"I'm Jess, this is Toby and Nick." The girl said as she gave them each a once over. If Santana was right, she was checking them both out. The girl licked her lips and began happily chatting along with Kate. Santana wanted to smack her. "We come here all the time. The water rides are the best. Nick's dad is one of the owners, so we get to hang after hours and stuff. You should stick around!"

"We can't." Santana said forcefully as she moved closer to Kate.

"Why not?" Jess asked, noticing Santana's move.

"We've got other plans."

"Well, maybe some other time."

"Yeah, maybe." Santana said through gritted teeth.

Jess ignored Santana's obvious annoyance and continued talking animatedly with Kate. "If you lean this way, you'll get less wet." She said, motioning for Kate to move closer to her. Santana was about to reach out and grab hold of Kate before she spoke.

"That's okay." Kate said smirking at Santana. "I wanna get wet."

Santana's mouth – along with Toby and Nick's – dropped open in shock at Kate's statement. She didn't have much time to react however, because the ride fell down the first hurdle and all five teens were drenched with freezing cold water. Santana and Kate screamed in agony and enjoyment and somehow, their hands found each other again. Jess noticed and frowned at the clasped hands, but both girls were ignoring her and enjoying the ride.

* * *

><p>"My car is going to be soaking wet." Santana said with a laugh as they finally dragged themselves to the parking lot hours later.<p>

"Don't you have towels or something we can sit on?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Extra clothes?"

"No! I had no idea we would be taking showers." Santana said laughing.

"Well, you should have come prepared for anything. Remember that for next time." Kate said with a smile as they approached Santana's car.

"Next time?" Santana asked happily.

"Unless you're sick of me already, yes next time."

"Not even close."

"Huh?"

"Sick of you? Not even close." Santana said with a genuine smile. Kate returned it and paused before climbing into the car.

"Me either."

Both girls considered stating the option of taking their clothes off to lessen the dampness in the car; while each girl wanted nothing more than to get the other in less clothing, both knew it wouldn't be a very good idea. They both climbed in without saying anything and Santana pulled out of the park. The drive home was filled with tension. Neither girl knew exactly what to say, so Santana turned the radio up to where it was just a bit too loud to have a conversation, but not blaring. By the time Santana pulled her car into Kate's driveway, it was almost 10pm, they had spent the entire day together. Santana shut the music off, but didn't look at Kate. She was searching for the right thing to say when Kate surprised her. Leaning over, Kate placed a gentle – but quick – kiss on Santana's cheek and jumped out of the car before Santana could even register what had happened.

"I had a wonderful time Santana. Thank you." Kate said nervously and then she bounded away towards the house leaving a stunned Santana sitting in her car. Kate turned back around at the door and gave Santana a small wave before heading inside. Shocked and on autopilot Santana turned the car back on and drove home.

Santana walked into her house still thinking about Kate. She pulled her cell phone out and flipped it open sending a text message to Quinn.

"Why are you wet?" Her mother asked her as she dreamily walked past her. "Santana?" Santana didn't hear her, she went straight up to her room and began stripping off the wet clothes. She turned the shower on; the warm water felt amazing. She smiled - a permanent grin seemed to be etched onto her face - and stepped in happily.

* * *

><p>Kate ran inside and bounded up the stairs to her room. "Why are you all wet?" Cody asked her as she almost ran into him. Kate ignored him and whipped out her cell phone sending a text message to Rachel.<p>

**I think I like Santana. **

**WHAT! REALLY? **Rachel responded instantaneously.

**Yeah. I'm screwed. **

**No you are not! **

**Rachel...** Kate began, but Rachel's text cut her off. The tiny diva could type extremely quickly.

**She is a bit of a handful, I will admit. She and I don't have the best relationship, but I approve. You will be adorable together!**

**Seriously?**

**YES!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you very much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me:) No, don't worry, Jess will not be making anymore appearances, they just needed a little push. Without further ado...**

"We need to plan" Rachel started.

"No." Kate stated forcefully.

"Kate..."

"No! Rach I mean it."

"But..."

"NO!" Kate yelled. "Rach, I love you but no. Just leave it."

"But Kate, now that you are aware of your feelings towards Santana you have to act on them."

"No I don't. I can just ignore them, ignore them and pretend they don't exist."

"Why pray tell, would you do that?" Rachel asked, annoyed.

"Because." Kate responded, equally annoyed.

Rachel crossed her arms, stood in front of Kate and frowned. "Because why?"

"Because feelings lead to caring and caring leads to love, and love gets you hurt and alone. So I figured I would nip it in the bud before it every gets more than feelings. Right now, I figure I'm just horny and Santana is hot, lets leave it at that."

"But its not just that is it? You actually like her."

"Well too bad!"

"Mary Katherine!"

"Rachel. No." Kate said stiffly. Rachel pouted, but temporarily dropped the matter. At least, she pretended to. In actuality, she sent a quick text message to Kurt while Kate turned her attention back to the television.

**We have a crisis on our hands – Rachel **

**What kind? - Kurt**

**The kind where Kate might possibly love Santana and she is denying it!**

**Love? Rachel, don't you think you are jumping the gun a little on that?**

**Okay, perhaps not love, but like a lot! And its not something that should be ignored! I mean, I have Finn, you have Blaine, Mercedes has Sam, I just want Kate to be happy too. **

**I know, but pushing her into something she isn't ready for won't help. If she likes Santana, she'll go for it eventually. **

**We hope!**

**Well, Santana will just have to put on the charm. Then Kate won't be able to resist. **

**I should let her know!**

**No, that might not be the best idea ever.**

**Kurt, she has to know what she is dealing with. **

**Rachel, I know you love playing matchmaker, god knows I do too, but lets just let them alone for a bit. If neither of them acts, then we will think about pushing. **

**Fine. **

**Thank you:)**

**Its not going to be easy for me to stay out of it. **

**I know. I appreciate your restraint. **

**Thank you:)**

**Bye Rach. Tell Kate I said hi.**

**Will do. Bye.**

"Kurt says hello." Rachel said to Kate as she tossed her phone aside.

"What'd he want?" Kate asked, never taking her eyes off the television screen. She was serious about watching Criminal Minds. Rachel knew not to talk unless it was a commercial.

"Just saying hello. Wanted my opinion on a song."

"Huh, cool." Rachel huffed as the show came back on and went into the kitchen. She was too easily frightened for shows like that. Kate loved creepy stuff, Rachel hated it. It was the one flaw in their relationship so far. Rachel was determined to squelch it as soon as possible, but so far, no luck. She set about to make some coffee, and looked through a magazine while she waited for it to brew.

"Hey honey." Hiram Berry said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy, how was work?"

"Same old." He bent down and kissed Rachel on the cheek, taking the mug she had just poured away from her.

"Hey!" Rachel protested. "That was mine."

"And now its mine." He said with a smirk.

"Mean, Daddy. That was mean."

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"You girls have any big plans for the weekend?"

"None as of yet." Rachel said. Hiram could see the cogs working in Rachel's head and smiled.

"Rach, what are you planing. The look on your face scares me."

"I take offense to that." Rachel pouted as she poured herself another cup of coffee. She sipped it and smiled, then went about to pour one for Kate, knowing her sisters love of coffee. Rachel added one packet of sugar to the empty cup, then poured the coffee, not bothering to stir it; just the way Kate liked it.

"Rachel, you had the same look on your face when you were seven and thought that painting yourself blue would work as some sort of protest for...you know what, I blocked it out, don't remind me. You also had that look on your face when you got that man fired from his job teaching glee..."

"I did not..." Rachel began to protest, but Hiram held up his hand and she silenced.

"That is a look to be wary of Miss Rachel, so what are you planing?"

"Nothing." Rachel said as she tried to side step around her father.

"Rachel..."

"Just a little something to help Kate, nothing bad I promise."

"Rachel, I know you are very excited about having a sister, and we love her too, but this is all still very new, and you tend to jump into things quickly. Just, sweetie, just take a breath and think a little before doing things okay? For me, just please."

"Okay."

"Thank you baby."

Rachel just gave him a beaming smile and skipped back into the den to Kate. She handed her sister the coffee mug and gave a little giggle when Kate didn't even look up from the television as she took it. Rachel leaned back into the couch, sipped her coffee and began writing out an essay for english on her laptop. As much as her father had just reminded her that this sister business was all very new; it didn't feel that way to Rachel. As she glanced up to look at Kate, it felt like she had known her forever. Everything clicked so naturally, just hanging felt normal, and Rachel thrived on it. She couldn't help but want to give Kate a slight push however. As much as Rachel generally disapproved of Santana – and honestly, that only came off of the teasing and torment Santana put her through, now that it had mostly stopped, there wasn't much Rachel actually hated about her – she wanted Kate to be happy. Rachel could see that Santana made her so. Kate smiled just that bit brighter with Santana around, even just talking about her. Rachel used to feel that way about Finn. If she was honest with herself, she simply didn't love Finn the way she had – or thought she had – anymore. Rachel had no intention of breaking up with him now though. As much of a dope Finn was, she had fun with him, he had his moments, and Rachel had decided to stay with him her senior year, and just see where it went. She wasn't worried either way, either they would stay together or they wouldn't. She had Finn had talked about it a little, but they hadn't bothered telling anyone else their plans.

"That episode was awesome. I am so fucking glad Emily and JJ are back. The show sucked without them." Kate said as she leaned back into the couch next to Rachel. She grabbed the remote and began flicking through channels as she sipped her – now slightly cold – coffee. Kate grimaced at the temperature which caused Rachel to smirk.

"Fascinating." She said not looking up from her laptop.

"You don't care at all do you?"

"Not particularly. But I'll listen anyway."

Kate smiled, set her coffee down and cuddled up into Rachel. It was a little difficult due to Rachel's size, but somehow, she fit anyway. Rachel grinned and lifted her arm so Kate could fit just a bit better. "You're a good person Rach." Kate said to her.

"Why thank you." Rachel smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I will cut up your Barbra poster from Funny Girl if you try anything to get Santana and I together." Rachel looked at her in complete horror. Kate only smirked, stood up and went into the kitchen to heat up her coffee, leaving a stricken Rachel alone on the couch.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your 'date'?" Quinn asked.<p>

"It wasn't a date." Santana reminded her. Quinn huffed and simply motioned for Santana to explain anyway. "It was kind of awesome actually. We went on rollercosters all morning, she held my hand almost every time – she got scared – and then we had lunch, and went on some water rides. This bitch flirted with her and I almost killed her, but Kate wasn't having it. And, the girl knows how to flirt in a way that you cannot believe she just said that way. Its awesome. I'll bet shes a freak in bed."

"Eww, not a mental picture I need." Quinn stated. The girls were lounging around in Quinn's bedroom. Brittany was in the bathroom changing out of her cheerios uniform. Quinn wasn't sure if Santana would feel comfortable talking about Kate around Brittany, so she waited to ask.

"Shut up!" Santana said as she threw a pillow at Quinn. Quinn, having fantastic reflexes, dodged the pillow and it wound up smacking Brittany – who had just walked into the room – right in the face. "Oh shit!" Santana said trying not to laugh. "Sorry B. That was meant for Q."

"Oh, okay." Brittany picked up the pillow and whacked Quinn with it.

"Ow! Britt! That hurt."

"Sorry, San said it was for you." Brittany said with a shrug. Quinn and Santana only laughed as Brittany cheerfully lay down on the bed. "So, how was your date?" Quinn quickly looked at Santana to gage her reaction. She seemed a little shocked, but then just smiled.

"It was good B. Really good."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks B. That means a lot." Santana said wrapping Brittany up in a quick hug. "Now, enough of this emotional crap. I'm bored, lets go terrorize little kids at the park or something."


	22. Chapter 22

Kate had been avoiding Santana for days and it was pissing her off. She had thought that their "date" had gone really well. Kate had told her she had a great time, she had sort of kissed her goodbye, but she had barley answered the texts Santana sent, and now she was avoiding her in school too. Santana hadn't even been able to yell at her, Kate was fantastic at slipping away. An angry and vulnerable Santana was not one people wanted to be around. Quinn and Brittany were doing their very best to keep her calm and stop her from punching freshman, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Excuse me. Excuse me?" A young blonde girl asked Santana. Quinn quickly wrapped her arm around Santana's waist holding her back.

"Kid, beat it." Quinn growled out before Santana had the chance to lunge.

"You guys are in my way. That's my locker." Santana almost got herself out of Quinn's grasp, but Brittany held on as well before the latina could knock out the moronic girl. "Jezz, what's wrong with her?" The girl asked backing away slightly.

"I warned you. Now get lost."

"But.."

"Go the fuck away!" Quinn spat as she hauled Santana away. The girl ran in terror, which caused the three girls to laugh, dissolving the tension somewhat.

"Why the hell won't she talk to me?" Santana whined a moment later.

"I don't know San, you've just got to make her tell you what's wrong. She'll be in glee today."

"Yeah I guess."

The bell rang, signaling for them to get to class. Brittany gave her a reassuring pat and headed off in the opposite direction as Quinn and Santana. "It'll be fine, one way or another." Quinn said as they went into math class.

"Yeah, either she'll be my girlfriend, or I'll murder her."

Quinn laughed. "Well, thats a kind of way to end it."

* * *

><p>Rachel was infuriated with Kate. She had seen the look on Santana's face every time Kate ran in the opposite direction. She was a bit confused as to when she had come to care so much about Santana Lopez's feelings, but she just accepted it. Rachel knew that once she cared about someone, she cared about them, that was that. Since Kate cared, Rachel cared, and now, Rachel had to care for both of them because Kate was afraid. Well fine, Rachel would fix that too.<p>

"Santana, meet me at my house after glee." Rachel said as she passed her to sit down in the choir room.

"Why would I come to your house Berry?"

"Because." Rachel stated simply.

"What was that about?" Quinn whispered.

"Who knows." Much to Santana's annoyance, Kate walked in at the last minute and went to sit in the very back by Mike and Tina despite the free seats down by Santana, Rachel, and Kurt. Kate stuck to the back until they practiced one of the dance numbers, and then, she and Mike partnered up. Santana tried to approach her three times, but was stopped, once by Quinn, once by Kurt, and once by Rachel. At least they were subtle about it, Mr. Schue was clueless as usual, but clearly the rest of the glee club seemed mildly aware of the situation. That only infuriated Santana more, her problems were not for public display; especially not when someone was rejecting her. In defeat, by the time glee let out, Kate of course, ran out quickly and headed home, and Santana cursed herself as she went over to Rachel. "Fine, what the hell do you want Berry?"

"A ride home would be nice, then we can discuss things further."

Santana sighed in frustration. "Fucking hurry up then."

"You know Santana, you really shouldn't curse so much. It makes you sound vulgar."

"Berry, I will put my foot up your ass just because I'm bored."

"That would be an extremely rude thing to do to your friend." Rachel chided as they walked to her locker. Santana flung herself against them waiting impatiently for Rachel and scowling at everyone who walked by.

"Who says we're friends?"

"Its come as a shock to me as well Santana, but there you have it, we are indeed friends now."

"Berry, get over yourself." Santana pushed herself off of the lockers and stalked down the hall, hearing Rachel behind her. "So, what exactly are we doing?"

"You'll see." Rachel said as she climbed into Santana's car. Santana turned it on, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know, that's not reassuring at all."

"I'm not going to kidnap you Santana, I'm here to help, as a friend. You've been depressive for days, Kate has been annoying, both of you are being ridiculous."

"So you're gonna do what?"

"Help you get Kate."

"Why?"

"Because Santana, she likes you. She's just afraid."

"Afraid? Of Me?"

"Well, Santana you are a little frightening, but yes, more of how much she likes you."

"How do you..."

Rachel cut her off. "I'm her sister Santana. Also, I have eyes, and I saw her when she came home from your date."

"It wasn't actually a date." Santana pouted.

"Yes it was, you picked her up, you paid for everything – very chivalrous might I add – you two held hands more than once, shared a meal, and ended the night with a kiss, it was a date."

"Kiss on the cheek." Santana reminded her as she pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"A kiss is a kiss. It still counts." Rachel and Santana climbed out of her car and went inside Rachel's home. Dropping their school bags off in the hall and heading into the kitchen, Rachel poured them each a glass of water. Always the hostess, she offered Santana some vegan cookies – to which she impolitely and unladylike answered, 'jesus fucking christ no way'. "You could simply say no thank you." Rachel chided.

"No fucking thank you." Santana stressed.

"We're going to have to work on your manners."

"Berry!"

"Well then, since neither of us are hungry, lets get to work!" Rachel clapped her hands together and dragged Santana down into the basement. Siting in the middle of the room was a large piano which Rachel instantly gravitated to. "Come sit." She said cheerfully as Santana held back near the door.

"Why? Berry, what are we doing?"

Rachel set up the sheet music and then swung around to face Santana. "Santana, what are your feelings towards my sister?"

Santana sighed. "What?"

"You heard me. Honestly, what are your feelings?"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and refused to meet Rachel's eye. "I like her okay?" She said with a shrug.

"No. Santana, what have to got to lose by actually telling me? I'm Rachel Berry, not worth anyone's time, no one listens to me, I'm not a threat to you."

"That's not true."

"I am not a threat Santana!"

"I mean that your not worth anyone's time or that no one listens to you. That's not true. You're an annoying little midget, but your alright as far as midgets go."

"Why thank you Santana, coming from you, that is a large compliment. Isn't it nice that we're friends now? Maybe you could call me Rachel?" She asked.

"No. That's weird."

Rachel sighed. Honestly, she was fine with Berry as long it was a term of endearment rather than one of malice. "So, in regards to my sister?"

Santana glanced down at the floor. "I like her. I...she makes me feel like I'm worth something. I will fucking kill you if you ever repeat this to anyone, and I mean _anyone _Berry; but, I say shit about people before they can say shit about me, I'm human, I worry what people think, and a lot of the time, people treat me like shit. Kate doesn't, she never really did, no one has ever just become my friend like that. I mean, B kinda did, but honestly, this is different. I mean, B and I were five, five year olds just make friends easily. Kate just...I dunno, she makes me feel good okay? I'm not good at talking about this kinda shit. I fucking like her, its simple enough."

"Perhaps you could limit the word 'shit' to maybe one monologue at a time?"

"BERRY! I swear to fucking god!"

"It was just a suggestion." Rachel said quickly as Santana threw her ams into the air in frustration.

"I freaking pour my soul out over here and you get pissy about my swearing?"

"No! Santana, I understand alright. Its hard to convey exactly what you feel, I have been thinking about it, and I think I found a solution for you. One that will help you prove your feelings to Kate and force her to listen to you and confront her own."

"That doesn't sound good at all."

"It will. I have chosen a selection of songs that might fit your situation, you need to pick one and we'll practice it!" Rachel jumped up excitedly and ran with her arms full of papers to Santana. Shoving them in her arms she excused herself to get them water – one could not properly practice singing without taking care of their voice in the meantime – and left Santana to pick.

"Fuck." She muttered to the empty room. Setting the papers down, she went through them all, recognizing some, having no clue what others were at all. Finally, she paused at one as she began reading the lyrics. She knew this song, she loved this song, this song was fucking perfect.

"Fantastic choice. It will compliment your vocal range wonderfully, and the message it coveys is perfect." Rachel said as she read over Santana's shoulder. "You will need some backup singers for this part. I would be happy to help, and I'm sure Quinn would as well. Two would essentially be enough, but Tina's alto would add to the arrangement quite nicely."

"Huh?"

"For when we sing it."

"We? Woah! No, Berry I am not fucking going to sing this in front of everyone in glee!"

"Why not?" Rachel asked simply as she sat down at the piano and strummed out a few chords.

"Why not! Are you fucking crazy Berry! That would be so embarrassing. No! No fucking way."

Huffing, Rachel turned back to Santana and held her gaze. "Santana, part of Kate's problem is that she fears you still love Brittany..." Rachel held her hand up before Santana could protest. "I don't think she actually feels you will act on it, but that she won't measure up and you will be settling for the only other person you know who is interested in girls."

"That's not..."

"I'm not done." Rachel stated. Santana raised her eyebrows, crossed her arms and dared Rachel to continue. Fearfully – at least on the outside – Rachel did just that. "The other part, is of course, she is afraid of getting her heart broken again. Whomever, that _bitch." _Rachel whispered. "Lindsay was, she really hurt Kate, and she's afraid she won't be able to survive that again. The other problem is you."

"What?"

"You're not out. She would never force that on someone, but she doesn't want to hide who she is, or who she loves. It worries her, though that part is clearly the lesser problem for her compared to the other two. Santana, most people know, or at least have a guess. In glee anyways, and no one in glee cares, not at all. We're graduating this year, you don't have to care what these people think. If you like Kate, you can't stop fear of people judging you hold you back. Stand up and prove yourself. And we'll have your back!" Rachel clapped and turned back to the piano. "Now this song is brilliant, but it is challenging. It needs to be perfect. Let's start. Warm up."

Santana groaned and moved over to the piano._ A private singing lesson with Rachel Berry? Fucking kill me now._ She thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – Thank you so much for your comments:) Glad you guys are liking it. You should totally play the song while reading, its amazing, and I really want to hear Naya sing some Adele:) She would rock it. **

Santana bit her thumb and paced back and forth in the empty theater nervously. Rachel was late, Rachel fucking Berry – always prompt – was late. Santana had been going to Rachel's house everyday after school to practice her song. It had been torturous to say the least. Santana had come very close to strangling Rachel on more than one occasion and the Berrymen had to intervene. She had to admit though, when Rachel wasn't telling her that she was flat, or that a note needed to be held longer, or that her pitch was atrocious, Berry wasn't all that bad. Underneath all her perky, musical shit – when it was just the two of them, and Santana was forced to actually listen to her – Berry had her moments.

Finally the door burst open and a flustered Rachel ran in. "I know I'm late, I was getting Quinn and Tina, Brittany will be here soon, a teacher needed to talk to her." She sped out quickly as she ascended to the stage with Quinn and Tina in tow.

"Seriously?" Santana scoffed at the trio.

"Santana, we are nearing your performance, we need to teach Quinn, Tina and Brittany the backup part, it is essential to the song."

"Thanks Berry, I feel really needed now." Quinn said sarcastically as she sat down next to Santana.

"You're welcome Quinn." Rachel said, oblivious to the sarcasm. Quinn and Santana shared a look and smirked at each other while Rachel continued on. "Now, we all need to warm up."

"Rachel, we just finished glee. We're warmed up." Tina reminded her.

"Tina, you can never be too warmed up."

"Berry, are gonna sing this song or not?" Quinn asked.

Rachel pouted slightly, but took a deep breath and sat down at the piano bench. Brittany ran in a second later, apologizing for being late. Rachel began playing and Santana started the song, Tina, Quinn and Brittany had the sheet music – but were ordered to learn within at least two run throughs of the song. They spent the afternoon practicing and everyone was getting annoyed with Rachel. Quinn was pretending to stab her with a knife as she was explaining breathing exercises to Brittany; much to Santana and Tina's amusement. By the time five o'clock rolled around, the song was deemed Berry approved and set to preform in glee the next morning. "This is going to be wonderful." Rachel stated as they finally packed up their things and left the theater. "What are you planing to say before the performance?"

"Huh?" Santana asked.

"Well, you're not simply planning on getting up and singing, then leaving are you?" Rachel looked appalled, Santana looked terrified, Quinn, Tina and Brittany just looked bored and tired.

"Well, kinda yeah."

"Santana!"

"Berry, this is embarrassing enough, I'm not gonna make some big speech in front of the whole glee club."

"She's right Rachel, you can't really make her do this. Can you imagine the field day Puck will have?" Quinn said as they reached the parking lot. "I say we do it after glee, like we did today."

"Yeah, I want to do that." Santana said quickly.

"But, it will mean more if you profess your feelings in front of everyone. And Kurt will kill you if he missed this."

"I can't Berry. Kurt can come, I don't care, but I can't do it in front of everyone. You guys and Kurt, I'll do that, but not Mr. Schue, Puck, Finnessa, and all them, it's too weird."

"I suppose that will be acceptable." Rachel pondered. "But you do know that everyone would support you right?"

"Fine, great, wonderful, your support is appreciated, I'm gonna go home and throw up now." And with that, Santana climbed into her car and left.

"Would one of you be willing to give me a ride?" Rachel asked the rest of the girls.

"I can take you Rach." Tina offered.

"Thank you Tina! That is very nice of you. Bye Quinn, Brittany."

"Bye Rach!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Yeah, bye." Quinn waved.

* * *

><p>Kate could not figure out why all her friends were acting so weird. She knew things had ben awkward with Santana since their "date" or whatever, but now, everyone was looking at her funny. Kurt could barely say anything without jumping up and down in excitement. Every time she asked what he was so excited about, he just smiled, shared a look with Rachel and said nothing. Rachel – if possible – was even worse. The tiny brunette could not stop grinning at Kate, she was also becoming much more touchy feely than before. Kate couldn't believe the amount of affection Rachel could have. For such a tiny human being, she could latch on with surprising grip. They only had a few classes together, but the second the bell rang, Kate would turn around and there was Rachel. She would grab her hand, link their arms together, and start babbling about something so fast that Kate could never follow any of it.<p>

"Rach..." Kate began. Rachel ignored her and increased her speed. "Rach...Rachel...RACHEL! SHUT UP!" Kate yelled as she wrenched her hand back.

"Yes?" Rachel asked as she tried to link their hands back together.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be all weirdly cuddly with? This is starting to feel a little like incest."

"Kate!" Rachel yelped. "That is disgusting. I missed you, I'm just making up for lost time."

"Why are you so weird? You and Kurt keep lookin' at each other and smiling, he keeps jumping up and down, you can stop touching me, Quinn and Brittany keep giving me weird smirks every time they see me, and Tina keeps giggling. Santana is avoiding me like the plague, what the fuck is going on?"

"No..nothing." Rachel stuttered.

"You are a horrible liar Rachel. For someone who wants to act, you need to work on that."

"I am appalled that you would say that to me! You are my sister, I will not accept insults to my talent, and I am going to leave now." Rachel said in an attempt to get away from Kate before giving everything away. Kate quickly reached out and snatched Rachel's arm.

"Not so fast." Kate said as she held her back. "Seriously Rach, what is going on?"

Rachel sighed slightly in defeat. "You'll find out soon okay?"

"What?"

"Just trust me." Rachel said as she walked away from Kate for the first time in almost two days.

"What the fuck?" Kate exclaimed to the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>The awkwardness did not cease as the day went on. Glee was so full of tension that even the normally clueless Mr. Schue noticed something was off. He ignored it – as usual – and pressed on. By the time everyone filled out, Kate was beyond confused. Santana came up to her for the first time in almost a week and a half and grabbed her arm.<p>

"Hey." She said nervously. "So can you come to the auditorium now?"

"Huh?"

"Like, get your stuff and come to the auditorium in like five minutes."

"Why?"

"Because! Okay, just...jesus, Kate just do it!"

Kate yanked her arm back and crossed them in front of her in annoyance. "You know what, you haven't talked to me in like a week, and the first thing you do is order me around? No!"

"No?" Santana scoffed. "What? Yes!"

"No."

"Kate!"

"What?"

"Please?" Santana whispered. Kate glanced away and could see Rachel and Kurt, not five feet away, watching the entire interaction. She sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with why they've been so weird?" She asked as she nodded in their direction.

"Yeah."

"Fine. But this better be good." Kate stalked off and went to her locker, ignoring Rachel and Kurt along the way. She slammed it open and began shoving books into her backpack angrily as they waited for her. "You know what, this is bullshit. Someone just tell me what is going on."

"Why don't you follow us into the auditorium and we will show you."

"I hate all of you right now."

"That is about to change." Rachel said with a grin.

"You suck."

"Come on!" Kurt linked his arm with Kate's and pulled her along happily. They went into the theater and found Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Tina up on stage waiting. "You are with me." He almost sang as he pulled Kate with him to the front center seats. Rachel went up to the stage with the rest of the girls while Kate sat down, utterly confused.

"Kurt...what they hell..."

"Shush, just listen."

Santana was shoved to the front of the stage by Quinn and Rachel and she shyly looked at Kate and Kurt. "Hi." Santana said. "Umm...we're going to sing a song."

"Yeah, the stage and the piano gave that part away." Kate said to Kurt, loud enough for everyone to hear. Santana's face fell slightly, and Kate felt bad instantly. "Sorry, go ahead." She said softly. Santana fiddled with her hands and nodded to Rachel. Rachel, gave her a wonderful smile and began to play.

"Kate, this is for you. Umm...I hope you like it."

Kate sat up a little in her seat as she recognized the beginning of the song. She turned quickly to Kurt in shock, he simply smiled and turned her head back to Santana. Kate looked up as Santana took a deep breath, opened her mouth and began to sing.

_You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>Lose myself in time  
>Just thinking of your face<br>God only knows  
>Why it's taking me so long<br>To let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<em>

Santana finally looked at Kate and made eye contact. Kate couldn't move. From the moment their eyes locked, neither girl looked away. Kate forgot that anyone else was in the room, she just listened to Santana.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

Santana finally smiled as her confidence grew. She could rock this song. Berry freaking approved, and Santana knew enough to trust her judgement musical wise. Kate wouldn't know what hit her. She felt the lyrics, she was hot as fuck and Kate was gonna listen.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end of time,_

Santana loved the look of awe on Kate's face, she grabbed the mic and began slowly walking closer to Kate.

_I've been on your mind  
>You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time<br>At the mention of my name,  
>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?<br>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never tried  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy, to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end of time,_

Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Rachel began to sing softly in the background, adding to Santana's vocals. Kate barely noticed, her eyes were locked onto Santana.

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

As they continued to repeat the lyrics Santana joined back in, singing softly over them.

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it)  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<br>(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it)  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>

The girls sang on in the background and Santana grinned as she stared right at Kate. She breathed deeply and tore into the last bit of the song with confidence and love.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end of time,  
>Come on and give me a chance<br>To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile until the end of time.<em>

Rachel ended the piano part and the entire theater was silent. And then it erupted into applause as Kurt jumped up and clapped enthusiastically.

"That was brilliant, wonderful, utter perfection." He cheered. "Don't you think so Kate?" He said looking down at her. "I mean, I have tears in my eyes. Literal tears, Santana...ughh, perfection. Simply, perfect. Almost turned me straight!"

"And that is definitely our cue to leave." Quinn said as she and Tina pulled Rachel and Kurt out of the theater. Brittany turned and gave Santana a thumbs up and then helped haul the two excited and protesting divas outside. Santana was instantly nervous again. The confidence she had gained during the song was gone in a flash at the look on Kate's face.

"Shit." She muttered. Feeling extremely awkward up alone on stage, she moved to sit down in the seat next to Kate that Kurt had vacated. "Umm...so..." Santana said without looking at Kate.

"Did you...I mean...wow."

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing Santana, Kurt was right."

"It had better been, I had to practice every damn day with Berry. Berry. _You're_ freaking Berry. Do you have any idea how much private lessons with her suck?"

That got a laugh out of Kate and it relieved the tension a bit for both girls. "It was amazing Santana." Kate whispered after a few moments. "That's, well its the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kate said with a small tear in her eye. "I...thank you."

Santana took a deep breath as Kate finally looked at her. Both girls hesitated, but then Santana leaned in slightly and locked her lips onto Kate's. For a second, Kate hesitated, and Santana almost pulled back, but then Kate leaned into the kiss. After a few moments, they finally pulled away from each other, smiling.

"Yay!" A voice cheered from the back of the theater. Both girls turned around to see a jumping and clapping Rachel Berry grinning back at them. Not a second later Quinn and Kurt ran in and each took one of her arms. They lifted her up and hauled her out of the theater quickly.

"Sorry! She got away from me. Kurt's taking her home. Have a wonderful afternoon ladies. Keep your pants on." Quinn said with a smirk.

"I make no promises." Santana said with a grin, before she locked her lips to Kate's again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the absence guys, work has been a little crazy. This will be winding down soon, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up so it doesn't hit you out of nowhere. Hope you continue to enjoy, and thank you so much for sticking with me so far:)**

Santana would kill anyone who said otherwise, but she was a giddy, cheerful, happy human being; and it was pretty much all due to Kate. Rachel was also extremely happy, but that was nothing new; though the extreme amount of her happiness was; and it did grate on Santana. However, all Kate had to do was slip her hand into Santana's and she would forget that Rachel Berry even existed, or that she was annoyed with her. For everyone in glee, this felt like some sort of surreal world. Rather than wait for the other pin to drop, they decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Kate and Santana slipped easily into a relationship. Santana was worried about what people would think – she would be lying if she said otherwise – but she was too happy to care. She and Kate held hands in the halls, kissed goodbye when they went to class sometimes, but neither girl was big on PDA. Outside of the glee club, most people didn't realize they were anything more than friends.

Santana and Kate hung out after school most days, choosing to go to a favorite coffee place around the corner. Rachel had been very good at leaving them alone for the first few days, but once the weekend came around again she was missing Kate.

"Kate!" Rachel called from across the crowded hallway. "Wait up!" Rachel bounded over to Kate and Santana happily. "Hi." She said wrapping Kate up into a hug. "Hello Santana, how are you today?"

"Fine Berry, you?"

"I'm splendid thank you! I was wondering if you two would like to join Finn and I to the movies and dinner tomorrow night?"

"No freaking way." Santana said quickly. Kate gave her a look. "What?" Santana asked. "Seriously? Finnessa? No!"

"That's my boyfriend you're insulting Santana."

"And you're an idiot for dating him."

"Santana!" Kate yelled as she smacked her lightly on the arm. "Stop it. Rachel likes him."

"She's mental."

"Maybe I'll just hang out with Cody this weekend and you can do whatever you want." Kate warned. Santana shut up instantly. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to make out with Kate outside of school grounds.

"Fine, but I am not going to censor myself for him, if he pisses me off I'm calling him on it."

"That's acceptable I suppose." Rachel said looking slightly unsure. Glancing up at Kate who had a Rachel Berry worthy grin on, she returned it. "Want to sleep over?"

"Yes." Kate answered happily.

"What? I thought we were hanging out?" Santana asked in a slightly whiney voice.

"We've hung out every single day this week Santana, I miss Rachel."

"Fine." Santana grumbled. Kate only laughed and moved over to give her a quick peck on the lips. Santana happily moved to deepen the kiss and Rachel made a face as the two girls began openly making out in front of her.

"Really?" Rachel asked after a minute. "I am still right here."

"Go away Berry, I'll drop her off later." Santana said quickly in between kisses.

"Santana!" Rachel started.

"I promise Berry, I will give you your sister later, right now, she's mine." And with that, Santana grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her into the auditorium to continue their make out session, uninterrupted. _Who needs algebra anyway? _

* * *

><p>Rachel waited impatiently on the couch for her sister. She tried to tell her father that she was perfectly fine, but her anxious foot tapping seemed to give her away. Finally she heard a car pull up and ran outside to greet them; only to catch them in a full on (limited clothing) make out session.<p>

"Eww, this is broad daylight, have a little respect."

"Sorry Rach." Kate said with a laugh as she pulled her shirt back down and gently pushed Santana's hands away. Santana glared at Rachel. "Bye Santana."

"Bye" Santana grumbled. Kate leaned in and gave her another quick kiss then hopped out of the car.

"How're you?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Good." Rachel stated happily. She attached herself tightly to Kate and grinned. "But I've missed you a little."

"I've missed you too."

"Really?"

"Rach, am I gonna always have to convince you that I love you? You're my sister, you're pretty much my complete best friend in the entire world and despite your crazy affection, speed talk, ambition, and clinglyness, I love you, and always will okay?"

"Okay! And ditto."

"Ditto? Wow, your usually so verbose."

"Yeah well, ditto covers it well enough I suppose."

"Good enough for me." Kate and Rachel deposited their things in Rachel's room and went down to the kitchen. Rachel had decided to bake vegan cookies and Kate decided to watch the disaster unfold.

"So..." Rachel started as she began mixing the batter.

"So...what?"

"You and Santana? How's it going? Besides the whole getting naked in her car thing?"

"First of all, we weren't naked, my shirt wasn't even off, it was just slightly pulled up." Kate said as her face grew red with embarrassment. "And second, its kind of awesome." Kate couldn't even hide her grin, so she didn't bother, she knew Rachel wouldn't mind. "Like really awesome. Santana is a fantastic kisser, and she is very good at other things too."

"Not something I really need to hear." Rachel said with a smile. "But continue."

"Its not just awesome kissing though, I really like her. I like talking to her, I like just...being with her. She makes me really happy."

Rachel smiled. "Good, I like seeing you happy."

"I like seeing you happy too."

"Why thank you."

"So...about Finn..."

"What about him?" Rachel said. She glanced down at the batter and kept her gaze away from Kate – a fact that did not go unnoticed.

"Rachel...I know that my relationship with Santana is really new, and people are all really into each other in the beginning, but you don't seem as happy as I am." Rachel continued to ignore Kate and acted very focused on arranging the cookie blobs in perfect proportion to each other on the baking sheet. "Rachel?" Kate asked as she swiped a few chocolate chips from Rachel. "Are you happy with Finn?"

Both girls were silent for a moment or two. Kate, as a way to force Rachel to answer her – the girl could only be quiet for so long – and Rachel in avoidance and actually trying to make good cookies.

"What do you think of Finn?" Rachel finally asked.

Kate was thrown off guard. She didn't want to answer that question. "Rach I..."

"No, tell me, whatever it is, I want to know. You're my sister, you're not allowed to lie."

Kate stuffed a few more chocolate chips into her mouth before Rachel snatched them away and stamped her foot in annoyance. "Fine!" Kate yelled a little. "I...he's a nice guy I guess."

"No, really what do you think of him? You've known him for a few months now, what do you think of him?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I think he's a nice guy and he means well most of the time."

"But?" Rachel prompted.

"But...he's not good enough for you." Rachel stood up from sliding the cookies in the oven and raised her eyebrows in question at Kate. "He's not Rach, and I think you know it. You're amazing." Rachel couldn't help but smile a little. "You are Rach. You're crazy smart, insanely talented and just in general a good person. Finn is...Finn can be sweet, he has his moments, but he's selfish – and you know its true – he thinks of himself more than anyone else. He's not all that bright, and I know that's not a reason to not like someone, but he can barely understand you when you talk to him and that tends to be a problem. He doesn't stick up for you. Not always anyway, he worries what people think too much and throws you under the bus a lot. Plus the whole cheating thing, I mean jesus, you, Quinn, Quinn, you, its ridiculous."

"Not to mention Santana." Rachel muttered under her breath without thinking.

"Huh? Santana?"

Rachel realized what she had said and avoided Kate's gaze. "What?"

"What about Santana?"

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing, you and Quinn dated Finn, but what about Santana?"

"She sort of slept with him."

"What!"

"It was before she knew she was gay, or at least before she was admitting it to herself. Finn wanted to lose his virginity, she was bored. At least, that's my understanding of it, I try not to think about it much. She doesn't like him at all if it makes you feel any better."

"It kinda doesn't, but thanks anyway." Kate tugged at her shirt in annoyance. Truthfully, it pissed her off a little, but she wasn't about to dwell on it. "Anyway, back to my point, he's done some shitty things, and I think your just different people. Sometimes different is good, sometimes its not."

"You think this is one that's not?"

"Do you love him? Like actual love? Or do you think you might one day?"

"I thought I did."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm not sure. We talked about it though, we decided to stay together for the rest of the year and see what happens after graduation."

"Why bother?"

"What?"

"Well, if you figure you'll break up at graduation, why wait? Why not just break up now before it gets weird and painful? Just be friends."

"I don't want to be alone."

"You're not."

"But..."

"What am I chopped liver?"

Rachel grinned. "You might be right."

"I'm always right." Kate said as she threw a little extra batter at Rachel's face. Rachel squealed and ran after Kate, the bowl in her hands and batter flying through the air.


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel and Kate started having a fantastic sleepover. The Berrymen had come in and caught them in the middle of their food fight. They just looked on at what used to be a clean living room that was now covered in cookie batter and had two brunette teenagers wrestled together on the floor. Batter was stuck in their hair, all over their clothes, and they looked hilarious. Before getting angry, they were amused, and Leroy whipped out his camera and took a few photos. Rachel and Kate sheepishly untangled themselves from each other and stood up as they continued to snap photos.

"Daddy, before you say anything..." Rachel began.

"Not a word. Clean it up. We're going out to dinner. I want it clean when we get back. Have fun girls." And with that, Leroy and Hiram left without another word.

"This is gonna suck." Kate said as she pulled some batter out of her hair.

"Yes, this is not going to be particularly pleasant."

"We're gonna need help."

"I'll call Finn and Kurt, you call Santana."

"We're gonna force labor on our friends? They'll just make it worse."

"We can't do it all by ourselves by the time they get back!"

"Fine." Kate pulled her batter covered hair up into a ponytail and dug out her phone to text Santana. Rachel looked at the damage and couldn't help but pout. This was indeed going to suck.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Rachel, Kate, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Quinn were completely exhausted. The room was spotless, no batter anywhere, except for on the kids. Rachel and Kate still had batter in their hair and on their clothes from the food fight. Finn and Kurt were lounged on the couch with Rachel stuck between them. Mercedes was flopped over a chair, and Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Kate were all lying on the floor. Santana's arms hurt from scrubbing the walls but she reached over and pulled Kate into her anyway and hugged her to her body. Kate smiled as Santana placed a small kiss on her cheek.<p>

"Aww." Kurt cooed from the couch.

"Cut. You." Was all Santana said without even looking up at him. Kate laughed into Santana's neck as Quinn reached over and tickled her. "Seriously Q?" Santana growled. "Paws off my girlfriend." Kate laughed and kissed Santana before rolling away to tickle Quinn back. Santana angrily – but not actually mad – reached over and tried to pull Kate back to her. Brittany happily helped Kate tickle Quinn much to everyone's amusement who wasn't on the floor. The front door opened and the Berrymen walked in to find Rachel, Kurt, Finn and Mercedes cheering on four girls tangled into each other laughing hysterically on the floor.

"You know what? I don't even want to know. The house is clean and everyone appears to be fully clothed." Hiram said before noticing Santana's hand sliding up under Kate's shirt. "Almost fully clothed." He said looking away. Kate shoved Santana's hand away quickly and sat up embarrassed. Hiram only laughed. "Thank you for helping them guys, but its late, and I still have two girls covered in cookie batter who need to get cleaned up. Is something burning?"

"The cookies!" Rachel yelled as she jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"After all that, were gonna get paid in burnt cookies?" Finn whined.

"Crap." Mercedes groaned.

"Its probably a blessing in disguise." Kate told them. "They were vegan cookies, and Rach can't really cook all that well."

"I heard that!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen. Kate laughed and cuddled into Santana as the Berrymen walked upstairs telling them they had half an hour. Santana happily wrapped her arms back around Kate and glared at the ecstatic look on Kurt's face.

"What?" He mouthed. "You're adorable." Santana made the motion of dragging a knife across her throat and he just shook his head. Finn got up and followed Rachel into the kitchen.

"Hey, need any help?" He asked.

"They're burnt." Rachel moaned with a pout on her lips. Finn laughed and took a cookie from the sheet. Bravely, he bit into it and tried not to grimace. "Its okay, you don't have to eat it Finn." Gratefully, he spit it out. "Finn..." Rachel started as she made to throw the rest of the cookies out. "Do you remember what we talked about a while ago?"

"Umm...we talk about a lot of stuff Rach. And you talk really fast, so sometimes I don't get it all."

Rachel smiled. "About us, and next year."

"Oh." Finn rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I remember."

"Have you thought about it at all?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"A little, you?" Rachel only nodded her head. "Rach, are we breaking up right now?"

"I don't know." Both teenagers were quiet. Finn just stood there watching Rachel dump the cookies and begin to scrub the cookie sheet. They heard giggling and laughter coming from the living room and it made both of them feel alone and small.

"Is that what you want?" Finn finally asked.

"Yes and no." Rachel answered with her back to him. She was still cleaning the baking sheet and couldn't bring herself to turn around and meet Finn's face. "What do you want?" She whispered.

"I like being your boyfriend Rach."

"I like you being my boyfriend."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't love it." Rachel said so quietly that Finn almost didn't hear her.

"Oh."

Rachel dropped the sheet into the sink and turned around to meet his gaze. "I like you Finn, but I don't think I love you. I don't know! I'm only seventeen, but I do know that I want to go to New York. I've never been more sure of anything. And..."

"You're more sure of that than us." Finn answered for her. Rachel looked like she wanted to cry. Finn didn't exactly feel all that great either. He had sort of known this was coming, but he hopped they would wait until graduation.

"Finn, I..."

"I get it Rach. I really do. I'm not mad. As long as we stay friends."

"I want that." Rachel said quickly as she stepped into Finn's arms and hugged him tightly. "You're one of my best friends Finn. You believed in me when other people didn't. That won't go away." Finn nodded above her. They remained embraced in each other for another minute or two, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Eventually, they both did after hearing another loud burst of laughter from the living room.

"I should go. See you monday?"

"What about tomorrow night?"

"It was supposed to be a double date Rach, I kinda think it would be weird if we still did it." Rachel nodded and held her tears back.

"Okay, see you monday then."

"Bye." Finn walked out into the living room and caught Kurt's eye. His brother noticed the pain on his face and quickly jumped up.

"I think it's time to take our leave. Mercedes, want a ride?"

"Sure." She answered. Finn quickly mumbled goodbye to everyone and went outside to Kurt's car, followed quickly by Kurt and Mercedes; not before Kurt shot Kate a worried look and nodded to the kitchen.

"We should get going too." Quinn said noticing the tension in the room. She and Brittany stood up and went to get their things, leaving Kate and Santana alone in the living room. Santana took the opportunity to begin making out with Kate, but was stopped abruptly; much to her annoyance.

"Hang on, I want to see what's up with Rachel."

"Seriously?" Santana whined.

"Santana!"

"Fine, see you for our double date then."

"I have a feeling that might not be happening."

"What?"

"You saw Finn, I think they just broke up."

"Thank god. We can be alone then."

"Santana! I'm not going to leave her alone if they broke up. I'll text you."

"Kate..."

"No Santana, come on, she's my sister."

"Berry is ruining my life."

Kate smirked and pecked Santana quickly on the lips. "Not your whole life, just your sex life." And with that she winked at an astonished Santana and moved herself out of her embrace and into the kitchen. "Bye Quinn! Bye Brittany, thanks for all your help!" Kate called from the kitchen. Quinn walked over to Santana and laughed.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"I'm gonna murder Berry."

"What else is new?" Brittany said as she dragged her two friends out the door.

* * *

><p>Kate had gone into the kitchen and found Rachel silently crying over the sink. Without a word Kate ran over and wrapped her into a tight hug from behind. Rachel began sobbing as she turned herself around and clung to Kate. "I...we...I didn't want...I..." She tried to explain, but Kate stopped her.<p>

"I know, its okay Rach." Kate rubbed her back and just held her tightly until Rachel calmed down enough to move. Kate took her hand and brought Rachel upstairs. Realizing they were both still covered in batter, Kate took them to Rachel's room and turned on the bathtub. She helped Rachel undress like a little kid and got her in the bath. Leaving her alone, she went into Rachel's room to find her favorite pjs, placed _Funny Girl_ in the dvd player, got Rachel's favorite vegan ice cream from the freezer, found her favorite teddy bear and placed him on the bed, and opened up Rachel's laptop. Rachel had playlists for every occasion. Kate opened up _If We Break Up Before Graduation_, and started playing it. "Not As We" by Alanis Morissette began playing. Rachel came out of the bathroom with red eyes and wrapped in a towel. Kate threw her the pjs, and kissed her cheek as she passed her.

"Im gonna jump in the shower quick. Be right back. You can start the movie if you want." Rachel only nodded in response. Kate quickly scrubbed the batter out of her hair and toweled herself dry. She jammed herself into and oversized t-shirt and some leggings and bounded back into Rachel's bedroom. She found her sister curled up in her bed in pink footie pajamas, hugging her teddy bear tightly and crying quietly. Kate climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped Rachel into her arms. "Want me to start the movie?" Rachel nodded and they watched Barbra walk into the empty theater. "Did you do it or did he?" Kate asked. "Cause I can kick his ass if you need me too. I'm scrappy, and Santana is my girlfriend. She can kill him for you." Rachel smiled a little.

"No thank you. I did it. I just didn't think it would hurt this much."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. It just sucks." Kate nodded and rubbed Rachel's arms a little. "We're gonna stay friends. But, we're not...you and Santana are going to be on your own tomorrow night."

"No we're not. You and me are hanging out all day tomorrow and all day sunday and then you are gonna be fine on monday."

"I can't do that Kate, you and Santana should..."

"She'll understand."

"Have you met her?" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Yes." Kate laughed along with her. "And she will be fine. Right now, you're more important, she might grumble about it, but she'll understand."

"Okay." Rachel whispered. The two girls were quiet as they held each other and watched the movie. Before she knew it, Kate looked over and Rachel was out cold in her arms. The crying had tired her out. Kate gently let go of her and tucked her into the blankets. She got out of the bed and turned the movie off. Grabbing her phone, she shut out the lights and climbed back into the bed.

**San, we're gonna have to postpone that date. **She texted as she snuggled down into the covers.

The reply was instantaneous. **What! Why?**

**Rachel broke up with Finn. She's upset. I can't leave her to go on a date after that. **

**Ughh, fine. But how about sunday?**

**I'm gonna stay here all weekend. But I promise there will be nakedness to make it up to you:)**

**I will hold you to that. **

**I wouldn't expect any less. **

**Tell Berry I said good for her. And I'll kick his ass if she needs me too. **

Kate grinned. **Santana, you're kind of amazing you know that right? **

**I know:P **

**And so modest too:)**

**:)**

Kate closed her phone and snuggled down into the bed. Rachel rolled over and wrapped herself into Kate. She just smiled and held her sister gently as she fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a very short update, figured it was better than nothing, I am thinking this will be over in about 3 more chapters. Hope you continue to enjoy:)**

Santana got to school over half an hour early and found herself pacing back and forth in front of Kate's locker. It was pathetic, but she had gotten to the point of not caring. Kate had spent the entire weekend at Rachel's, she barely texted Santana back and Santana had made Quinn's life hell as punishment. Rationally, Santana knew she was fine, there was nothing wrong with spending time apart from Kate; and Santana actually felt bad for Berry. Finn was a dick and she should be glad to be rid of him. That's what Santana said on the phone when she called Rachel Sunday night.

"_I...thank you Santana. I only somewhat agree with you, but I appreciate the gesture." _

"_Yeah, yeah, look Berry, that's kinda why I called, but not so much." _

"_Oh...umm what can I do for you Santana?"_

"_Berry, we're friends now, so as your friend I am telling you politely not to get all clingy with my girlfriend now that you're single." _

"_You consider us friends?" _

"_I said that didn't I?" _

"_Yes." Rachel answered happily. "But that is a little rude. Kate's my sister Santana, if I want to spend time with her I will. I will however recognize that the two of you will want to spend time alone sometimes and make myself scarce." _

"_That's all I ask." _

"_Santana..."_

"_What Berry?"_

"_I'm glad your my friend." _

"_Yeah Berry..." Santana hesitated for a second. "Me too. Leave me and Kate alone tomorrow." _

"_Bye Santana. Have a lovely afternoon." _

"_Later Berry." _

Finally, Kate and Rachel walked into the hallway. Kate caught Santana's eye and broke out into a grin. Santana couldn't help but return it as Kate half walked, half ran over to her. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away and smiling adorably.

"Hi."

"Hi." Santana said back. "Hey Berry." She nodded to the smaller brunette as Kate released her. "I've got a surprise for you in your locker."

"Really? What is it?"

"If I tell you it stops being a surprise."

"Give me a hint!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope." Santana reached in and placed a kiss to Kate's cheek before turning and strutting down the hallway. "See ya later." She said with a devilish smirk.

"She's impossible." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I kinda love it." Kate replied.

Rachel leaned against the lockers as Kate got her things. "So, I have a question to ask you..." She began. Kate turned to her and raised her eyebrows.

"Your tone of voice is scaring me a little Rach."

Rachel took a deep breath and turned to face Kate. "I want you to move in."

"Huh?"

"Move in. Live with us all the time. You me and my dads. Like a real sister."

Kate was stunned into silence. She had not been expecting that at all. To top it off, she finally reached Santana's surprise. A note was in her locker. A very sweet – but also slightly dirty – note with a couple of pieces of chocolate. It was asking her out for a date later that evening. This was a little bit too much information at once. Kate gently shoved Santana's note into her binder and turned to Rachel. "Umm...Rach that's not...I mean I can't just move in. It doesn't work like that, your dads...and there's legal stuff and..."

"My dad's have spoken to your social worker already, and your foster parents, and a lawyer. Its just a matter of filling out some paperwork and going to court to legally adopt you after a while. They could be your foster parents by this weekend if you want it."

"Are you...are you serious?"

"Yes. You're my sister Kate, and they want you around. They love you too."

"Holy shit Rachel."

"Kate, language." Rachel chided happily. "So...what's your answer?"

"Wha? I...yes." Kate finally whispered. Rachel squealed and jumped into Kate with such force that she knocked them both down in the middle of the hallway. Kate was crying a little, and Rachel was giggling and hugging her tighter than was probably healthy. The bell signaling them to go to class had long sine rang but Kate didn't care one bit. She was ecstatic, minus the whole laying on the school floor thing; that she could have done without.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope you continue to enjoy the rest, almost done:)**

"Rach, I can take the other room, this is stupid!"

"NO!" Rachel yelled as she tried for the fifth time to ram herself into her dresser. It moved maybe an inch. Santana laughed and walked over to her – shoving Rachel out of the way – she easily pushed the dresser into the corner. "Thank you Santana." Rachel said before turning back to Kate. "I want you in here, you're not putting me out in any way. Unless you don't want to share, then we can set you up in the guest room. If I'm being too clingy you have to tell me. Its going to be a rule, because everyone knows I have boundary issues."

"That's very true." Santana said with a smirk. "I vote you take the other room. Then we can lock Berry out." Santana winked at Kate seductively while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Santana, you are ruled by your hormones."

"Yup!"

"I don't mind sharing Rach, I just don't want to put you out. We might end up wanting to kill each other if we share."

Rachel contemplated Kate's words while she moved things aside in her closet. "How about if we think we're getting on each others nerves, you can sleep in the guest room for a night or two?"

"So all my stuff will be in here?"

"Oh...well..."

"You guys are thinking about this way too much. Neither of you ever gets on each others nerves, if you do, you'll deal, part of life. Now shut up and tell me where to put this box because its fucking heavy!"

"Over there please." Kate said with a smile. As Santana sat it down she leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for helping by the way."

"Yeah...you owe me." Santana muttered under her breath.

"I know, I'll make it up to you big time." Kate said with a grin.

"Eww, can we maybe limit that while I'm in the room by any chance?" Rachel whined. Kate and Santana just laughed but nodded.

The three girls had spent the entire afternoon lugging Kate's things from her foster home to Rachel's bedroom. Per Rachel's insistence, Kate would be bunking with her. Thankfully, Rachel's bedroom was rather large – there was plenty of room for two teenage girls to live together – but currently there was only one queen sized bed. Rachel had told Kate that she already ordered two twin beds to be delivered in a few days. Rachel and Kate would just share the queen – as they had done every time Kate slept over – until then. Kate couldn't believe this was really happening. Just as Rachel said on monday, everything was pretty much legal and taken care of by thursday, and Kate was moving in. The Berrymen had spent most of the week talking with lawyers, Kate's social worker, signing legal forms and meeting with Kate's foster parents. As of today – friday – Kate was officially the Berrymen's foster daughter. According to them – and Rachel – they were making plans to officially adopt her as well. Kate didn't really see the point in that seeing as she was seventeen and would be aging out in a matter of months; but they insisted that they wanted her to be legally a Berry member. It was beyond touching and definitely the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. Kate had a hard time not crying when they told her the news. She had been weirdly emotional the whole day and had almost cried at her date with Santana.

"_What's wrong?" Santana asked her worriedly._

"_Ignore me. I seem to just be crying at everything today." _

"_Are you preggo? Cause Q freaking spewed waterworks the whole time." _

"_God! No! Santana, no. I can assure you I am not pregnant." _

_Santana just smirked. "So what's wrong?" Kate told her expecting it to not seem like a big deal, or for Santana to groan and make a quip about Kate being a Berry. Instead, Santana broke into a grin, leaned in and kissed her softly and wrapped her up into a tight hug. "That's amazing babe. I'm so happy for you." Kate smiled and returned the hug. They had spent the rest of the night stuffing their faces at Breadstix while playing footsie under the table – Santana's hands also wandered a little – then then went for a walk. Ending up at the park the two girls had huddled together in the top of the wooden castle. They had alternated the rest of the night talking about anything and everything and doing some serious making out. Most of their clothes stayed on as it was too cold to even think of removing any – Santana didn't let that deter her from slinking her hands under clothing however. By the time midnight rolled around, both girls were tired and had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other and the blanket Santana had remembered to bring. _

_When they woke up, it was well after ten am, and they had missed their first three classes. Rather than head in late, Santana had imitated her mother and called in sick. Handing Kate her cell phone, the brunette girl did the same. It was still a bit chilly, so the girls wrapped themselves hilariously together in the blanket and slid down the slide, then waddled together down the street. After a large breakfast at Breadstix, they waddled back to Santana's car and drove to her house. Since both of her parents were at work, the two girls took a great advantage of having the house to themselves. _

Kate's phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Cody. The young blonde boy had been a little upset that Kate was moving and she had promised that every week they would do something together. He had volunteered to help Kate move into Rachel's house.

"Cody's here. I'm gonna go down and let him in." Kate said and she dropped her phone on Rachel's bed. Kate bounded down the stairs and ran past Hiram. "Hey Code." She greeted him with a smile. "Ready for the weekend?"

"Yeah, school sucks." Cody shyly stepped into the house. He had been over once or twice so far and had meet both Leroy and Hiram. Rachel ignored his shyness outright and it seemed to work, but he still didn't feel completely comfortable with the Berrymen. "I brought you something." He handed over a small raggedy stuffed tiger. "In case you get lonely."

"Code..." Kate broke into a grin and her eyes filled up with tears a little. "I can't take Jerry, he's yours."

"Its okay, I'm ten, I don't need him anymore."

"Oh, and being seventeen I definitely do?"

"Well yeah, and you're a girl. Girls need stuff animals longer."

"You little sexist twerp." Cody grinned and headed up the stairs with Kate following behind shaking her head. The foursome spent the rest of the afternoon setting up Rachel and Kate's new room which made them extremely hungry. Santana ordered pizza – normal and vegan – and they spent the rest of the night pigging out and watching movies in the basement. At nine thirty Cody's mom came by to pick him up and Kate ran up to Rachel's – her – room and dug through her things quickly. Finding what she was looking for she ran back downstairs to say goodbye. "Code, wait!" Kate handed over the stuffed bunny she had in her hands. "Trade. You know just in case a strong boy like you ever needs it." She said with a grin. Her foster mom smiled, and Cody – somewhat embarrassed, but grateful - took it from her with a small thank you. Kate's foster mother bent over and wrapped her up into a small hug.

"Don't be a stranger Kate." She whispered into her ear.

"I won't. Thanks for everything." Kate said sincerely. She waved as they pulled out of the driveway, then turned back around and went into _her_ house; and made her way back down into _her _basement to hang out with her sister and her girlfriend happily.


	28. Chapter 28

**So, this is the last chapter. I thought I had a few more in me, but this is the end. I want to thank you all so much for sticking with me this whole time, I hope you have enjoyed the story:) **

Rachel loved having a sister living with her full time. Weeks had gone by, their twin beds had arrived and Rachel actually found herself reluctant to no longer be sharing the bed. After hearing Santana mention an activity she and Kate had done in the bed however, she was more than happy to have one all to herself. Rachel was thrilled that Kate lived with her, because otherwise, the taller Berry girl spent almost all of her free time with Santana. Rachel and the Berrymen had gotten used to having the latina girl around quickly. Rachel found that the more time she spent with Santana – when her tongue wasn't stuck dow Kate's throat – the more she liked her. The glee club members had at first been rather shocked at the change in Rachel and Santana's relationship, but learned to embrace it. Santana would actually interact with Rachel civilly even if Kate wasn't around.

Mr. Schue had assigned the glee club to pick musical theater duets and they spent the afternoon working on that. Santana, Rachel, Kate, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes had all taken over the back row and were spread out with their things everywhere. Anytime Puck, or someone else tried to sneak a peak at their choices Rachel and Kurt practically growled at them.

"Come on jew, help a friend out." Puck whined.

"Noah, the assignment was for everyone to pick their own."

"Why don't we sing together?" Puck asked. "They're duets."

"I can't. I'm singing with Quinn."

"What! Come on, our voices go together better."

"Noah, Quinn's voice compliments mine very nicely, as does yours, I promise I will be your duet partner next time we're paired up."

"You know, you could say that _your_ voice compliments _mine_." Quinn said, slightly annoyed.

"Quinn, let's be serious please."

"Berry, I might punch you." Quinn said completely deadpan. Rachel's smile disappeared from her face. For all the closeness Rachel had gotten with Santana and Brittany, she still felt tension with Quinn sometimes.

"Please don't." Rachel asked seriously.

"Christ Rach, she's not serious, just tell her she has a pretty voice." Kate said from the floor. She and Kurt had at some point decided to sprawl out with their music. Quinn was currently using Kate's back as a footrest and Santana was sitting across from her playing with Kate's hair.

"Quinn, you have a splendid alto, as I have mentioned before. Perhaps a bit nasally, but..."

"Rachel!" Kate chided.

"But lovely." Rachel added with a smile. Quinn just shook her head and went back to looking through sheet music.

"Do I have a pretty voice?" Brittany asked from behind Mercedes.

"Yeah B, we love your voice." Santana said without looking up.

"Thanks San. Rachel, do you think so too?"

"Yes Brittany, you have a very unique voice."

Brittany grinned and stood up. "I wanna dance, this is boring." And with that, Brittany ignored the assignment - and the boys who had placed themselves in the middle of the choir room - and began doing pirouettes in the center of the floor. Quinn and Mercedes watched her laughing while Mr. Schue tried to get her to go back to work. Brittany ignored him and pulled Mike up to dance with her as well.

"We're never going to have enough time to prepare." Rachel said nervously.

"Berry, this is just a glee assignment, we're not preforming for anyone but us, relax."

"Quinn! How can you say that?" Rachel began lecturing her as Quinn stood up and told Mr. Schue she was going to the restroom. Rachel followed her, still going on about making every performance be your best, and never knowing who will be watching. Quinn just shot Santana a look and ignored her as she walked out.

"You better tell her too cool it before Q commits murder." Santana said as she continued playing with Kate's hair. "You will have to come up with a third of her bail money with me and B. Only fair."

"If she kills my sister I have to come up with her bail money? That seems off somehow."

"No, cause you could have gotten a muzzle for Berry and all our problems would have been solved." Santana smirked as Kate looked up and glared at her.

"Rude Santana, rude."

"But true!"

"Rude!"

Santana reached down and gently tickled Kate's sides causing the brunette girl to squeal and accidentally kick Kurt. "Santana!" He protested as he was kicked for the second time. "Leave your girlfriend alone!" Kate continued to squirm her way as far from Santana as she could, but Santana was stronger.

"Brittany!" Kate yelped. "Help me!"

Brittany stopped dancing and grinned. She bounded up to the chairs and began tickling Santana back. Santana screamed as Mercedes leaned in to help her. Kate giggled as she finally got free and hid herself behind Kurt, trying to catch her breath. Mercedes and Brittany continued their attack on Santana, much to the rest of the glee club's amusement. When Quinn and Rachel walked back in a moment later, they found the choir room in chaos. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt and Kate were all attacking each other in the back, while everyone else had picked sides and were cheering their teams on from the center. Mr. Schue was trying – and failing – to get them back to working on their assignments.

"Quinn, do something!" Rachel whispered.

"What do you want me to do Berry?"

"You're Quinn Fabray! Take charge!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Letting out an impressive whistle that only Sue Sylvester would have been proud of, she got everyone to freeze in place. "Everyone shut up, I've got a headache." She said lazily as she sauntered back to her seat.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. We leave for three minutes..." Rachel began chastising everyone as she took her seat next to Quinn.

"Everyone please get back to work." Mr. Schue feebly said as everyone ignored him and listened to Quinn.

Santana reached down and gave Kate a light smack. "I can't believe you weren't on my team!"

"You started it!"

"So what!"

"So no way was I gonna be on your team!"

"Girls, I will ground you both." Quinn said without looking up from her sheet music.

"Who put her in charge?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"Seriously? Quinn's always been in charge." She whispered back.

"Don't you forget it." Quinn said from the other side of the room. Kurt and Mercedes sheepishly stuck their heads back down to work. Quinn just smiled to herself.

"You guys wanna hit Breadstix after this?" Santana asked.

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"Why always Breadstix? Can't we go to the Lima Bean?" Kurt asked, still on the floor.

"No."

"Santana!" Kate said.

"What?"

"Headache. Shut. up." Quinn said forcefully as she threw the sheet music down and picked up a book.

"You know what?" Rachel asked the group. "I'm glad we're all friends." She said happily. "I love all of you. But I love Kate the most."

Kate grinned at her sister and mouthed 'I love you too' as the rest of them collectively said; "Shut up Berry!" With smiles on their faces.

"That's mean." Rachel pouted.

"All of you apologize." Santana warned. "Pouty Berry isn't fun."

"Santana, can't you just defend her without insulting her, for once?" Kate asked with a smirk. Everyone glanced up to watch Santana's reaction. Even Quinn, who just smirked at Santana and waited.

"Don't do that Berry." Santana whined.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"The puppy dog, sad eyes thing. Seriously? Its hard to be mean to you when you do that."

"I don't want you to be mean!"

"Berry, if I say it _once_, will all of you shut the fuck up forever?"

"Yes." Everyone answered.

Santana groaned, crossed her arms and glanced down at her smiling, and waiting girlfriend. _Fuck it_, she thought. "Fine, Berry, I freaking love you okay? I love all of you, but I only love getting naked with Kate, and this emotional crap is bullshit. So everyone shut the fuck up and lets gets ourselves going to Breadstix!"


End file.
